The Last of the Silverstars
by ANewNerd
Summary: Charlie, trained under the watchful eyes of a Sith Lord, has pledged to escape since she was first captured. What happens when her path leads her straight to the Jedi and their quest for peace? Especially to one Jedi Knight in particular... See summary inside for more details! Please read and review!
1. Prologue & Chapter 1- A Legend is Born

AN: Hello! This is my first attempt at a fanfic or any kind of published creative writing. I've been reading stories on here for a while, and as this is one of my favorite franchises, I'm excited to share my story with you. I have the broad outline of the story in my head. It will follow canon to some degree, but my main character will be an OC. Eventually, this will evolve into an Obi-Wan/OC and Anakin/Padmé story. I'm still debating whether to leave canon and end the tale without killing Padmé and leaving Anakin to the dark side, or to continue on. I'm going to wait and see how long it gets. I've written the first several chapters, and I will admit it starts off slow, but bear with me, I promise there will be action. The rating is for later chapters. Reviews are appreciated; please be kind as this is my first attempt. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I still don't have the hang of the website, so if I make any glaring errors, please let me know! I hope you enjoy the story, and May the Force Be With You. ;) -Emma

PROLOGUE & CHAPTER 1:

The nurse didn't understand how a baby girl could have no mother or father. Biologically, it was not possible, and yet the girl had appeared in front of her eyes out of thin air. She supposed the girl could have been transported here by some means she hadn't heard of, but why to her? Baiti was a nurse living on the outskirts of the small town she provided her services for. She had been reading her nightly holo-paper and a strong silvery glow had filled the air in front of her sitting chair, causing her to spill her tea with surprise. When it faded, there lay the child, a baby girl wrapped in a grey blanket. She judged the child to be barely a month old.

The girl was calm, peaceful considering the bright light and commotion. Her bright emerald eyes peered up at Baiti with curiosity. Baiti checked the child over for injuries, and gasped with her discovery. On both of the girl's inside forearms, there shone a violent red-silver mark in the shape of a burst. A solid point at the center with jutting rays in all directions extending to all distances. Baiti tended to the marks, for they looked fresh and ripe for infection. She wondered about their existence as she wrapped the child's arms. They were clearly not tattoos, for no body artist she knew would consent to tattoo a newborn baby. However, the marks were fresh, and that in itself was disturbing. She clearly hadn't been born with them. Besides the marks, the girl was very much normal. She was clearly human, which was rare for the planet of Janulik. Most humans came from the inner regions to the small, outer rim planet. Baiti lived in a modest house on the outskirts of the small town of Creuset. She herself was a Januvian, a human-like biped, but green in skincolor, and with four arms.

Baiti could never describe what drove her to care for the child in those first months, for she could have easily placed her in an orphanage. The poor child's trusting eyes combined with Baiti's caregiving nature as a nurse made her change her mind. However, there was something else, something telling her to treat the child as her own, a force from within staying her hand and telling her to care for the baby for as long as she could. And so she did.

—Sixteen Years Later—

Charlotte Altair was a young woman of sixteen. She'd grown up from the child that appeared in Baiti's house on that fateful day, to become a beautiful girl, with long dark wavy hair and sharp emerald eyes. Currently, she was on her way home from the market, a rucksack thrown over her shoulder. She stopped for a moment, spotting a flower on the side of the road that struck her as being the most captivating color she'd ever seen. It was blue-green, like the ocean Aunt Baiti and Uncle Rylen would take her and her cousin to every summer. She stared at the flower, wanting desperately to pick it and bring it home, but she respected its life too much. It had been like that for all living creatures for as long as she could remember. She could cook and eat meat as long as she wasn't responsible for taking the animal's life. The girl sighed, stroked the velvety soft petals one last time, and stood up to head for home.

She walked the rest of the way home, her hair whipped back by the wind to form a long cape. She shifted her rucksack to the other shoulder; it was heavier after walking a mile. It held some food staples; bread, dried meats and fruit; but also a small piece of a droid a grateful shop owner had given her to tinker with. Charlie had always had a knack for droids and would excitedly make her way into town anytime a ship or a speeder came by, hoping to be given a tour or even to get a glance. She had an inexplicable interest in these things. She smiled, remembering a speeder ride she'd been given as a special treat by a trader who seemed to take a particular liking to her. It was an experience she treasured. The wind whipping through her hair, the speed... it had been like flying.

She shook her head, trying to clear the memory, and sped up her steps a little. It was her sixteenth birthday, and she wanted to get back to the modest little house she shared with her Aunt Baiti, Uncle Rylen, and her cousin Amaris. She shared their last name, Altair, but she wasn't their biological child, or even their biological niece. She'd grown up calling them Aunt and Uncle, and treating Amaris as a sister. They hadn't shared with her until her previous birthday the exact circumstances of how she'd come to be with her aunt. The story confused her, as there seemed to be no answer to the question of if she even had parents, much less who her they were. But either way, something in her told her they were long gone, and never coming back. She chose to forget. It was easy because she'd never known them, and wasn't even sure of their existence. Her adoptive aunt and uncle had always been like a mother and father. they'd filled the role marvelously. Still, she had her moments of weakness where she wished for some clue as to where she'd come from. She carried the question with her, hoping one day she'd get a chance to find out. For now, though, she was simply grateful for the family she had. She shook her head again as she walked up their front path. It wouldn't do to dwell on such dark thoughts on her birthday.

"Aunt Baiti, Amaris, Uncle Rylen; I'm home!" Charlie called out to the small house, as she opened the front door. Amaris came running from the backyard to greet her, her shiny black hair flying, reaching out her four arms for a hug. Charlie also understood that she was different from the Januvians that populated the town she lived in. She had been told that she was human and they were not, but the people were so kind that it had never phased her. Since she'd grown up with a population of Januvians, they didn't look so strange to her as to an outsider. Sometimes, every now and then, a new nomadic trader would come through and look at her, askance and wondering were she'd come from. She'd had learned to not bow her head in shame. She belonged her as much as they did, and wasn't going to let them look down on her. She would simply scowl in return.

"Oof!" Charlie let out a breath when Amaris jumped on her. The little girl was but six years old, the biological child of her aunt and uncle. Charlie loved her with all of her heart, and treated her as a true sister. Amaris, not old enough to understand the truth, returned the affection for now. But Charlie worried about the girl's reaction the day she found out that there was no blood relation between the two girls.

"Charlie, Charlie, come to the kitchen! Mommy and Papa have your present!" Amaris grabbed her hand and dragged her in to where her aunt and uncle were making dinner over the fire. A small wrapped package sat on top of one of the cabinets.

"Now now, Amaris," Aunt Baiti said with a smile, "let us put away what Charlie has brought back from the market and let Papa serve supper, yes?"

Mere minutes later they were sitting down to a hearty supper of stew and bread.

"No problems at the market, Charlie?" her aunt asked as they ate. She knew well enough that Charlie enjoyed her visits into town, but was nonetheless worried for her safety.

Charlie shook her head, saying "Francie was very generous with the food, as you saw. It wasn't very crowded though. I had time to stop by Balkim's stall and help him with his astromech droid. He game me a part of a ZZ model droid that I've been looking for. We'll see what I can do with it." Her aunt and uncle had long put up with Charlie's fascination with droids, and both simply smiled and nodded.

"Did you happen to see Fouria?" her uncle asked. "I've been hearing rumors that his wife is sick."

Charlie shook her head yet again, a worried expression on her face. Fouria was a friend of her uncle's; the two men worked together. It was bad news to hear that his wife, a very nice woman, might be sick.

Her uncle sighed, saying "No matter. I'll see him tomorrow."

As they finished their suppers, the table made small talk. Charlie had finished what formal schooling the small town offered her the year before. Amaris was in her second year, and spoke excitedly about the simple mathematics her class had been doing that day. Together, the small family cleared the table and made way for honey cakes and cream, a special treat on birthdays and holidays. As they enjoyed their dessert, her aunt handed her the small wrapped package she'd seen earlier. Amaris was practically vibrating with excitement; presents came few and far between in their household. Charlie unwrapped it carefully, now able to tell that it was a box. She noticed with some detachment that her hands were shaking slightly. The paper came away to reveal the box she had expected, made of a rough wood. She opened it, gasping at what she saw inside.

There, resting on a soft cushion, were a pair of earrings and a large crystal with a chain through it. The earrings were not identical, but both were made out of a sturdy silver metal. One was a crescent moon, the other a five pointed star. The necklace was a simple metal chain with a silver crystal about the size of her thumb on the end. She held the crystal in one hand, slipping the chain over her head with the other. It was long enough that the crystal came to rest at the bottom of her ribcage. It was heavy, but not terribly so, and it seemed to give off an inner light that made its color sparkle like mad.

"Aunt Baiti, Uncle Rylen, they're beautiful." she said softly. "Thank you so much." She put the earrings in, having gotten her ears pierced in a rather traumatic experience a few years earlier. Her aunt retrieved the handheld mirror they kept in the house, and Charlie admired the way the sunset caught on their somewhat reflective metal. She looked up at her family, realizing that her eyes were a little misty. Her aunt and uncle were smiling softly at her.

"You look _beautiful_." Amaris said emphatically. The little girl's big blue eyes were wide as she reached to touch the crystal. "What is it, Mommy?"

Aunt Baiti smiled. "I was passing a jewelry vendor when the traders came through last month, and it called to me. I would never have been able to find it without the strange compulsion it gave me. I've learned to listen to the nudges fate seems to give. Anyways, I knew Charlie's birthday was coming up, and I thought she deserved something special." She smiled warmly at Charlie. "The earrings your uncle made, with help from Fouria."

Charlie got up and hugged them both, saying "I'll be sure to thank Fouria the next time I see him. Uncle, they're stunning." She sat back down, taking a moment to wipe under her eyes. Compassion and love was something that she would never take for granted. Knowing that her family didn't have to take her in made her well aware of just how lucky she was.

They enjoyed some small talk as the sun finally sunk below the horizon. Not a half hour after sunset, Charlie saw Amaris' eyes start to droop until the child had fallen asleep at the table. Smiling lightly, Charlie scooped her up and carried her to her room upstairs. She heard her aunt and uncle put away the last of the dishes and trash, and blow out the candles before following her. She deposited Amaris in her bed, tucking her girl in and giving her a kiss on the forehead. A soft "Goodnight" was said from the doorway before Charlie closed it behind her with a soft _snick._

She turned to face her aunt and uncle, who'd just climbed the stairs. "She's out." Charlie said to them. They responded with their goodnights, and Charlie entered her own room, shutting the door softly behind her. The moon's soft light spilled in through her window, lighting the room enough for her to moved around with confidence. Before changing, Charlie had to rewrap her forearms. She'd had her burst marks since she was born. Her aunt told her that it didn't look like she'd born with them, and that they looked fresh the day she'd appeared in front of her aunt. The marks were the same steady silver that they'd always been, sparkling in the moon's light. Sometimes, Charlie would notice them become tinged with green or blue or black. She'd noticed a pattern between the color and the particular strong emotion she was feeling at the time, and eventually, the colors became less strange to her.

She kept them wrapped to avoid people looking. They were slightly raised, and they'd actually grown with her arms, so they were large enough to attract attention when she wore short sleeves. She also kept them covered out of habit. She couldn't remember once that she'd gone out without her forearms wrapped, and she wasn't about to start now. She couldn't explain them, so she hid them to avoid questions in the first place. The wraps dirtied throughout the day, so she changed them each night. Expertly, she rewrapped and tied off each arm under the moon's watchful gaze.

Charlie shrugged into a loose nightshirt and leggings before slipping the crystal underneath her shirt for safekeeping. She'd felt something when she first held it, some sort of happy nudge, like a warm hand across the back of her neck, and felt the same now. The feeling should have worried her, but she had an understanding deep inside her mind that it wasn't malicious, and that she should trust it. It made her feel safe and protected, so she shrugged and released it for the night. She settled down under her blankets for a restful night of sleep.

(Dreams are in italics)

 _The room was black, cavernous, and cold. Charlie stepped inside, her bare feet making no sound on the metal floor. She shivered, aware of a breeze and another presence in the room with her, cold and unforgiving. The whole room seemed to vibrate with a malevolent feeling, penetrating her mind and causing fear to course through her veins. For a dream, the sensation was so real. She took a few deeps breaths before taking other step forward. She stopped again. The bad feeling had gotten stronger, and now she could tell it was coming strongly from a being not too far in front of her, but also from the room itself. She shivered again. She felt surrounded by evil. It was the same way she could feel the protectiveness of the crystal. She wondered at it, realizing her dream-self still had the crystal, and grabbed for it, taking solace in the comforting nudge._

 _"Hello?" She called out questioningly. She took a couple more steps forward. She felt out with her feet before each step, wanting to not trip down steps or miss a giant hole in the floor. It was dark enough that she wouldn't be able to see it until she'd fallen. She also felt out with her mind, trying to track down the being she was sure was there with whatever she could feel. She was not confident, but something within her was again driving her actions. She reached out with what she pictured to be a tendril of her mind, far enough that she hit something. It was a wall or a shield, as solid as if she'd hit a real wall or shield, and she felt the being behind it recoil. She pulled back, unsure of this power she seemed to have, and afraid of the being. Even that simple touch had given her a heart-stopping glimpse of the evil within the being's mind. Her heart went cold._

 _"I know you're here." Her voice sounded small and tinny even to her. She could hear her fear, despite the calming sensation of the crystal, and wondered if the being could see her mind in return. "I can feel you with my mind… I think." She wanted the being to talk. She continued moving forward slowly, feeling out using both her body and mind. She continually reminded herself that this was a dream, and the old saying goes that you can't die in your dream. That gave her confidence to keep moving. "You feel so real," she called out, voicing what her mind was telling her, "but this is a dream, so you can't be." With the help of the crystal, and safe in her knowledge that this was a dream, the fear started to recede substantially, allowing her to take in her surroundings more calmly._

 _After she'd been walking for no more than a few minutes, she started to see a faint light in the background. She stopped to let her eyes adjust, hoping to see the being she could feel. She tried to voice the feeling it had. Bad, evil, wrong. No, none of those worked. Turned. Yes, the being felt turned. She supposed that had to mean it had once been good, but she couldn't feel or see the slightest bit of light in this dark creature. She gasped suddenly, realizing she could see the outline of a broad, tall figure. It was menacing in its height, and she felt her cold heart start to race. "Run!" her brain said, "Flee!" But she did neither._

 _"I see you." she said instead, out loud, and with more confidence than she really felt._

 _She reached out again with her mind, feeling for the resistance she'd felt earlier. She wanted to know as much as she could about this being before she awoke. She could sense that it was male, and for the moment, wasn't acknowledging her demand for a response. She ran into the same resistance she had before. She touched it with her tendril of mind, hesitantly at first, and then with more confidence as it didn't react or recoil as before. But then it did. It slammed her back into her head, as sharp as a knife and with as much force as a hammer blow. The pain was incredible. She'd never felt anything like it in her life. It tore a scream from her throat and tears from her eyes. She let go of the crystal and grabbed her head. It felt like her skull was being split in two._

 _She sank to her knees, now silently screaming to the ceiling for the intense pain and lack of air. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. Her hands still enclosed her head as she tried to retreat from the being that was causing her pain, but she couldn't get far enough away. She couldn't escape. The pain was going to kill her. In the very back of her mind, it occurred to her again that this was too real of an experience to be a dream. The tendril in her mind slowly started the withdraw. It was almost as if there was actually an ice pick in her head. She sucked in a deep breath, seeing spots and feeling very weak and stupid for not leaving when she'd had the chance. She was still unable to move._

 _The pain retreated slowly with the withdrawn ice pick. She suspected later that if it hadn't begun to fade when it did, she would have died, again cementing that this was no dream. The being pulled out like rusty nail, taking its time and causing as much pain as it could, as if to show her it had all the power. She laid there, panting, trembling, unable to understand how this could happen in a dream. She cursed herself for being overconfident and trusting whatever mind trick she'd been able to do. When she finally opened her eyes again, she gasped. Right above her, with eyes black as night, was an older looking man with a white beard. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, and she could see his pointed white teeth. He regarded her with a cruelty that sent a wave of cold through her limbs. The man looked as if it could kill her with no remorse._

 _"_ I _see_ you _." he said with a hiss. And with a wave of his hand, she passed out._

(End of dream)


	2. Chapter 2- The First Steps

AN: Hello again! As I mentioned before, I have the first several chapters written, so I hope to be updating quickly for now. I do want to warn you now that this is turning out to be a pretty long story, at least by my standards, longer than I originally intended, though this'll only be my second chapter. Its also taking on a life of its own, and I ended up making it much more about Charlie than I originally intended. Stick with me, though, Anakin and Obi-Wan's relationship will come into play, as will Anakin and Padmé's. The rating is also there for the sake of later chapters ;). As for Anakin's fate, I don't want to give it away, but suggestions are still welcome. Again, reviews are appreciated, as is constructive criticism. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, and May the Force Be With You.

Images: I'm a very visual person, and I've been using different images as an influence on this story. In order to share them with you, I've created a Dropmark photo album account, and the link is http (colon, slash, slash) (period) (my username) (period) (drop mark) (slash) 289967

(You'll have to remove the ALL spaces and parentheses, and replace the symbols, sorry). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The world belongs to the genius George Lucas, with the exception of my OCs and certain made-up places and events.

CHAPTER 2

Charlie awoke in a room that was most definitely not her own. The bed was hard, the blanket was thin, and the room was artificially lit. No sunlight, no windows. She groaned, rolling over and hearing her back crack loudly in the room, empty except for her and her bed. She opened her eyes and sat up enough to notice that this was no room, but a cell. The thick, black metal bars on the door gave her that hint. She reached up, groaning again at the throbbing in her head. She couldn't remember what had happened, didn't understand why she wasn't at home. Her limbs ached and she was freezing. And she didn't know where the bloody Sith hell she was.

She sat up, giving her head time to adjust. She did a slow passover of her body, feeling for broken limbs and any cuts or bruises. She wasn't bleeding that she could tell, and she didn't feel anything broken. Still, her head ached fiercely, and she rested it in her hands in an attempt to get it to settle down. "What in Sith's hell happened to me?" she thought.

And then she gasped, the events of the night before coming back to her in a painful rush. Here brain ran in circles, tears pricking it her eyes. She felt cold dread seep into her limbs. "It must not have been a dream, but I don't understand." she thought, "How did I get here? Where is here? Who was that man?" She had so many questions, and their rampage through her brain only increased the throbbing. She clenched her fist, trying her level best to hold off tears. She felt, almost reflexively, for her crystal. With a cry of relief, she felt it sitting under her nightshirt, and she wrapped her fist around it. She reveled in the comfort it gave her.

But that train of thought quickly lead to her family. She gasped again, wondering how she'd forgotten. "Are they here?" she wondered. "Did they taken them as well?" She buried her head in her hands once again, feeling all-consuming sorrow fall over her. She gripped her crystal, her last memory of them, tightly. It's pointed end dug into her palm, calming her, centering her. The sharp point of pain in contrast to the dull throbbing of her head gave her something to hold on to. A couple a deep breaths later, and she wasn't feeling quite so hopeless anymore.

She spent what felt like the next several hours exploring what little her cell had to offer, and wondering where the man she'd met last night was. She assumed that was who captured her, but she still wanted to know how a dream could turn into reality like that. She wanted to know where she was. She wanted answers to her questions. She would be surprised if she was still on Janulik, but how the hell had she gotten here? She shook with contained emotion once again, scared for herself, for her family, for her life.

"No." a voice in her head spoke. "Fear, you must bury. Emotions, you must bury until use them, you can. Yourself, you must force to focus." Charlie's breath quickened, unsure of where the voice had come from. She saw the sense in it's words, but this was easier said then done. Centering herself once more this the help of her crystal, she took a deep breath. And not a moment too soon. Her burst marks tingled, suddenly, alerting her of something.

Suddenly, she felt the presence of the man again. Her marks had been giving her fair warning. She stood up fast, saying "You! I can feel you again! Who are you? What do you want? You can't keep me here!" But she recognized the futility in her voice. She could hear footsteps now, getting closer. She saw the bearded man again, exactly as she remembered him. He was wearing all black, down to his cloak and boots. His face looked simply evil, and he radiated malevolence. Most disconcerting, though, were his eyes. They were black as pitch, even in the light of the hallway. It looked as if he had no pupils, and that creeped Charlie out.

He seemed to glow, as if touching him would burn her skin. He stopped in front of her cell, staring into her eyes and breathing heavily. He glowered at her. She stared back, defiant, if scared. He looked as he had last night. As if he could end her life without a care. This scared her more than anything, this disregard for life. But she remember the voice's words, remember the feel of her crystal. She buried the fear, and met his stare with confidence.

"My master wishes to speak with you." The being spoke with a gravelly, dangerous sounding voice, and a stern accent. Charlie's confidence shank a little. Who was she to stand up to this man? "NO." she told herself vehemently. "Who is he to keep me here!?" she thought silently.

"Who are you?" she almost whispered, "Where am I?"

"My master wishes to speak with you." He repeated himself, and she sighed with frustration.

"Who are you?" she repeated, stronger this time. "Where am I, and what do you want with me?"

"If you do not come with me, I will not hesitate to use force." the man replied. To Charlie's eyes, it looked as if her would enjoy that. Well, she damn well wasn't about to give him that pleasure.

"Fine." she replied flippantly, but with an undercurrent of frustration. Was it her imagination, or did he look slightly disappointed. Not one to turn down a small victory, Charlie smiled to herself.

He unlocked her cell door and took her roughly by the arm. It appeared she'd made him angry. He half-walked, half-dragged her down the dark hall, through a maze of corridors, and into the cavernous room that they'd first met in. She flinched each time they took a step, her head throbbing in time. The man wasn't being gentle. She saw the same light she had last night, and as they walked towards it, she watched it grow brighter. Their footsteps echoed off the walls, well, his footsteps accompanied by the sound of her dragging feet. She realized belatedly that she might want to take advantage of an escape opportunity, and tried to memorize the way they'd come, but it was no use. Her head was having none of it.

Finally, the man stopped in front of a large black double door. He spoke, this time with something she could only label as a slight deference. "Master, I have arrived with the girl." The doors slid open slowly with a hiss, and the pair walked through them. Charlie gasped, again. The room was a large half-circle. The entire curved wall was a window, confirming her suspicions that she was no longer on Janulik. The landscape was as foreign to her as every other planet in the galaxy. However, it was a beautiful site to see. She stood frozen where the man had deposited her. She was another figure, or rather felt in her mind his presence, sitting in the throne like chair, raised on a dais.

From what she could see, the building itself protruded up from a sinkhole deep in the ground. The view out the window afforded her a look of the other sinkholes that she guessed were characteristic of this planet. The window was a few stories above the lip of the hole, and so the building must be unimaginably high. The tower was cylindrical, based on the shape of the room. What disappointed her most, though, was the lack of civilization. From her vantage point, the tower seemed to be the only building for as far as she could see. She supposed that an escape or a rescue was far fetched, but she'd still hoped.

The man stood next to the chair, which turned slowly to face her. Charlie felt the slow creep of a repulsed expression across her face. When he was fully turned, she beheld him. The being was cloaked in black. His hood obscured his face, but just like the other man, he exuded evil. He was wearing trousers and boots, crossed at the knee. She saw two wrinkly white hands resting on the arms of the chair. The being seemed relaxed. Charlie stared at the area in which his face was supposed to be, challenging him to speak.

Finally, he did. "Welcome, my child, to Utapau." His voice sent shivers down her spine. It was like nails on a chalkboard. She clenched her fists, willing her face not to give away what she felt.

"Why am I here? Who are you, and what do you want with me!?" She demanded of him, allowing the anger to seep into her voice. She had asked that too many times since she arrived. She wanted answers!

The man, for his voice revealed him as male, was still. "I am Darth Sidious. He is Darth Tyranus. Welcome to your new home."

Charlie gaped at the man, completely thrown by his insinuations. "What in seven hells do you mean, my new home? This place is no home to me. How and _why_ did you bring me here?"

The man paused before replying. "I am a Sith Lord, and Tyranus is my apprentice. You will train under me. You are powerful, child, and I wish to feed that power and train you to control it. Most Force-sensitive creatures subject to what Tyranus did to you last night would be catatonic or dead. You should be proud. Here you will stay until a full Sith you become, and then I will have you by my side as my secret weapon, and together, we will defeat the Jedi and rule the galaxy!" The man moved for the first time, forming a fist with his right hand and slamming it onto the throne's arm, as if to punctuate his sentence.

Charlie felt it like a blow, but the pain was tempered by new anger, hot and insidious, giving her the courage to reply. "What gives you the idea that I would stay? Be trained under you? With the sole purpose of becoming your _weapon?_ No, _you_ will take me back to my family. What gives you the right to take an innocent girl from her home!? Who do you think you are, you repugnant, conceited-"

And with a wave of his hand she was pinned against the wall. She couldn't breathe, again. The man in the chair pinned her there with an invisible effort that didn't see to affect him at all.

"You will become my apprentice. You will bow to my power. I will be your master, and I will not have insolence from you, youngling!" And with a wave of his hand, Charlie fell to a heap on the group.

"Stand." the man spoke again, and again without her will she was forced into a standing position. "Will you go peacefully?" he asked.

"No." she forced out, the word made rough by the trauma her throat had received. The man motioned to Tyranus, who stepped of the dais, and walked over to her. Charlie regarded him, hoping her fear did not show in her eyes. Without warning, the same pain that had assaulted her head the previous night did again. She screamed, unable to bear the pain. She dropped to her knees, her legs unable to support her weight any longer. Tyranus retreated much more quickly than the night before, and with him went the worst of the pain. Charlie breathed in deep once again, willing the throbbing to leave quickly.

They repeated this cycle for what felt like forever. Sidious pinning her against the wall with a flick of a finger, unable to breathe, unable to move until he released her. He would ask for her acquiescence, and she would refuse. He would motion to Tyranus, then, who would attack her mind. He never stayed too long, just long enough to agonize her. Together they attacked her, mind and body, and slowly they wore her down. It occurred to Charlie that perhaps this was not the way to go about it. It was clear that they were intent on keeping her here without killing her, and there must be some way she could talk her way out of the immediacy Sidious wanted. An idea formed in her mind. When Sidious released her from the wall for the umpteenth time, Charlie held up a hand.

"Yes, child?" Sidious spoke, a note of victory in his voice. That alone made the urge to punch him even stronger.

"Wait." Charlie took a moment to catch her breath and think through the pain. "I need..." she panted, "more information."

He regarded her. "Do you have no idea of what you are?"

Charlie shook her head.

"Didn't you ever wonder at your powers? At these marks on your arms?" With a flick of his fingers, the wrappings flew off her arms. She gasped, and grabbed at them. How was he controlling her? What was this magic?

"How do you do that? What do you mean 'Force-sensitive?'" she asked, remember what he'd said before. "The Force is a myth, and the Jedi and the Sith are character in fairytales."

Sidious paused. Was he surprised? He spoke again, a note of amusement in his voice. "Oh, how a child's naiveté never fails to surprise me. You are wrong, child, in all of your assumptions. But I do not have time to explain this, not now." His voiced dropped to a growl. "TC-14, come!" He called for what she assumed was the droid, by the name. From a door to the left that she hadn't noticed before entered a silver protocol droid.

"Yes, master?" The droid spoke with an effeminate voice, and Charlie couldn't determine a gender at all.

"The girl needs an education in her _fairytales._ Take her to her room and tell her what I have told you. Feed her, bathe her, and clothe her. I would educate her myself, but there is a more pressing issue that requires my attention." Sidious demanded of his droid.

"Yes master, very good master." the droid replied. "Come with me, child." It walked over the where Charlie was still kneeling on the floor. Charlie stood, hoping to maintain some sense of dignity. She brushed off her clothes, and ran a hand through her hair to pull it out of her face.

She turned and followed the droid out, not giving the Sidious or Tyranus a second glance.


	3. Chapter 3- Silverstar

AN: As I said, updating quickly while I can. University starts again in a few weeks, and then I'll be swamped. Also, I've updated the photo album. Link is in the second chapter. I'm going to get it out while I can. As per usual, read and enjoy! And May the Force Be With You :).

P.S.- Someone mistook this for an Anakin/OC story, and it will most definitely be an Obi-Wan/OC story. Anakin will play a role, absolutely, but he and Charlie won't end up together. Sorry for any confusion!

Disclaimer: It's all George's.

CHAPTER 3

Charlie didn't speak on the way to her room. She was visibly shaking, her fists clenched at her side. Several times she almost fell, needing the droid's quick assistance to keep her upright. She didn't know what emotion was affecting her like this; anger or fear. She wanted to scream and throw things in her anger. How dare that awful, terrible man just assume she was going to fall under him will and become is _weapon._ On the other hand, she was terrified of experience more of the same pain she'd just been subjected to. The cold, emotionless look in Tyranus' eyes gave her chills again and again.

She noticed that they were heading a different direction than her cell, but didn't take much notice of it. She wasn't tired, per say, just worn down. The droid tried to make small talk as they walked, but when it became clear that Charlie wasn't about to reciprocate, it quieted down. She was in no mood to hear Sith propaganda from a droid undoubtedly programed to think its master was the greatest thing since sliced bread. Speaking of which, she was starving. She didn't think she'd eaten anything since that last dinner on Janulik.

So she was relieved when they stopped. They were in front of another sliding door, and the droid instructed her to press her hand to the security pad next to it. The door opened at her touch to reveal a serviceable room. The bed looked much more comfortable than the one she'd slept on last night, but then again, so would a wooden board. The room was black and silver, with a sort of cold feel that made her think it would never become home. The droid pointed out the fresher off to the right and the closet to the left. The room had a bed, a nightstand, a desk, a closet, and a fireplace.

"Come with me, milady, and we'll get you cleaned up." The droid walked her into the fresher.

It also looked serviceable. Black marble streaked with white form the appliances. She noticed a touch panel by the shower.

"You shower while I retrieve food and clothes." the droid instructed. "There are clean underclothes on the desk and a robe on the back of the door." The droid turned to leave.

"Wait!" Charlie called, "Will you bring me wraps for my forearms? I'm rather unused to having them bare." She hugged them to herself, hands covering the majority of the marks, feeling very small.

The droid paused for a moment, and then nodded. "I will see what I can find, milady."

Charlie smiled at it, the first time those face muscles had been used in a while, and said "Thank you." The droid was the first being that had shown her any kindness in this strange place.

She reached over to grab the clean underclothes from the desk, and shut the fresher door behind her. A light came on overhead, but there were no windows. She caught sight of herself in the mirror, and stopped, staring. She looked... haggard. Distressed, sad, maybe a little angry. She'd never seen herself like this before, and a fear touched her once again. She pulled her eyes away, not wanting to look anymore. She stripped, leaving her soiled nightshirt and leggings on the edge of the sink. She walked over to the panel, bare feet treading lightly. It responded to her first touch, and asked her if she wanted to turn on the shower. She selected a nice hot temperature. She wanted to be clean.

The water was strong and boiling and Charlie tried to scrub the past day off of herself. She was gentle on her burst marks, but vigorous everywhere else. She washed her hair with the shampoo that was available, taking her time. She didn't know how the rest of today would go, and she wanted to be as clean as possible for whatever lay ahead. When she felt like she would melt under the water if she stayed in any longer, she tapped the panel again, switching the stream off. She toweled herself off, dressed in the underclothes and a surprisingly soft robe, and threw her long hair up in the towel.

Charlie's feet were cold on the metal floor when she stepped out of the fresher, letting the steam out with her. She padded over to the nightstand, hoping to find with which to brush her hair. She found a comb in he draw, and sat on the bed to start working it through her hair. She hummed as she worked, trying to fill the empty room. She'd been singing for as long as she could remember, mostly for fun, sometimes with the town choir for holiday songs. Now, she hummed for comfort. But before she could fully transition to singing, there came a knock on the door. Charlie replaced the comb, having tied her hair back in a simple french braid.

The droid knocked again. Charlie walked to the door, looking for a panel and finding one identical to its counterpart on the other side of the doorway. She tapped it, and in walked the droid, clanking with every step. TC-14, as she remembered its name was, had a full armload. Charlie rushed to help, not wanting it to drop anything. Charlie grabbed provisions and a water jug from the droid, taking them over to her desk. On the bed, TC laid an armful of clothes.

Charlie walked over to the best, curious as to what the droid had picked out for her. The droid pulled tight lace-up leggings, short shorts, a camisole that just reached the top of the shorts, and a tunic from the pile. Everything was black. Charlie pulled her robe off and dressed, not minding that TC was there. Everything fit, and she didn't know whether this disturbed her or not. When she was fully dressed, TC handed her socks and knee high boots. Again, everything fit perfectly. The boots molded to her feet, nice and comfortable. TC handed her a utility belt and a cloak to finish off the outfit. She strapped everything on before she noticed that her arms were still bare. The tunic sleeves cut off as it left her shoulder.

"TC, did you find wrappings for my arms?" She questioned the droid.

"Oh, yes milady. Here we are." The droid pulled out two strips of cloth, black again, and handed them to Charlie. Charlie wrapped her forearms with a practiced hand and tied them off expertly as TC watched.

"Milady, if you don't mind me asking, are you ambidextrous?"

Charlie looked up, surprised. She'd never thought it that way.

"I guess I am TC. I never really thought about it until now." Charlie shrugged, testing her wrappings for comfort.

If a droid could have looked thoughtful, TC would've. "Nonetheless," said the droid, "now I am to begin your instruction on the ways of my master and his apprentice. If you could, tell me what you know of the galaxy and the republic?"

Charlie turned with interest, thinking. "A lot less than I thought I did a day ago." she said ruefully. "Janulik was an outer rim planet. The people of Creuset kept to themselves. Traders used to tell stories about the Force, but everyone thought they were made up. There was no reason to think otherwise. I heard mention of the Sith and the Jedi one time at the market, and I when I questioned my aunt and uncle about them, both confirmed that they were naught but fairytales. I suspect now, though, that we were mistaken."

TC paused before speaking, assimilating everything that Charlie had told her.

"Very well. You have much to learn. Please, milady, sit and eat while I talk, for I fear it will take a while. You must be hungry."

It was true, Charlie was starving. So she sat at the desk and opened a few of the packages of food, starting her meal as the droid began its tale.

"You are correct to assume you were mistaken." TC began, "The Force is real. It surrounds you. It is part of you, part of your very essence. The Jedi and the Sith are as much a fairytale as you are. They are quite real. Any Force-sensitive being can interact with the force, but it takes a Jedi or a Sith to control it successfully, and with enough precision for it to be useful." The droid continued, speaking of the Galactic Republic. It briefly covered the galaxy's long history and the different wars that it had gone through to spawn the Republic. "As much peace as the galaxy has experienced in recent years," it said, "my master has experience nothing but turmoil." The droid spoke of the Jedi as wrong, not fully in control, and as dictators who'd come to rule to galaxy through false means. It talked about different ways the Jedi had wronged the Sith.

As Charlie sat and listened, something sounded... off to her. She knew enough about droids to know that this one sounded even less human than it normally should have. It sounded recorded. An idea occurred to Charlie than. She stood, watching the droid carefully for a reaction. She waved a hand in front of its face. Nothing. She jumped around a few times, trying to catch its attention. Nothing. This droid was not as it should be. She walked around it, looking for the power down button on its neck. She found it an pressed it, and the droid went silent.

Charlie moved around the front of the droid next, using her fingers to search. She found what she was looking for; a removable panel above the droids right leg, and off to the side. She grabbed a fork from the leftovers of her food, and pried the panel open.

"Yes!" she whispered. Just as she'd thought. Inside was a chip, and she easily removed it. Some protocol droids had these panels, which bypassed the majority of their circuitry, deactivated their various controls over themselves, and turned them into what amount to a playback device. The chips were called playback chips. Charlie had seen one in a droid that was being used to advertise its master's wares. When it kept repeating the same thing over and over again, she'd gone to its master and told him what was going on. He'd explained the chip to her then.

"So this is why you didn't react to my movements. Someone doesn't want me know what you would say given the chance." Charlie mused out loud. She knew exactly who that someone was, and was proud she had the wherewithal to notice and check. In all of their stories, neither her aunt nor her uncle had once called the Jedi dictators. Charlie smiled to herself, thinking that Sidious would have to do better than a playback chip if he wanted to convince her. Now to hear the true story.

She reached around the droid's neck and powered it up again.

It reacted immediately "Oh hello! Oh my, what ever has happened? I do believe we've met!" The droid sounded flustered.

"Hello again!" replied Charlie brightly. "I thought you sounded recorded, so I removed a playback chip! You were telling me lies that I assume came from this chip. You're under orders to educate me on the galaxy and the Republic. Now, I need to know the truth about the Force, the Jedi, the Sith, and the Galactic Republic. Not some tin can version that your master fed you."

The droid took a moment to respond. If it could have looked affronted, it might have. "Hmph. I most certainly cannot apologize for my master, but if it is the truth you desire, it is the truth you shall get. You are quite right however, I felt the chip as it overrode my systems. There was nothing I could do. Nevertheless, you were not fooled, were you?" It might have looked pleased for a second, Charlie couldn't tell. "Well then, let me give you the education you deserve."

Charlie smiled and sat once again.

The droid began "You were captured from your home on an outer rim territory planet. Despite the lonely position of your planet, you are a citizen of the Galactic Republic. We are currently residing on Utapau, another outer rim planet of sinkholes, deserts, and underground oceans. This building is the home of my masters, Master Sidious and Master Tyranus. You've met both. They are Sith lords, and pride themselves on being in control of the dark side of the Force. Yes, milady, the Force is real, as are the Jedi and the Sith. The Jedi Temple sits on Coruscant, and in it resides the Jedi Council of 12 grand masters. It is there that Masters and Padawans train, and younglings are educated. The Jedi are heralded as the peacekeepers of the universe. I do not know too terribly much about them. The Sith and the Jedi cannot exist together, and so my master forbids any talk of them. However, I can recite their code. Would you like to hear it?"

Charlie nodded.

"Very well," replied the droid, "but I must stress interpretation. It will seem formal, restricting, and some of it will seem to go against nature. However, each Jedi is entitled to his or her own interpretation of the code, and they may choose to live as they will. They may choose their individual definitions of each word, and live by those. Do not assume anything." With that warning the droid began.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force._

Charlie thought it sounded, at first glance, beautiful. She saw why the droid would warn her against assumptions, as a lack of emotion and passion was the very thing that scared her about Tyranus. However, she felt, with certain interpretations, she could live by that code.

The droid was continuing its speech. "And that is the mantra they live by. Both the Jedi and the Sith share some characteristics, though. They are fierce warriors, and both believe they are right in their ways. Both have skill with a lightsaber and the force. However, the Sith gain their power from anger, and they are all the stronger for it. Jedi use anger as a sign that a young Padawan is turning too dark, and they must do something to stop it. They preach letting your anger flow into the force with practiced meditation. Sith have a certain disregard for life that make them fearsome enemies. Sith are not afraid to kill, while Jedi avoid it. They are peacekeepers, not deathbringers. The Sith, and I should mention that there are only two at any time, have the opposite view. They feel slighted by the Jedi, because they are technically more powerful than the council, but are ignored until they become a threat. The feeling that the Jedi are good and the Sith are bad is echoed throughout the galaxy. The Sith are treated as outcasts, and this had made them angrier as the years go by.

They need a new apprentice. Darth Maul, Master Sidious' previous apprentice, died at the hand of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi on Naboo during a battle with the Trade Federation. Maul managed to mortally wound Kenobi's Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Master Sidious, while angry at his young apprentice's death, considers the result of the Naboo battle to be a positive. Why I do not know. The queen, Padmé Amidala survived, as well as Kenobi's new apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. That battle ended five years ago. Since then, the galaxy has been quiet, but in the whispers of conversation I hear, there is some new threat brewing.

That is where you come in. My masters' interest in you stems from your power. You are neither light nor dark until you choose, and even then your power will remain. They will attempt to force you to pledge yourself to the causes of the Sith. They want you as their next apprentice. You will have enough power to be a threat to them, once you are fully trained, and I think perhaps they fear this. The Jedi, of course, also know of your existence. It is not often a child of your power is born, when they are, it creates a disturbance in the force that all trained Jedi and Sith can feel. Those marks on your arms, your ability with the Force; you are no normal human. My master has given me limited knowledge on this subject, but you, milady, are the last of the Silverstars."

* * *

Charlie sank into her chair, trying to comprehend everything that TC had just told her. She had always known about the Republic, but was more focused on her daily life than the affairs of a government that basically ignored her planet. But the Force, the Jedi and the Sith? These were fairytales come to life. And she was _what_? A Silverstar? What did that mean? There was too much to take in. It wasn't possible that she was anything special; she was just a normal girl from a normal family. And yet, the more she thought about, the more she realized that was a lie. Her birth, if it could even be called that, had been as far from normal as anything. The inexplicable markings on her arms, the weird new power she seemed to have, the voice she'd heard in her head, even the strange feelings from the crystal she'd been gifted.

"TC," Charlie said slowly, trying to pick one question out of the many she had, "what, exactly, is a Silverstar?"

The droid paused, as if to gather itself, and responded "I'm not sure I can answer your question, I'm afraid. Master has not told me much about them that I can remember. There might be more on the playback chip. I know that they were a group, much like the Jedi or the Sith, that existed long ago. They were powerful, enough so that they were forced out of the affairs of the galaxy for fear that any political power would allow them ultimate control. Those marks of yours, though, they clearly identify you as a Silverstar, and one has not been seen for centuries. I'm afraid all other questions about the Silverstars you will have to ask my master. I do have instructions for what you are to do next, if you would like to hear them. My master would like to begin your training as soon as possible."

But before the droid could continue, Charlie reached up and shut it off again. She replaced the playback chip, and turned the droid back on. She wanted to hear what she was sure was propaganda all the way through. She would need it if she was going to be convincing.

The droid began identically to its previous recitation, and told Charlie exactly what she expected to hear. The recording exploited all of the restricting parts of the Jedi code, and twisted words to make them sound simply bad. It described the Sith as not evil, but more powerful and wronged. Sidious' anger shone in the recorded statement, making it very easy for Charlie to see where their hatred of the Jedi stemmed from. The droid had been right. The Sith had been ignored, tossed aside, and treated as outcasts. They had taken up with the dark side of the force, and it had twisted them until they were evil beings, with no sliver of the light they once held. It, of course, made no mention of the dangers of the dark side of the force. It mentioned the Silverstars again, but gave no more information than TC previously had. Charlie sighed with frustration, and switched it off again.

She sat and thought. The Force, for that is what she assumed the power in her mind was, was calling her towards the Jedi. Her very being recoiled at the thought of become a Sith. And she taken from her family, not rejected by them. But how, when she was locked within a Sith temple, was she going to escape the two powerful masters that held her captive? A plan formed slowly, dependent on her new powers and her ability as an actor. She knew nothing of the ways of the force, but, if she was to believe TC, she had significant power to tap into. She would take her training here, for as long as she could without compromising her decision to not embrace the dark side of the force. She would not kill, she would not destroy recklessly, and she would not abandon her promise to herself. She would pretend to follow their way of thinking, pretend that she had heard the recording and only the recording, pretend that her new power had blinded her to the truth. She would be a good pupil, but she would not be a Sith. She could physically pretend, she believed, but how would she hold off the truth in her mind?

"Already know, you do. Use the Force, you will, to protect your mind."

Charlie stood up so fast the chair fell over. Where had that come from? It was the same voice in her head that she'd hear earlier. She looked around, but she was alone but for TC-14. She righted the chair and slowly sat back down. She did not get a malicious feeling from the voice, which comforted her, but rather one of wisdom and serenity. She pondered the advice it had given her. It had been right before, could it possibly be right now? She remembered her first interaction with Tyranus, and how she could feel walls around his being. She wondered if, with enough practice, she could block out certain portions of her mind from others around her. Yes, the more she thought about it, the more she was certain. This is what she would do. She could, she had to. With her power, she could protect herself, body and mind. She stood, more certain of herself than she could ever remember being, and reactivated the droid one last time.

It awoke flustered again. "Oh my, hello again milady, did I shut down accidentally? Oh, I must get that bug removed from my system. My fault. What were we talking about? Was there something you needed?"

Charlie smiled at it, happy she didn't have to explain the shutdown. It occurred to her that with the chip in, the droid didn't seem remember any of their illicit conversation. She supposed this was a good thing, as she didn't know the exact functions of the droid. Would Sidious remove the chip? Would it be forced to reveal the entirety of their conversation? Well, even with their previous conversation, Charlie had made no mention of her decision or her plan. She would just have to be a good actor.

"Yes," Charlie replied, "before you shut down you mentioned instructions for what I was to do next? I guess I have no other choice than to accept your master's proposal."

"Oh yes!" there droid said. "Once you are dressed and fed, you are to return to the master room to begin your training. I will lead you there. Are you ready?"

Charlie nodded, and stood. She threw the trash from her meal into a shoot, adjusted her utility belt before walking over to the door and opening it with a top of her finger. Together, she and the droid departed the room.

Her head had stopped aching after the shower, so she made an effort this time to remember where she was going. She would not be seduced by the dark side of the force, and Sidious discovered her plan, an attempted escape might be her Plan B. In the back of head, she knew running would be useless. For now, though, she shook the thought away. She needed to focus.

When they reached the master room, the door opened automatically. Sidious sat on this throne, Tyranus standing beside him. Both faced the window wall, studying something. They spoke in low tones, ceasing when they realized they had company. They turned to face her together, and she kept her back straight, meeting their gaze with confidence. Once again, she couldn't see Sidious' face. She hoped she would never have to.

"So, girl," Sidious spoke with the same gravelly voice as before, "has my droid done a satisfactory job educating you on our history? It is most important that you understand."

Charlie nodded. "I wish to know more about the Silverstars." she said, giving voice to her most burning question.

Sidious nodded and said "All in good time, child. You must learn how to control your power before we teach you the extent of it. In order to do that, you must train here with us. I will turn you into the most powerful Sith the galaxy has ever seen. You will become my apprentice, after Darth Tyranus, and together we will rule the galaxy with an iron fist. Disposing of those Jedi will be child's play to a fully trained Silverstar."

Charlie stared at him, feeling the malicious intent through the force. He was simply emanating evil.

"Are you giving me a choice?" she replied. "If I refuse, will you kill me?"

Sidious laughed, a sound that grated on Charlie's nerves.

"Why would you need one, my child? The Jedi deserve a fate that you will bring them. Your death would be a waste."

He was testing her, Charlie suddenly realized. He wanted to know whether or not she'd accepted the teachings of the droid. This was it. She had to convince them that she'd accepted their propaganda. She let her body relax and a slow smirk come over her face.

"Yes," she replied, "that is true, they do. I have listened to all this droid has had to tell. I want to embrace my power, and if it is under your tutelage, so be it. I will join you and together we will root the Jedi from their nests and destroy them. I embrace my power and your teachings." Now she let anger seep into her voice. "They do not deserve the position of power they've been given. They do not deserve the praise and acceptance of the people. They are uptight, stuck in their old ways, with their old teachings. They must fall, and if it is within my power, I will make it happen." She knelt then. "Let me give myself and my power to you, Master Sidious."

Sidious laughed again. "Very good! Yes, I think you will make a pupil beyond my wildest dreams. I accept you and your power. Now, rise, my young apprentice, and let us begin your training!"

Charlie stood, bowed low, and waited for further instructions. She was amazed that she'd made it through that unscathed. She laid it on thick, hoping to give the Sith Lord no reason to doubt her allegiances. She had as much of a wall as she could construct in front of the part of her rebelling completely against the dark side. She hoped anything Sidious or Tyranus saw would be cast off as residual doubt.

She felt the weapon flying towards her before she could see it, and reach a fast hand out to catch its hilt, not letting her eyes leave the two Sith standing on the dais.

"Very good, young one." said Sidious, nodding as best she could see in that full hood of his. "Do you know what that is?"

Charlie looked down at the weapon in her hands. Understanding came to her in a rush. This was a lightsaber, the fabled deadly weapon of the Jedi and the Sith. She felt for the switch that would activate it. Holding it out in front of her, she pushed. The red beam of plasma extended with a whoosh. It crackled with contained energy, and she admired the build for a few seconds.

"I can wield this." she thought to herself. "I was meant to wield this."

Suddenly, though, Tyranus was in front of her with an identical red saber, and he attacked. She managed to get her arm up in time to block his blow, her face reflecting her surprise and strain, but the force of it threw her across the room. And thus her training began.


	4. Chapter 4- Into Her Own

AN: Enjoy the chapter! As always, reviews are loved and cherished.

Disclaimer: George Lucas.

 **This chapter starts five years in the future.**

CHAPTER 4

Charlie sat on her bed, dressed in her training black. It was her 21st birthday. For five years, the two Sith Lords had held her captive in their temple. For five years, she'd trained in the art of the lightsaber and of controlling the force. For five years, she'd hidden her promise to herself from her captors. For five years, hoping against hope that they wouldn't discover her treachery, she'd secret held to the Jedi code. It had been no waste of time, though. Her training had been tough, but effective. She'd grown strong in body and mind, consistently holding her own against Tyranus. Sidious was pleased with her progress, and so, ready to have her complete her training, had instructed her to build herself a lightsaber. This was typically the last step in a Jedi or Sith's training.

But Charlie's mind had wandered from that task.

"I need to leave." she thought. "I've been trapped here too long."

She dropped her head, eyes focusing on the silver crystal in her hand. She'd worn it for all the time she'd been here, using its strength to bury her feelings about her family. When she'd learned enough about the force to understand its uses, she learned to bury those feelings in the force. She'd used the force like a teddy bear during her training. After a particularly brutal attack from Tyranus, she'd returned to her room in tears, unable to control her emotions. That was the day she had learned how to meditate.

Sidious had said her skill with a saber rivaled everything he'd ever seen, and while she'd come to take his compliments with a grain of salt, even she could see that her abilities were strong. Having nothing to compare herself to but Tyranus, she began to base her judgement of herself off of their daily sparring sessions. He was a strong Sith, but she was stronger. She'd come to realize that, because she was a Silverstar, she had access to the kind of power only Sith could wield. The key being that she could wield it without succumbing to the dark side. It was this that gave her the ability to continually hide her true nature when she was engaged in a battle mind-to-mind with Tyranus.

In the last two years, Sidious had sent her on small missions with Tyranus. He'd apparently come to trust her enough. They went nowhere crazy, but Charlie had taken advantage of every moment she had without Tyranus to talk to the people she met, asking them about the Republic and the Jedi. She was curious, but also looking to time her escape right. TC had told her that first day that they Jedi knew of her existence, but it had been years since then. What if they'd forgotten about her? With her powers, she could easily be mistaken for a Sith. What if they rejected her?

Currently, Sidious was away from the lair, as she had taken to calling it in her head. She knew he was on Coruscant, but he would be calling shortly. She never knew where Tyranus was, but felt his presence. The two were always on the move, though this afternoon the three were supposed to meet to examine the fruits of Charlie's labor. It had been ten years since the battle on Naboo, and the Queen had become the Senator. As far as Charlie was aware, the dark side had been in constant motion since then. For some reason, the Jedi seemed oblivious to the machinations of the Sith lords, and there was nothing she could do to help. She needed to leave, she needed to go warn the Jedi, but first, she needed a lightsaber.

Charlie sighed, returning to the task at hand. She was almost finished, she just had to place the crystal that was the essential part of any lightsaber. She'd been sitting on the bed debating what color to choose. She didn't want red. Her training saber had been red, and the color had too much of an association with the dark side. She'd thought about blue, until the crystal she wore around her neck caught her eyes. It held a distinct similarity to the colored ones she had. They all were shaped mostly the same, and all seemed to glow from the inside.

"It couldn't hurt to try." she thought wryly.

Her hilt was metal, black with silver accents. The button to activate was just where her thumb would be if she was holding the saber with one hand. The hilt was a hand-and-a-half, giving her enough room to fight with both hands, but not too much weight to make fighting with one hand impossible. Charlie removed the necklace and slipped the crystal off the chain. She wrapped her hand around it fully, basking in the warm nudge one last time. She slipped it into its place and locked the cover on. She was careful about her work, not knowing exactly what was going to happen. She sent a short prayer to the stars before activating the saber.

WHOOSH

There was a rush of power and the sizzle of the energy characteristic of lightsabers. In her hand, Charlie held a deadly looking, incredible powerful silver lightsaber. She swung it around a couple of times, cutting cleanly through a few pieces of wood she'd brought just for that purpose. She fought off a few imaginary enemies, and ran through some basic battle exercises. It was a magnificent weapon. She could have laughed with joy. She had created this, and she could control it! The weapon was weighted perfectly. It could have been an extension of her arm.

"Yes," she said out loud, still admiring her lightsaber, "this is the weapon of a Silverstar. This weapon will help me defeat the Sith and bring peace to the galaxy. This is the sign I have long been waiting for. It is time for me to seek out the Jedi temple and, with them, bring peace to the galaxy. I accept the mantle of Silverstar and all that it entails. I am ready." Her voice rose in resonance, taking on a life of its own. It was if she somehow knew what to say without knowing that she was saying it. Her words sent a shiver through her body.

She seemed to glow, all of a sudden, with a silver halo around her. She yelped with surprise, but then relaxed into it, knowing somehow that this was a necessary step. The glow comforted her, and she reveled in it. For the first time in five years, she felt as if her family surrounded her. She could hear voices.

"Go." They said, ringing clearly in what could only be the force. "Be strong, my sister." They said, sounding like the clearest ring of a bell. "Embrace your destiny." They said, louder, as if imbuing the words with power.

And Charlie collapsed on the floor, deactivating her lightsaber not a moment too soon, the silver glow slowly fading.

* * *

She awoke to a banging on her door. "Milady! Milady, Master requires your presence in the master room! You must come now!" TC-14 was at the door.

Charlie quickly stood and checked over herself. She remembered what had happened, but she couldn't figure out why she had passed out. As she hooked her new lightsaber into her utility belt, she realized her burst marks were tingling.

"What the hell?" she thought, rubbing the marks through her wraps. They'd never felt like this before. It was as if small needles were being repeatedly stabbed into her arms. What were those voices that she'd heard? They'd almost been like the one that had helped her twice, five years ago, but they sounded almost... ancient. And with them came the feelings of pride and almost jubilation, not serenity and wisdom. She wanted to stay, wrapped within the force, searching for those voices, but there was nothing she could do to answer her questions.

And she could delay no longer.

"Milady!" the droid was banging again. Charlie jumped. She'd quite forgotten about the droid. "Milady, are you quite all right? You must come quickly!"

"Coming TC!" She yelled to the droid. She stood slowly, extricating herself from the force. She checked over herself, making sure everything was in order. At one last insistent knock from TC, she swept out of the door, black cloak and dark braid trailing behind her.

* * *

Charlie knelt before a hologram of Sidious on a throne. In the five years she'd been here, she'd never seen his face. Tyranus, much more familiar to her, and he stood off in the corner.

"My apprentice, I suspect you have undergone a change. Do you deny this?" Sidious spoke with the same nails-on-chalkboard voice as always.

Charlie however, couldn't deny what had just happened. She shook her head. "No, Master, I do not. However, I ask if you could shed some light on what happened to me?" she said, keeping her voice low and her head down.

Sidious chuckled. " You, my young apprentice, have finally become a true Silverstar. You have come into your power. Look, do you see the markings on your cloak?"

Charlie looked up surprised but somehow not. Wanting to see proof, she grabbed the hem of her cloak and brought it around. Her eyes widened in surprise. The cloak was still black, but the hem, neck, and edge of the hood were now silver, and there was a giant silver mark identical to the ones on her forearms right in the middle of the back. How had this happened?

She voiced her question. "Master," she said, "how has this happened? What does it mean?"

Sidious was silent for a second. "I am always surprised at the gaps in your knowledge, young apprentice. I assumed you recited a pledge, bonding yourself to your destiny as a Silverstar. It is quite common for the person taking the pledge to not know the words until they've said them. Do you know of what I speak?" he asked Charlie.

Charlie, quite aware of the feeling, nodded. "Yes, I do. But who gave me the words?" she asked.

"Well, your Silverstar ancestors have fully accepted you into their ranks. They knew the time was right for you to fully come into your own, so they gave you the words. The cloak is a byproduct of your status. You now wear the cloak of the Silverstars. Do you understand?" Sidious replied.

Charlie, still unsure but somewhat less confused, nodded.

"Very good. Then let us see your lightsaber, girl."

Charlie unhooked her new weapon and brought it up in from of her torso. She activated it without much fanfare, and reveled in the faintly astonished look on Tyranus' face. Sidious emanated a pleased feeling.

"Good, my apprentice, I am pleased. I am not surprised that you chose the crystal you wear. Tyranus, test her!" Sidious barked out the last command to his apprentice, making Charlie stand at attention, sharp green eyes on Tyranus.

The Sith Lord in question jumped down from the stand the hologram was on, flipping with the help of the force, and whipping out his saber, red and crackling. He attacked from about, hoping to catch his opponent off guard and weak. But Charlie was ready. She responded with fervor, and the silver and red energies whipped around each other as the two warriors fought. Every time the two came close, trapped in a standoff, Charlie could see the mixed red and silver light reflected in the his black, emotionless eyes. They fought and fought, neither giving in, neither slowing down.

Until a a small falter by the Sith Lord gave Charlie an opening. Tyranus was good, yes, but Charlie was better, stronger, and he couldn't hold off her onslaught forever. Without injuring him, she disarmed him. Both watched, somewhat incredulous, as his red saber flew through the air, coming to rest in Charlie's left hand. She forced Tyranus to his knees and trapped his neck between the two blades. She paused, meeting his dead gaze, emerald eyes flashing, before she deactivated both. Unceremoniously, she dropped Tyranus' weapon at his feet, and returned to kneel in front of Sidious.

Sidious was clapping slowly, the noise reverberating around the room.

"I believe are ready, my apprentice. I accept you as a Silverstar, and as an apprentice of mine, however, you will not yet be a Sith. Darth Tyranus and I are the two, and here must only ever be two of us at once. Anticipate the day when you may fully pledge yourself to my service, but today is not that day. Never fear! I have work for you to do. However, you are as powerful as a full-blooded Sith, and so I will grant you a boon." The Sith Lord paused, thinking.

"I give you the name... Darth Traya. Rise, Darth Traya, and accept your mantle."

Charlie stood, unsure how she had gotten so lucky. If she'd been required to pledge herself to Sidious and the Sith, she wasn't sure how she'd've escaped. She had kept her promise to not succumb to the dark side of the force for five long years, and she wasn't about to break it now. Her plan B, as feeble as it was, was simply to run. She'd hoped for luck, and luck she had gotten. Tyranus was in the way of her ascension. She put on a pleased face for Sidious, making sure to tint it with a little disappointment.

"Thank you, Master Sidious." Charlie replied. "I thank you for your gift, thought I greatly anticipate the day I can join your ranks. Until then, I will nevertheless pursue the will of the Sith and any orders you give me." Charlie bowed low once again. "What will you have of me now?"

Sidious thought before responding. "I have matters to attend to here, and Tyranus has matters on Geonosis."

He turned to his apprentice. "Remember, Tyranus, the plans for the super weapon are of utmost importance."

He turned back to Charlie. "Rest, young apprentice, until such time that I have need of you. Tyranus, depart at once for Geonosis. You know you must do."

Both Tyranus and Charlie bowed low before departing. Charlie walked the familiar pathway back to her room, hoping it would be for the last time. The door slid open for her as it had done countless time before. She paced inside, a plan forming slowly in her head. She tapped a panel, signaling for TC-14 to come to her room. She needed to leave now; she would not get another chance like this. Tyranus was departing shortly, and Sidious was on Coruscant. They'd left her along before, but now she felt ready to leave. She was finished training. How long could she wait until Sidious or Tyranus called on her to commit a really heinous crime in the name of the Sith? No, she needed to leave now.

While she waited, she began packing. She grabbed a pack from her closet, threw in extra leggings, shorts, shirts, tunics, wraps for her arms, and a pair of boots. Socks and underclothes followed, and she examined the one extra cloak that she had. It had not been changed to that of a Silverstar, so she could use it as a disguise. She switched cloaks, carefully placing the changed one into her pack.

She heard a knock on her door; TC had arrived. Charlie activated the door to open, and the protocol droid stepped inside. Quickly, before the droid could speak, Charlie deactivated it. She opened the panel that she had found five years ago, and removed the chip in hopes that the droid wouldn't remember the conversation they were about to have. When she reactivated it, it bowed as best it could.

"Hello again, milady, you called?" it asked, it's voice as effeminate as ever.

"Yes, TC, I need the long-lasting travel provisions, as much as you think I can carry, and water canteens. I will need a credit counter as well. Also alert the hanger to ready my starfighter for a long journey. I would like to leave as soon as possible." Charlie rattled off her list of demands. She would not be able to return here, so she needed to bring everything while she had the chance.

TC nodded, and set off to find the provisions. Charlie lashed a bedroll and a tent to her pack. She checked her utility belt next. Lightsaber, compass, extra comm unit plus the one on her wrist, a medi-pack, and other useful bits. Two knives strapped to the inside of either calf, and a blaster strapped to the outside of her right thigh. Sometimes it was useful for her enemies not to know she had skill with a lightsaber.

TC came back quickly; apparently Charlie's urgency had sunk in.

"Milady, this should last you long enough to get where you're going. Here is the credit counter, I made sure to grab an unlimited one. Master won't miss it, and you might find use for it. Here are a few canteens as well. You didn't ask for it, but I brought an extra medi-pack. You always seem to come back injured." Charlie was grateful the droid had been so thorough. It was true she had been a magnet for injury on the times Tyranus had taken her with him. Plus, she really had no sense of what she would need or what she would be doing in the coming weeks.

Together, they finished packing. Charlie filled the canteens in the fresher, stopping to throw shampoo, conditioner, and bar soap into a plastic bag. She grabbed a towel and a cloth, and brought the whole load out to the bed. Everything had it's place in her pack. When she'd finished, she watched TC tuck a couple of snack packs into the front pocket, along with one of the canteens. Charlie smiled again. The droid had been the first being kind to her here, and really the only one.

Their job finished, she and TC walked out together. Not letting the door close right away, Charlie turned and said goodbye to the room that had been her home for the past five years. She was not even remotely going to miss it.

She turned to the droid, thanking it one last time before deactivating it. She replaced the chip, and left it turned off outside of her door. She did not need it following her to the hanger. No need to give it more information than necessary. She kept her hood up and head down as she walked to the hanger. She didn't have permission to leave, and there was technically no mission, but the hanger droids didn't know that, they just followed orders. Still, she knew she would face some resistance from guard droids who knew well enough she was not supposed to be leaving before escaping. There were plenty of droidekas around to remember her face, and she wanted to take no chances.

As she approached the entrance to the hanger, she noted that the door was closed and that there were four droidekas standing guard, blasters at the ready.

"Identify yourself." one said to her at her approach, its electronic voice sounding as tinny as always.

She dispatched all four with a few sweeps of her lightsaber, not letting a single one get a blaster shot off. The loud noise would draw unwanted attention.

"I am Charlotte Altair." she belatedly responded to the droid's question. "Last of the Silverstars and Enemy of the Sith." And with that, she activated the door and walked into the hanger, ready to finally leave this Forceforsaken place.


	5. Chapter 5- Escape

AN: I apologize ahead of this chapter for the candy association, and for the shorter length. The next one should make up for it. As always enjoy, reviews are loved, and May the Force Be With You!

Disclaimer: Charlie belongs to me, everything else belongs to George.

CHAPTER 5

Charlie walked over to the ship waiting by the bay door, her boot steps echoing. Her silver and green starfighter was aptly named _Star Burst._ It had been a sort of gift from Sidious, if the Sith Lord had had it in his heart to actually give a _gift,_ after two years as his apprentice. Her skill with droids had quickly come to his attention, and it had grown into a talent for flying and engineering.

Charlie walked as quickly as she could. She didn't really expect any problems after gaining entrance to the hanger, and she'd had none so far, but the calm couldn't be trusted. When she reached the ship, the boarding ramp was open, so she walked up and in. In front of her was the small cockpit, behind was the small bunk and fresher where she stayed when she had to. She set her pack down on the bunk, grabbing a canteen and some snack packs to take up from with her.

The cockpit was small, with a pilot and co-pilot seat. She threw the provisions onto the co-pilot seat, and called to her astromech droid R4-K7. She'd found R4 in a heap of wrecked electronics on one of her missions with Tyranus, and she'd smuggled him back to the temple, and repaired him. Sidious had ignored the droid, and Tyranus had just accepted its presence, so R4 became her flying companion and her friend.

"Hello, R4!" she called in greeting. "Run through pre-flight checklist, I just have to grab a couple last things." The droid beeped in assent, and started the diagnostics.

Charlie disembarked, feeling for any approaching enemies with the force as she walked over to a small armory they kept in the hanger for emergency situations. She removed two blasters, a few knives, and a double sided staff. She never knew when the extra weapons might come in handy. She carried the armful back to her ship, moving quickly and as quietly as possible. The weapons went into a cage beside her bunk in the back of she ship. There she also kept an extra lightsaber.

"Alright R4, how does she look?" Charlie called to droid, more than ready to leave. The results of R4's tests ran across one of the screens in front of Charlie. Everything looked good, so she told R4 to start power-up, and she started flipping switches, readying the ship for take off. The entrance ramp came up and sealed shut with a snick. She needed to leave fast. Charlie knew that leaving this way would alert Sidious and Tyranus to her treachery, if they didn't already know. The destruction of the droidekas and the stolen weapons would only confirm their fears.

She signaled to the hanger droids to open the bay doors, and slowly they rolled open, revealing the flat desert planes of Utapau, dotted with the sinkholes that characterized the planet.

"Okay R4, lets blow this joint." she said, mostly to herself. She sealed the cockpit, revved the engines, and away she went. They burst out into the bright sunlight, free, really free, for the first time in five years.

"Woooohoo!" Charlie whooped, the sensation of flying as intoxicating as it always was. She felt her stomach drop as she angled the nose of the fighter up into the clouds. Together, she and R4 piloted the ship out of the atmosphere and into space. R4 beeped, asking what their destination was.

"Coruscant, R4." she replied. "We are going to see the Jedi."

* * *

They'd been flying in hyperspace for a few hours, and Charlie had taken advantage of that time to meditate a little while letting R4 fly the ship. There wasn't much for Charlie to do while in hyperspace unless anything went dangerously wrong. R4 and the ship's systems had a handle on it.

She let the force flow around her, feeling the speed of hyperspace while the slow serenity of the force wrapped itself around her mind. She enjoyed it while it lasted. She wasn't sure when her next peaceful moment would be.

"Come soon, you must. Grave danger, the Jedi way is in. Your help, we require."

Charlie started, and her eyes flew open. There was that voice again, the one that had helped her years ago. It had the same serenity and wisdom as it had before, but with an edge that she couldn't quite identify. It made her glad she'd already left.

She reached out with the Force, trying to return the contact.

"I am near, wise one. I am ready. Who are you?"

She waited with baited breath, hoping for a reply that would confirm her suspicions.

"Jedi, I am. Strong, you have grown. Feel it, I can. Indeed ready, you are. To the Jedi Temple, you must come. Meet you there, I will."

Charlie nodded to herself, simultaneously satisfied and amazed. The voice had confirmed that it was indeed a Jedi, and that TC was right. The Jedi had known about her. She was glad this Jedi, whoever he was, thought her powers enough to be ready to help. The fact that they expected her would also save her from any difficulties in attempted to access the temple.

Charlie felt a jolt, realizing that she had totally forgotten about flying the ship.

"Thank the stars for you, R4." she said to the droid, who had successfully guided them out of hyperspace without overshooting the planet entirely. They were directly in line with Coruscant, with enough space to slow down after the immense speeds of hyperspace. The planet was one big city. In the half currently experiencing night, she could see the giant glowing circular outlines that formed immense buildings, and the web of interconnecting traffic lights.

Charlie used R4's archives to pinpoint the location of the Jedi temple. It hadn't been a hard map to store when she'd gotten an opportunity to copy it from the Sith temple's central archives. She guided the ship to the location, which was just past sunrise, and proceeded to find a platform nearby the temple, and request landing.

"Control this is _Star Burst_ requesting permission to land on platform H74-Z." she relayed through her comm unit.

"Please relay your final destination and business here, _Star Burst._ " Control requested in return.

"I am expected by the Jedi Council. The Temple will be my final destination." Charlie replied. There was silence for a few minutes; she assumed they were checking out her claims.

" _Star Burst,_ landing request is granted for H74-Z. Proceed with caution." Control said several minutes later.

Charlie, who'd been circling while she waited, angled the ship down and, with R4's help, guided it to a nice soft landing. She opened the ramp below her, and shut most it's functions down. Before disembarking, she tossed her trash in the shoot, and checked over her utility belt and weapons. She filled her canteen in the sink in the fresher, and checked over her pack, making sure everything was in order. She didn't know when she would be returning to her ship, and wanted what she would need at her fingertips.

She walked off and circled the ship, looking for any repairs that might be necessary. Not finding any, she called R4 down with the press of a button, and sealed her ship. Here it would stay until she returned. Before leaving the platform, she switched over her cloaks, deciding that the council needed to know who she really was. The silver of her Silverstar cloak rippled in the sunlight. She repacked her disguised cloak, swung her pack onto her back, and with R4 at her side, approached the temple.

There was only one door, so she and R4 moved towards that, which opened at their approach. It was an elevator, which took them to the bottom floor. Charlie supposed this was a security measure. It opened into the large foyer of the Jedi temple. The first thing that struck her were all the younglings running around. She supposed the temple was also a school of some for, and that all the children were on their way to classes for the day. They seemed to be parting around two tall figures cloaked in brown, and her heart jumped when she realized they must be Jedi.

There was a small woman with them, dressed in formal garb. She could see the woman's face, but the two Jedi's hoods obscured their faces.

"Jedi." she thought. "They have to be. And is that Padmé Amidala?" Charlie recognized the woman's face. "Hmmmm... what's going on here?"

Charlie walked towards the three, taking advantage of the way the younglings parted for them. As she passed on the outside of the trio, two things happened simultaneously. She made eye contact with the Jedi in the light of the two cloaks. It was brief, but the resulting shock was enough to make her stop dead in her tracks. It was like she touched an open electrical socket. She turned her head, trying to get a glimpse of the Jedi's actual face, but his head was turned. She quickly looked away.

"What is this effect?" she wondered, eyes glued to the floor.

She didn't see the Jedi look back, wondering the same thing.

But she had no time to answer her question. More importantly than her strange feeling was the piece of their conversation she'd caught. She'd heard the words "travel to Kamino, find the bounty hunter." She'd heard of Kamino, and of the bounty hunter. His name was Jango Fett, and he was not a nice guy. He was secretly working against the Jedi for Darth Tyranus, though Fett probably knew his employer as Count Dooku.

She spun around, hoping to catch the Jedi before they left, but it was too late. They were gone. She cursed herself and those damn stupid eyes that had shaken her. She needed to find the council, now.

"Stars above," she muttered to herself, "I have to keep my concentration better." With the absence of the trio, she was once again surrounded by younglings. She stopped a small Twi-lek to ask him for directions.

"Excuse me, young one, but I am in need of directions, and quickly." she said to the child.

The boy looked up at her, unsure of who she was, but willing to help. He nodded.

"Could you tell me where to find the council?" she asked.

He smiled, and responded "Very top floor! Lifts are over there!" He pointed towards a bay of doors. "May the Force Be With You!" he chirped, and skipped away to join his friends.

"Charlie grinned at his retreating back. "And with you, young one." she said, speaking to thin air.

She turned towards the lifts, motioning to R4 to follow.

The pair moved quickly onto an empty life. She tapped their destination into the panel, and away they went. The lift moved slowly, and Charlie cursed it. Her heart was racing. She didn't know what those two Jedi had planned, but if they were headed to Kamino, they were in grave danger.

The lift gave a small ding to announce that they'd reached their destination. The doors opened to reveal a long hallway with chairs and comfy looking couches at strategic intervals. They stepped onto a brown carpet. There was only one destination. A large pair of double door sat at the end of the hallway, leading, Charlie assumed, to the council room.

Charlie ran, her cloak and braid flying behind her and R4 rolling as fast as he could. They slid to a stop in front of the doors. Charlie, though urgent, felt her nerves get the better of her for a second. She paused before removing her pack, straightening her clothes and smoothing her hair back. She paused again, not sure how to request entrance. So she knocked. And just her luck, the doors slid open to allow her entrance.


	6. Chapter 6- Meeting the Council

AN: The new Star Wars movie was fantastic, for all of you that haven't seen it. I highly recommend it. It was nice to see some of the old characters back. And they were nominated for five Oscars! Anyways, as always, read and review; hope you enjoy! May the Force Be With You!

Disclaimer: George Lucas and J. J. Abrams own all of it.

CHAPTER 6

The doors opened to reveal a circular chamber with windows for walls. The twelve Jedi Masters were a conglomeration of species, some of which Charlie had never seen in her life. They sat in all different types of chairs, talking amongst themselves or staring pensively out the window. The room had a really incredible view of Coruscant; she couldn't blame them. Nonetheless, which she walked in, every face turned to look at her. Charlie stepped in further to let the doors close behind her, leaving R4 to guard over her pack. Charlie was somewhat amazed that she'd been allowed in with all of her weapons, but supposed it just spoke to the skill of the Jedi Masters.

She looked each of the Jedi Masters over carefully, trying to determine which of them had spoken to her. When she reached a small, wizened green creature, she stopped. _Yoda._ His name came to her, suddenly. She made a split second decision, and walked quickly over to kneel in front of him.

"Master Yoda." she said, locking her gaze with his. "You are the voice in my head, are you not?" she questioned of him. The small head nodded, his expression not changing from the somber look he had when she first noticed him.

To the council at large, but still looking at Yoda, she said "It is an honor to finally be here. I am Charlotte Altair, Last of the Silverstars and Enemy of the Sith. I am no Jedi, but I am also no patron of the Dark Side of the Force. I have skills and information I think you will find useful in your endeavors against the separatists and the Sith. I am here to offer as much help as I can give."

Yoda looked at her; they were mostly level with each other because of his small stature and short chair. He steepled his fingers and rested his chin on top of them. He looked at her, unwaveringly, searchingly, seemingly judging her for who she was. She matched his gaze, trying to read intentions. She lost track of time, only vaguely realizing her knee was starting to hurt. She could reach some of his emotion, and studied his force signature as she waited. He was old, she realized. So very old and so very wise.

Suddenly, Yoda smiled and relaxed into his chair.

"That patience, you have learned, it is good. The voice, I am. Rise." Charlie stood as the green creature grinned to himself before looking at the black man to his left.

"Master Windu. The girl, this is." Charlie looked at the man in time to see him nod.

He spoke. "You have become all we hoped you would, Silverstar. We welcome your help."

"Wait!" A humanlike being with a large cone-like head called from behind Charlie. The look on his face was no where near as relaxed as that on Windu's and Yoda's. It seemed he had not taken Yoda's word at face value.

"How do we know she is not a fraud? How are we to be sure she is a Silverstar as you claim? They were said to have been wiped out decades, centuries ago! And now she comes along with nothing but her word as proof? Now is not the time to take people at their word, not when we are on the brink of war!" The man stayed serene, despite his tone and volume. Nonetheless, Charlie could see the sense in his words

"Do you have proof, young one?" He directed his question at Charlie, softening his tone slightly. This was enough to convince her that he was simply being cautious. Charlie had stiffened, but not turned. It was Ki-Adi Mundi that had spoken, thought Charlie had no way of knowing that. She resigned herself, but was determined to make an impression. He wanted to see proof? She'd give them proof.

She spun to face him, her cloak following the motion. When she spoke, she let emotion color her voice just a touch, and imbued it with as much power and certainty as she could must, looking at each of the council members in turn.

"I was taken from my family on Janulik when I was sixteen. Darth Sidious and his apprentice Darth Tyranus, or Count Dooku as you know him, trained me. They would have me by their sides as we speak now, but I learned of the Jedi and discovered their treachery. They would have me brainwashed into thinking that the Jedi were trying to take control of the Republic. They would have me kill innocents, destroy cities! I could not abide by that. I hid my aversion to the dark side from them. With my power and Master Yoda's assistance, I was able to hide from them that I knew the truth about the galaxy." She turned back to bow to Yoda when she mentioned him, making her gratitude known.

"Make no mistake, though," she continued, "I have powers beyond what a normal Jedi should." She held out her forearms, wrists turned out, and shoved the black wrappings down with the force. "I have the mark of the Silverstars on my arms, I wear their cloak on my back, and my lightsaber," she removed it and activated it, "is of their style."

She was pleased to see the council looked less doubtful than they had a moment before. "Do not doubt my association or my allegiances. My power gives me the freedom to choose, but I have never once been swayed from my determination. I give you my word, however much that may be worth to you."

She went silent once more, replacing her weapon and wrappings, and awaiting their response. Ki-Adi Mundi nodded at her, looking somewhat contrite.

"I apologize for my doubt. You must understand my caution. These are dark times. Just recently a senator was attacked as she departed her ship. There is no safety in taking people at their word."

Charlie nodded in response, bowed low, and then turned back to Yoda.

She spoke to him and Windu. "There is a more pressing issue than my allegiances at the moment. I passed a Jedi, his Padawan, and Senator Amidala in the main hall. I overheard a piece of their conversation. The Jedi is to travel to Kamino, does he not? He is in search of a bounty hunter, though he does not know him by name." She heard the rustling of some council members shifting in their seats. So she'd surprised them. Good.

"I happen to have heard of both the planet and the bounty hunter." Charlie continued. "Jango Fett is his name. He lives on Kamino and is the DNA source of the clone army that the planet's indigenous people are building. His cloned son, Boba, lived there with him. Fett works for Sidious, he is no ally of the Jedi, no matter what your sources tell you. That Jedi will be in danger the minute he sets foot on Kamino. We must warn him before he loses his life!"

Yoda and Windu looked troubled.

"How do you know this?" asked Master Windu.

Charlie sighed, not particularly sure they would believe her response.

"I lived with Sidious and Tyranus during my training." she said. "We lived on Utapau, in a large temple. Every now and then I would pick up snippets of conversation or have access to the plan for a particular day. I pieced together as much as I could. I think you'll find much of it is useful."

Windu nodded, and tapped a panel on the side of his chair. Apparently he had believed her. Charlie stood quietly, wondering what they were waiting for. The council spoke quietly among themselves as they waited. With a whoosh of the double doors, a young female Twi-lek Padawan walked in. She bowed to the council at large, and came to stand next to Charlie.

"You summoned, Master Windu?" The Twi-lek spoke with a refined accent.

Windu nodded. "Yes, we have a mission for you." he said. "Jedi Master Kenobi has traveled to Kamino, and he will be nearly there if he has not already landed. See if you cannot make contact with him. Report back as soon as possible. This has the highest possible urgency."

The padawan bowed, and departed.

Charlie looked at Windu with curiosity. "That was Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker that I encountered?" she questioned.

"It was, yes." responded Windu, "Skywalker is to escort the Senator to Naboo. She was the senator Master Mundi spoke of. Her ship was attacked by an assassin hired by the bounty hunter Master Kenobi is tracking. There was another attempt last night, and Chancellor Palpetine helped convince her that it was too dangerous to remain on Coruscant. Personal security overrode duty, so she placed her voting power with the Gungan and a hero of the battle of Naboo, Jar Jar Binks, and left for home. Master Kenobi was assigned to track down the bounty hunter who orchestrated several attempts on her life, in hopes of discovering who had hired him."

Charlie nodded, worried for Kenobi, Skywalker, and Amidala. She considered the situation.

"Things are worse than I had imagined. I knew of the existence of Jango Fett, yet I did not imagine her would be so bold as to attack anyone within distance of the Jedi Temple. He has grown arrogant." She said to the council at large, musing.

"Nonetheless, I suppose we must wait for your padawan to return with news. What would you have of me until then?" She directed this to Windu and Yoda.

"Nothing, until our Padawan arrives with news of Master Kenobi. One of our droids will show you to a room. I trust you will stay out of danger and within range?" Windu questioned her.

Charlie bowed, saying "I thank you again for your hospitality and trust." She put emphasis on the last word. "I do understand Master Mundi's point when it comes to security. Trust is not always a luxury we can afford. I will remain where you can reach me."

She turned and walked towards the door. Before she exited, she bowed to the council at large one more time. She left the room to greet a protocol droid and R4. She assumed that the silver droid was the one that Yoda spoke of. She slung her pack back onto her back, and waved to the protocol droid, trying to get its attention.

It saw her. "Hello milady! I am E-3PX, and I am here to see to it that you find your room and a good meal if you so desire." Charlie smiled at it, again unable to decide whether the voice was male or female.

"Lead the way." she responded.

The droid walked slowly down the long hallway towards the lifts. Charlie and R4 followed. Charlie's mind was racing with what she'd just experienced. The council had been simultaneously nothing and everything she had expected. Through the force, she could sense, simply by stepping into the room, the immense amount of wisdom and knowledge contained in the twelve Jedi masters. She was humbled. She wasn't surprised, in retrospect, that Yoda had been the one to speak to her. Of them all, he was the oldest and the wisest, and the most respected. Mundi's comments had made sense, though they worried her. How much would it take the people here to trust her? The other Jedi and the padawans, even the younglings? Charlie sighed to herself, shaking her head. She would cross that bridge when and if she came to it. For now, her thoughts should be focused on General Kenobi and his ill-fated mission to Kamino. She wished even more now that she'd had the presence of mind to stop him when she'd heard him mention Kamino in the main hall. Now, his life was in danger and there was nothing she could do about it until they'd achieved contact.

She and R4 followed the droid onto a lift, and the droid pressed a command into the panel.

"I hope your meeting with the council was fruitful?" the droid asked.

Charlie thought for a moment before responding, gathering her thoughts. "Yes, I suppose it was." she replied. "They are an intimidating bunch, are they not?" She smiled at her own comment.

The droid seemed about to agree before stopping for a second. Charlie looked at it curiously.

It spoke, saying "My word, milady. I am receiving a message for you from Masters Yoda and Windu. Will you hear it now?"

Charlie nodded, curious as to what they could want already. She'd just left.

The message came in Windu's voice, something very strange to hear out of the droid's mouth.

"The council," he began, "has voted to request that you give a… display of your undoubtedly impressive skills."

Charlie smiled at his hesitation. She had given them something to be wary about, and she didn't view this as all bad. She could hear the trepidation in his voice. He hadn't wanted to ask her this.

The message continued. "Some members are unsure if you are as powerful as you say. Master Yoda and I have tried to back up your claims. It seems that Master Yoda knew tell of one or two of your ancestors. Nonetheless, not everyone was convinced."

Charlie wasn't surprised by this. Yoda was very old, from what she could tell. She wondered if he had any more information than she did about the Silverstars.

Windu still wasn't done. "If you agree, E-3PX will take you to the training rooms immediately."

Charlie heard his voice soften then. "I apologize for this intrusion. You have become more than we could ever have hoped for. Only a very powerful being could have hidden from two Sith Lords the way you did. Nonetheless, as I say, some still have fears."

The message ended, and 3PX looked at Charlie questioningly. It was clearly waiting for Charlie's decision. She took a moment to think about what would happen if she said no. She supposed she would have a chance to prove herself in battle within not too long a time. But then again, if she wanted to be forewarned about the battles in the first place, than she would have to give them a reason to believe she could handle herself in one. She made up her mind.

"Yes, E-3PX." Charlie responded to the droid. "I think I will give them a display they'll remember for a time to come. Take me to the training rooms."

The droid nodded. "Very good milady!" it said enthusiastically.

And down they went, the lift moving as slowly as ever.


	7. Chapter 7- A Test

AN: As always, read and review. I hope you enjoy the chapter! May the Force Be With You.

Disclaimer: It belongs to George Lucas.

CHAPTER 7

Charlie had expected the training rooms to be empty but for herself, R4, the droid, and the council. She was quite wrong.

"What is this?" she thought to herself as the doors to the training rooms closed behind her.

There were enough younglings and Padawans to fill the audience stands that had been set up along one wall. The council sat in the center; front few rows. In front of the stands was nothing but a matted floor. There were hallways and doors scattered around the wall. Charlie assumed that some lead to changing rooms, others to other training apparatuses.

Charlie surveyed the audience. They had been speaking quietly amongst themselves, and once her presence was noted, they went back to their conversations. The younglings looked the most nervous, especially the ones seated close to the council. Charlie assumed the 12 Jedi Masters were like gods to the children. The padawans looked more relaxed, and some excited for the show about to happen. Mace Windu stepped out on to the floor to greet her and the two droids.

"Milady, I'll take your pack for you, yes?" 3PX spoke, and Charlie turned to hand it off. She rolled her shoulders, adjusting to the loss of weight. 3PX went to stand against the stands. R4 beeped at her questioningly.

Charlie knelt down next to the droid.

"You go R4, next to 3PX. I'll be fine." she said to the droid. "Take my cloak, though, alright? I trust you to keep it safe." She removed the cloak and R4 took it in one of his extended instruments before he rolled over to where 3PX was.

Charlie turned back to Windu.

"Master Windu, what is it the council would like to see?" Charlie questioned him. She thought Windu looked somewhat apprehensive.

"We will do nothing without your acquiescence. I would like to make that clear. You are not a padawan, and I suspect you would rank as a Jedi Knight if you joined our ranks. We have no sway on your whims. However, the council would like to see your skill against droids, against a Padawan learner, and against a Master Jedi. From there, they will decide if they need to see anything else."

Charlie nodded. She supposed it was as she expected, however the padawan learner was a surprise.

"I will acquiesce, however," and she turned to face the stands, "I must emphasize how bad of an indicator of my power these battles will be. There is more to a being than it's ability to fight and destroy. You of all people must understand that. All you will gain from watching these fights will be an understanding of my proficiency with a lightsaber and other conventional weapons, and maybe my strength with the force. Nonetheless, bring it on."

She smirked at this last part, letting a little bit of confidence shine through, maybe to disturb her Padawan opposition. That would be an especially interesting fight.

Windu looked trouble. "I must apologize again for the will of my colleagues." he said. "The training of a Jedi is multifaceted, and only a few of those facets reflect weapons training. We can already see you are strong in the force from your force signature, and from what Master Yoda tells us of Silverstars. Nonetheless, shall we begin?" he asked.

Charlie nodded.

Windu sat back down, and tapped at a holo he had in front of him. A force field came down in front of the stands and the droids, ostensibly to protect them if Charlie failed. It rippled blue, and she vaguely wondered what would happen if she struck it with her lightsaber. She was distracted, however, by a door on the wall to the left of the stands. It had been closed, and now slid open to allow several tens of droids to enter the training room. Charlie could immediately tell that they were not real in the sense that they were like the droidekas she'd defeated before escaping the Sith temple. However, there were many of them, and she was immediately on the alert.

"Ah ha," Charlie thought to herself, "so I did give them a good indication. They want to see me challenged. Well, they're in for a surprise." She grinned to the droids, giving them a little wave hello. She was going to give her audience a show.

She unhooked her saber and activated it, holding a defensive position until the droids were activated. So far, all they'd done is remove their blasters and aim forward. They didn't attack, seemingly waiting for a command. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Windu press on the holo he had in front of him, and suddenly she was surrounded by blaster fire.

She let her training take over then. The Sith Lords had trained her to be focused, dangerous, and a talented warrior, but she had trained herself to be serene, calm in the face of death, and to be in constant contact with the force. She quickly flipped, using the force as her aid, and landed behind the advancing droids. They were dangerous with their blasters, but they were machines, and therefore none to fast when it came to reflexes. It would take them too long to turn around. Charlie took advantage of that.

Her lightsaber flew so quickly the audience could never see it clearly. The droids started to turn, but Charlie's Jedi reflexes were too fast for them. They were destroyed before they could turn fully around. Since the droids were made of metal, she couldn't just kick them in the chest and be done with it. Every now and then, she would let the force give unnatural speed to her foot and behead one with a kick. She secretly thought that was pretty fun. Mostly, though, she gave the council a good display of her skills with a saber.

But the council still had a few surprises left. She noticed the first few droids she'd destroyed were flickering and disappearing. She could only assume that this was a training technique.

"How useful." she thought to herself. "If annoying." But she shrugged off the thought, and focused back on the tunnel. She could hear the revived droids coming quickly, and this time they had already been activated. They were coming out alive and kicking. Eventually, her mind left the thought of impressing the council. She retreated into the force, and let her instincts take over.

She didn't know how long she'd been fighting before she disemboweled the last droid. She stood, crouched in a defensive position, waiting for the next round of droids to exit the tunnel. When none came, she relaxed her position and her focus, deactivated her lightsaber, and turned to the council.

To her pleasure, the younglings and Padawans alike looked impressed. The council, of course, were stony faced. She knew she should not care about thier opinion of her, but showing them she was capable gave her an unshakable sense of pride.

She watched as Windu deactivated to force shield and walked out to meet her once again.

"Well done." he complemented her, and she inclined her head in response.

"We would have you fight a Padawan next," he continued "but we can see clearly that you would outstrip even our finest quite quickly. There would be no point. Instead, you and I are to spare. There will be objects lining the walls, and this is on purpose. The council would like to see your ability with the force, so they've requested both a mental and physical battle. Not to be blunt, but the objects are there for us to move using the force during battle. I'm to test you to the full extent of your abilities. How do you respond?"

Charlie paused, intrigued, but willing to give the council the show they wanted. A constant worry for General Kenobi one Kamino niggled at her brain, but she figured it was better to get this out of the way now. Besides, she assumed they'd heard nothing from the padawan, so there was still nothing to be done.

"Very well Master Windu," she responded, "but I am worried for Master Kenobi's safety. We will make that our mission after this, yes?"

Windu nodded, and Charlie could see his aggravation in his eyes. It was clear that that was where his worry was, and that he thought this was a waste of time. Charlie was glad she was sparring him, and not another council member.

Charlie shook her head. "Do not worry about this test, Master Windu." she said, her voice soft. "I expected my powers to be questioned. I welcome the chance to prove myself in here just as I welcome a chance to prove myself in service to the Jedi."

Windu nodded, seemingly pleased and somewhat less aggravated. He turned, divesting himself of his cloak and laying on the bench on which he had sat.

When he turned back to her, his saber was in his hand. However, instead of activating it, he took a seat in the middle of the matted floor, and gestured for Charlie to join him.

She noticed that Yoda again put up the force shield. She noticed the attention of the younglings and the Padawans. She noticed the apathetic-ness of the council. But these were all on the periphery of her concentration. Most of all, she noticed the aura of the force surrounding Windu. They had found each other easily enough. They were wall to wall. She could feel his admiration of the strength of her barriers and also his trepidation to hurt her.

She spoke through their connection. "You won't hurt me, Master Windu, do not worry." she said, hearing the echoes the force seemed to give her voice.

She saw the surprise in his eyes when he realized what she'd done.

He said, also though their connection, "So that is how you could speak to Master Yoda. How interesting. Only certain Jedi's have this power, and certainly only the most powerful can wield it with any control. I am… pleased."

Charlie nodded at him, and continued to look for an error in his defense. This was the nature of fighting mind to mind. It wasn't a really useful trick in battle, because the majority of the time their enemies were not force-sensitive, and therefore had no force presence beyond a vague force signature. It was no use. However, for a Jedi and herself, it was a useful way of identifying how strong one was with the force.

The majority of the time was spent strengthening one's own defenses while looking for errors in one's opponents. Tyranus had tested her this way dozens of times, and she was ready as Windu began his own search of her mental defenses.

Charlie found the error she was looking for where he was letting his surprise at her power show without noticing it, but didn't alert him. She merely withdrew to collect herself, and, using a trick Tyranus had showed her, crept in through the hole.

Feeling confident, she waved jauntily to him from inside of his barrier. Windu gasped, surprised at this intrusion, and quickly kicked her out, thought not before realizing what she'd done. He leapt up, activating his saber.

Charlie matched him move for move. She'd been in his mind moments before he moved, so she knew that he was going to do before he did. Purple and silver lightsabers connected in a violently beautiful display of energy.

Windu hadn't been expecting the force she put into the blow, and was knocked back a little. But the council had wanted to see her abilities with the force, so instead of following him back with her saber, she began to throw the objects that lined the walls. It was like batting practice. She'd chuck an object at him, and he would step out of the way or annihilate it with his saber before it could hit him.

Windu was good, she'd give him that, and she realized it would be a long battle to a winner. Nonetheless, she did her best. Windu blocked everything, so, deciding that the council had seen enough, Charlie began to attack with saber and force together.

Focused completely on her opponent, she didn't see the reaction of the audience to this. It took focus and power the likes of which only Yoda could claim, to wield both powers together successfully. Charlie would attack, purposefully go on the defensive, and then attack again. Each time, with more power. She was using the force as her shield, not allowing his lightsaber to get close enough to even singe her hair. Windu didn't have the ability to use both, so he was forced to be active even on the defensive. Charlie didn't give him a moment to rest.

She could see she was wearing Windu down, but he was no where near done. He simply wasn't tiring fast enough. Charlie was starting to get frustrated with the waste of time. She shoved these feelings down, but nonetheless brought an abrupt halt to the battle by simply repelling Windu with the force and keeping him there while she spoke.

"Stop." she intoned. "This is madness. There is a Jedi master out there with his life at risk and there is a very good chance he has no idea. We're fighting a battle that will take hours to win. We are in no position to be wasting energy on tests. We are finished." She released Windu.

Yoda dropped the force shield just as she dropped the shield between her and Windu. They'd both deactivated their lightsabers, and when Windu was able, they bowed to one another.

Yoda spoke. "A Jedi, you could become. The power, you have. The patience, you have. The discipline, you have. The Force, you have."

The council nodded their agreement. Windu turned to Charlie.

"Master Silverstar is what we shall call you." Windu said. I have not faced so talented a young opponent in as many years as I can remember. Any Master Jedi would be proud to call you their apprentice. If you should ever want to join our ranks as a Jedi Knight, you must only pass the trials. I believe you would succeed without difficulty. I think I speak for the entire council when I say we are satisfied." He finished with another bow.

Charlie was grateful for the acceptance, grateful to have finally convinced them that she was worthy of their respect and trust.

The council spoke their agreement with Windu, and Charlie nodded back. "Thank you Masters." she said. "I have worked long and hard and I am grateful for your praise. Now, to the Jedi at risk?"

"I will go find the Padawan we sent to contact him." Windu said. "Meet us in the council room in 30 minutes? E-3PX will lead you to your rooms." Windu finished, motioning to the droids to approach.

Charlie nodded. She was desperate to get to the Jedi, still feeling the let down from not telling them when she'd seen them in the main hall. But she was sweaty from her exertion, and she hadn't eaten anything since early that morning. She was gross and hungry and would not be any help until she was more comfortable, no matter her drive to contact the Jedi Master. Besides, Kenobi still had to be found, and so far the padawan had been unsuccessful in her attempts. She swung on her cloak from R4, and took her pack back from 3PX.

Nodding once more to the council and her audience, the trio walked slowly out of the training rooms, and into a waiting lift.


	8. Chapter 8- A Transmission

AN: Hello again! I hope you enjoy the next installment of Charlie's story. As always, read, enjoy, and review! May the Force Be With You.

C

CHAPTER 8

E-3PX was showing Charlie and R4 to their room. The trio stopped in front of a metal sliding door.

"Here we are, milady." the droid said. "The panel there should recognize your touch and should open the door. I do hope you find everything comfortable. The fresher is through the door on the right. I'll have food brought up in a few minutes, yes?" the droid asked.

Charlie nodded in response and thanked the droid. With a bow, it began its slow walk away.

Charlie turned back to the door, and looked at the panel, which had lit up with her in close proximity. She tapped the screen, which then requested that she place a hand to it. The panel scanned her hand, blinked green twice, and the door slid open. She and R4 walked inside.

The room was very much like that which she had stayed in on Utapau. There was a bed, desk, cabinet, and nightstand. She noted the door to the fresher that the droid had pointed out. Walking over to the bed, Charlie swung her pack off her shoulders and threw it on the bed. Along with it went her cloak, her weapons, and her utility belt.

Charlie felt that in a room within the Jedi Temple, she was probably safe from intruders. But knowing that you can never be to careful, she called to R4.

"R4, keep watch, alright?" she said to the droid. It beeped reassuringly. She gave it a pat on its round metal head in thanks.

Charlie opened her pack and grabbed fresh underclothes, and stripped off her tunic, shorts, and wraps.

She walked into the fresher, noting that it was really very nice. There were toiletries on the sink, towels on the rack, and a soft looking robe hanging on the back of the door. She only had a few minutes, and was feeling the pressure of rescuing Kenobi, so she took a fast shower. She dried, taking time to tie her hair back in its customary french braid, and dressed in fresh clothes. She was repacking her pack when there was a knock on the door.

Charlie palmed it open from the inside panel to reveal 3PX standing with a steaming plate of food and a jug of water. The droid came in the room at Charlie's invite, and placed the provisions on the desk. Charlie ate fast, wanting to meet with the council again as soon as possible. In between bites, she rewrapped her arms, slid on her boots and utility belt. She reattached her weapons, checking that she had each, and hooked her lightsaber onto her belt.

When she had finished her quick meal, she pushed the trash into the chute, and tied on her cloak. She checked herself over, making sure she had everything. Deeming herself ready and presentable, she closed her pack, swinging it onto her back, and turned to the two droids.

"R4," she said to the little astromech droid, "I suppose you should come with me." Charlie looked at 3PX, waiting for the larger droid to speak.

Finally, it did. "When you are ready, milady, I can to take you to the council." the protocol droid said.

Charlie nodded, and palmed open the door. She checked the time on her wrist comm as they walked out of the room, wincing when she realized how late it already was. It seemed inconceivable that she'd left the Sith temple only this morning. It was now only approaching evening, and it had felt like years.

She shrugged off the feeling, and together the trio made their way once again to the council's room.

* * *

The council was arguing when she arrived.

She'd left her pack outside with R4 once again, so when she walked in, her cloak and hair flew behind her. She came to an abrupt stop at the noise.

"There is no saving." Master Mundi was saying, "There is only patience and the hope that Master Kenobi is able to handle himself."

"He doesn't know the trap he's walking into!" replied Jocasta Nu, the head of the archives. "I'm sure there was a reason he couldn't find that planet, and not a good one either! Things do not just disappear from the archives. I should know! We must find a way to warn him!"

"There is no way!" came from Windu, "Have faith that Master Kenobi is careful and makes his escape without harm. If we don't hear from him within the week, then I suggest sending a rescue party. If I know Master Kenobi, I know he will find a way to contact us."

Charlie, wanting a clear answer, interrupted the conversation.

"So I take it that Padawan couldn't contact him, and he's already landed on the planet?" she asked the council.

Windu replied. "Yes." he said. " Unfortunately for us and for his safety, Master Kenobi moves with efficiency. We were unable to make contact, and even now we are unable to pinpoint his exact location. There is something about that planet. It is well hidden with strong defenses for an outer rim." He turned back to the rest of the council to continue the argument.

Then Yoda spoke. "Knows something, Master Silverstar does. Information, she has." His voice was serene as always, but when he turned to look at Charlie, she could see the apprehension in his eyes.

The entire council copied his move. Twelve pairs of eyes focused on Charlie.

Before Charlie could reply, she was being forced into a chair by yet another droid. She sank into it gratefully and sighed.

"Yes," she began, "I know of Kamino and its secrets. One of your own, a Jedi Knight or Master, or perhaps a higher up in the Senate, ordered the creation of a clone army. I'm assuming some clue led Master Kenobi to this planet, and I suspect, if its a bounty hunter you're looking for, the source will be Jango Fett. He is the DNA source for the clones, and it won't be long until Master Kenobi figures this out."

"The planet was hidden from the archives most likely by one of your own because it is a closely guarded secret by the Republic. The clone creators, the indigenous people of the planet, will welcome Master Kenobi with open arms. They always assumed that one day a member of the Republic would come and claim their army."

"Sidious and Dooku learned of its location thanks to Jango Fett, who is actually an agent for them. I fear for Master Kenobi because Fett will know of his importance, and might attempt to assassinate him for the separatists led by Count Dooku and for the dark side. It will not be difficult for Master Kenobi to realize that Fett it the bounty hunter he's looking for. If he attacks, Fett would take great pride in his death."

The council looked askance at this news. As they mused, Charlie sat relaxed in her chair. On the inside, though, she was buzzing and ready to move. She couldn't understand why it was so hard for the council to make such an easy decision.

"We have no way of and no time to discover who this traitor is." Windu replied, "I assure you, none of us have knowledge of this clone army. We will have to devote time to this later. Right now, our most important objective is Master Kenobi. I have changed my mind. We must try to secure his safety." When he finished, Charlie felt a great sense of relief at his words. They were going to at least try to save the missing Jedi.

Charlie outwardly nodded in agreement. Suddenly, she sat straight upright in her chair, remember something from earlier that morning. She gasped, and the council quieted, giving her questioning looks.

"Wait a second!" she said, by way of answer. "I had a meeting with Sidious and Dooku right before I escaped. They're planning something on Geonosis. If your Jedi attempts to capture Jango, as I'm sure he will, I believe Jango will flee to this planet. Dooku is already there! Sidious sent him right before I escaped this morning!"

The council was silent until there was a violent knock on the door. Charlie jumped in surprise. The doors opened to reveal the same padawan who'd tried to contact Obi-Wan earlier. "Masters," she said, panting, "I have news from padawan Skywalker and Master Kenobi!"

"Go on." said Windu.

The padawan collected herself before continuing.

"Skywalker sent a transmission saying that the separatists have a droid army on a planet called Geonosis. General Kenobi was captured their mid-transmission to Padawan Skywalker, but managed to relay this information. He discovered while on Kamino that the planet was hiding a clone army supposedly request by a high-ranking member of the Republic. The bounty hunter he was looking for is the DNA source of the clones. His name is Jango Fett. Count Dooku hired the bounty hunter Jango Fett to assassinate Senator Amidala. Together, Count Dooku and the viceroy of the Trade Federation Nute Gunray have built a droid army supposedly to counteract the clone army being build on Kamino. Padawan Skywalker and his change Senator Amidala are traveling to Geonosis in an attempt to rescue Master Kenobi, and call for all available help."

The padawan took a deep breath after finishing her statement.

The council was silent once again.

Finally, it was Windu who spoke.

"Contact the Chancellor's office," he said, "and relay to him all information on the droid and clone armies. Tell him we will meet him in his office shortly."

The padawan bowed and ran out.

Windu continued. "It seems as though you were correct, Master Silverstar, in your assumptions. Skywalker is headstrong and arrogant, and I am afraid he will get himself and the senator captured. We must go after them. Perhaps this clone army can be of use after all. Be ready to depart for Kamino in half an hour. We will speak to the Chancellor. I am certain he will approve of emergency use of this clone army. Do you have transportation to Kamino?"

Charlie nodded, feeling vaguely apologetic to Skywalker for Windu's assessment of him. She brushed off the feeling, and informed the council of the capabilities of her starfighter. She could even sleep while R4 flew for her. He would wake her up if necessary.

"I'll follow you." Charlie said, finishing her talk.

She, Windu, and the rest of the council stood.

Yoda spoke next. "All available Jedi, you must gather. A great battle, I feel ahead."

The door opened behind Charlie, and she walked out. She swung her pack onto her back, and motioned to R4 to follow her into the lift. Before the doors closed, she gave a final nod to Windu and Yoda.

* * *

The lift moved as slowly as ever, and Charlie was grateful that she'd brought her pack with her to the meeting. It would save her time now. Together, she and R4 made there way through the foyer. It was dark now, as it was night. Charlie still couldn't believe that she'd been trapped in the temple just this morning.

They made it back to _Star Burst_ without incident, and she and R4 ran a full systems check.

It was a starfighter, so it had defense enough for her during a space battle, but she wanted to be sure the ship was in perfect working order after their long flight to Coruscant. It wasn't often she flew it this much within a single day.

After assuring herself it was working to her satisfaction, she walked up the ramp into the ship and R4 allowed himself to be lifted into position. She placed her pack where it had been earlier, and checked herself and her weapons. Cloak on, food and water within arms reach of the pilot's seat, saber, knives, and blaster all in working order. She was ready.

While she waited, she centered herself. She could fell, just as Yoda could, that a massive battle was on the horizon, and she wanted to be ready. Just as she came out of her little trance, R4 beeped to let her know that the Jedi army's ships were departing. She started power up, and as soon as the engines were ready, she followed the Jedi ships up through the atmosphere and out into space.

As they flew away from Coruscant's surface, she noticed many of the ships were splitting off from the group. She guessed that those were the Jedi ships containing the many ranks of Jedi that had emptied from the temple. They were to go immediately to Geonosis in an attempt to stop a battle before it could happen. She silently wished them luck, and followed the giant transport ships assigned to carry the clones into hyperspace on their way to Kamino.

"Here we go, R4." she said over the roar of the engines. "Time to prove ourselves in service to the Jedi."

R4 beeped.

"I'm going to get as much rest as I can." she continued. "I trust you to fly the ship, little friend. Wake me if anything happens."

R4 beeped again, and Charlie leaned her chair back and shut her eyes.

* * *

She hadn't realized how tired she was until R4 woke her up with a few insistent beeps, and then complained good-naturedly how hard he'd had to try in order to wake her.

It had been but a few hours, yet she still felt refreshed. She smiled at the droid, and checked the computers. They were maybe ten minutes away from Kamino, and just about to exit hyperspace. Charlie felt a jolt, and saw the blurry light lines of hyperspace leave her vision. They had exited hyperspace. she saw Kamino, or what she assumed was Kamino, only a few minutes ride away.

She left the pilot's seat in R4's capable hands for a few minutes as she used the fresher, and checked over her gear again. All was in working order, so she munched on a snack while they made the approach to Kamino. They approached what looked to the only settlement on the entire planet. It was water covered, she noted with amazement, so the buildings were on raised legs. The buildings themselves were huge, and ultramodern.

"Its beautiful." she said in awe, mostly to herself. R4 beeped in response.

They landed without much to do. There were enough platforms for all the transport ships, and her starfighter. Windu contacted her though the force to tell her to stay put. Only he and Yoda were going in.

"Fine by me." She forced herself to think, squashing the slight annoyance she had at being left behind. She put her feet up on the dash, resigned to waiting for something bad to happen.

Nothing went wrong, though, surprisingly enough. The Kaminoans were very adept at creating clones, and the army was ready for transport. They'd been expecting the Republic to arrive any day now, and were more than happy to assist in the loading of clones. Master Kenobi had apparently done an excellent job in convincing them that he was an early envoy for the Republic.

Charlie watched in amazement as clone after clone was loaded onto the ships. It did make her feel more secure, to be traveling with an army. She knew their enemies were dangerous, and that she had as much chance of dying as anyone, and yet fear seemed to elude here. She was calm, centered, and ready.

The army took off, leaving the gorgeous water-covered planet behind. The Kaminoans were waving goodbye, having left them with promises of continued creation, despite the loss of their DNA source. Charlie allowed R4 to do most of the flying as she considered the battle before them.

This time, they were only in hyperspace for about five minutes. Geonosis was close. The new planet was sand covered, and dust kicked up as the large transport ships got to close to the surface. They flew over a scene of total chaos. She couldn't see it as much as she could feel it.

Charlie broke off from the large group of transport ships, directing R4 to land next to a tall fortress that wasn't to far from the arena that housed the chaos.

"R4," she called to the droid once she'd disembarked, "keep the ship ready for me. I don't know what the situation will be when we depart."

The droid beeped his assent.

Charlie had left her pack on the ship, hoping that she would make it back to her fighter before the end of this new day. She checked that she had all of her weapons one last time, hopped on a nearby speeder, and took off towards the arena.

The force imprint coming from inside the arena was incredibly strong, so she could only assume the Jedi fighters had already begun their battle. However, she could also feel their exhaustion, trepidation, and almost a sense of overwhelmingness. Overhead, as she raced for the arena, she saw hundreds of winged creatures fleeing the area.

"Locals." she said to herself, and swore in Huttese. This wasn't going to be good.


	9. Chapter 9- Geonosis

AN: Enjoy the chapter as per usual. Just FYI, the Jedi with Anakin Skywalker in this chapter is Obi-Wan Kenobi, even if Charlie is a little blind to that fact. Read and review! May the Force Be With You.

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns it all.

CHAPTER 9

Charlie was standing on the upper rim of the open air arena, the hot wind that blew across Geonosis whipping her face. The locals who had been watching was clearly was supposed to have been a fight ending in death for Skywalker, Kenobi, and Amidala had long since fled. Charlie viewed the carnage below with utter horror. There were hundreds of droids surrounding perhaps a few dozen battle weary Jedi. She saw several strange, dangerous looking creatures wreaking havoc among the Jedi. She didn't stop to look at the bodies of the fallen.

It was a droid attack on a small woman in white that moved Charlie to action. The woman was Senator Padmé Amidala, Charlie was sure of it. She'd seen her in the main hall in the same outfit she wore not. Charlie hopped off the sat steps and joined the battle next to the Senator.

"Senator!" she yelled, trying to get the woman's attention. "Get to safety!"

But Amidala didn't seem to hear here. She kept disappearing into groups of droids and barely escaping with the help of her blaster.

Charlie swore again as she disemboweled some droids, feeling a desperate need to get the woman out of the fray. She was in danger without a lightsaber to defend against the droid's blaster fire.

Charlie's lightsaber flashed silver and deadly, and as she swung it, she barely kept from slicing another Jedi in half.

Charlie swore loud enough to get his attention.

"Get out of my kriffing way!" she yelled. There were more than enough droids for all of them, so why was he that close to her?

She continued fighting next to the Jedi, who wasn't going to ignore her barb.

"What are you supposed to be?" the Jedi yelled back with a voice that sent a jolt through her.

She ignored it in favor of fighting for her life.

"I've never seen a saber like that before." he continued. "You are no Jedi. Jedi know how to control themselves before slicing an ally in half."

Charlie felt the bolt of anger cut through her, but just as quickly squashed it. It was true that she wasn't a Jedi, but how dare he doubt her control? She shook off the feeling, though, needing to be focused if she was going to make it out alive.

"Yes, I know that, you ignorant, impudent wampa's ass!" she yelled, still protecting herself. "I'm as much a Jedi as you are, and I'm trying to rescue Skywalker, Kenobi, and the senator. So if you'll excuse me!"

She whirled away, slicing through droid after droid.

Not a minute later, she saw a spidery looking creature much larger than a man facing down the Jedi she'd just insulted. Not wanting him to die before she got another chance to prove him wrong, she force-jumped off a wall and landed on the creature's back, impaling it with her lightsaber.

"So much for that legendary control." she sniped at him, with one eyebrow raised.

And she twirled away once again, missing the strange expression on his face.

* * *

The battle was not going well for the Jedi fighters. They'd been pushed into a circle at the center of a whole lot of droids. Charlie was doing her best to destroy as many as possible while searching for the senator. She'd lost her after her confrontation with the Jedi, and hadn't seen her since. Charlie force-slammed two droids into one another while simultaneously lopping off the heads of a few others. It was times like this when she sunk into herself, letting her training and sharp instincts take over. She was using both the force and her lightsaber at their maximum abilities, but for every droid she destroyed, two more took its place. What the Jedi really needed was help.

"Where are Yoda and the clones?" she wondered out loud.

And then, as if she'd commanded their presence through the Force, they appeared overhead.

Quickly, they altered the outcome of the battle. She watched as Windu landed softly from a high up balcony and struck down Jango Fett. She watched clone after clone take on droids and destroy them with efficiency. What disturbed her most, however, was a glance at dark eyes and a white beard. Tyranus, or rather Count Dooku, was here. Charlie looked up in time to see him flee with a contingent of super battle droids.

Charlie needed to go after him.

She contacted Yoda through the force, informing him of the developments. He agreed with her assessment of the situation, letting her know that he would accompany her.

Still fighting, Charlie watched as a transport ship descended from above over the roiling battle. Two Jedi jumped aboard, motioning for someone else to follow. It was the senator, and Charlie was glad to see her alive.

But the senator wasn't cooperating. Growling in frustration, Charlie ran over to the woman and bodily threw her onto the transport and into the waiting arms of a Jedi she assumed was Anakin Skywalker. Good to know he was safe as well. She turned her attention from the transport ship once she knew the senator was safe, and continued fending off droids.

Yoda contacted her through the force a few minutes later, as the fight was beginning to wind down, telling her that he was aboard a transport ship that could pick her up if she needed it. Their destination was the tower Charlie had landed by. They had seen Count Dooku flee there. Charlie thought for a second, made a split second decision to take her speeder, and told him no.

Charlie took as many droids with her as she could. When she had done as much damage as she could, she looked around, allowing herself to see the battle fully. The clone army and the remaining Jedi had the battle well in hand. She was not needed here anymore. She sheathed her lightsaber and force-jumped back up and over the wall, landing lightly by her speeder. She checked for any droids within distance, and finding none, sped away from the arena.

The speeder kicked up dust as she pushed it to its maximum power. She'd seen Count Dooku now, and she couldn't be sure that he hadn't seen her. Something told her that he had. She was sure that he and Sidious had discovered her treachery by now, and didn't need Tyranus informing Sidious of her location. No, she would have to track him down and make sure the information remained on this planet.

As she sped away, she realized that one transport ship had already arrived at the tower, and that it wasn't Yoda's. The senator was being led back to the main ships by a few clones, safe at last. Charlie assumed that the first transport ship had held the two Jedi. They must have seen Count Dooku flee as well.

Charlie closed the distance on Yoda's transport ship, both arriving to the tower at the same time. Charlie saw him waiting for her at the mouth of a hanger that the transport ship had closed in on, and she began to climb the outside of the tower, using the force as a crutch.

When she'd reached the top, Yoda pulled her up, putting a finger to his lips as a way of telling her to be quiet. She controlled her heavy breathing, not wanting it to give her away. Together, they walked around a large stump of some kind, and beheld yet another fight.

Anakin Skywalker held a green and a blue lightsaber in either hand, holding his own against the red of Count Dooku's. Charlie saw the limp body of another Jedi, presumably the owner of the Skywalker's second lightsaber, lying in a corner of the room.

She watched with some trepidation as the two fought. The anger was clear on Skywalker's face. There was fear, also, for his downed master, but Charlie could also see a will to keep fighting, to defeat this most powerful enemy. But it was clear that Skywalker was tired and that Dooku would overpower him too quickly. She wasn't about to wait around until the padawan died.

She made her entrance when Dooku threw Skywalker into the same corner as the other Jedi. Skywalker was either unconscious or very close, and Dooku could have killed him if Charlie and Yoda hadn't entered when they did.

"Lord Tyranus." Charlie said, allowing confidence to fill her voice. "I have come for you. It is time to pay for your heinous crimes."

The Sith Lord turned to face her.

"Well well well!" he said, and she shuddered at the memories that accompanied his voice.

"Our escapee returns. Do not think your little show with the droidekas escaped our noticed. No, you will be returned to your rightful place by Master Sidious' side before this battle is over." He laughed, the sound echoing in the wide chamber.

Charlie merely stared at him, activating her lightsaber and preparing herself for the fight to come.

Yoda engaged him first, giving a fantastic display of lightsaber skills. Charlie watched, circling carefully, and saw the exact moment that Dooku realized he could not defeat Yoda. Force-thrown objects and force lightning were no match for the Jedi Master. Finally Dooku resorted to another one of his tricks. With the force, he crippled a pillar that threatened to fall on the two Jedi lying in a heap.

Yoda was able to stop it with the force, but at the cost of abandoning his fight with the Sith Lord.

Charlie saw the drive to flee in Dooku's eyes, and used the momentary distraction to engage him in battle. She wasn't about to let him escape.

The two fought furiously. Force thrown objects flew everywhere, force lightning was deflected, and lightsabers crackled with energy. Red and silver intertwined, just as they had not days ago when Charlie first tried out her new lightsaber.

Yoda removed the pillar from its threatening position, but chose not to join in the battle. He remained protectively over the bodies of the two downed Jedi.

Charlie and Dooku fought with mind and body, equals for the majority of the time, neither giving in. Charlie jumped and flipped over him, hoping to test his reflexes to their limit, but Tyranus was there to match her. She staved off every blow, fighting with two hands on her hilt to give each blow maximum effect.

There was no hesitation in Charlie's battle, only determination. It was this that began to wear on Dooku, who was starting to see the similarities between this fight and the last time they'd fought. His energy failed him, then, and just as Charlie had the previous morning, she disarmed the Sith Lord and pinned him between the red and silver blades.

"I should have killed you yesterday." Charlie said, with a venom that surprised even herself.

"You deserve to die for you heinous crimes, and I will not see you escape again." she said, both as a promise to him and to herself.

But Dooku simply smirked up at her.

"You won't kill me, child." he spat at her. "You haven't the backbone. You love your Jedi ways too much. Don't think your escape fooled us. We knew the moment you made your decision what you had been hiding from us for all these years. You betrayed the Sith, betrayed my Master, and for that, you will die. As a weak Jedi, you will fall under my Master's power. Make no mistake."

Charlie bristled, allowing anger to fuel her.

"I am no Jedi!" she responded with force. "I am a child of the stars! I am the last of the Silverstars, and I have no qualms about killing a hateful piece of humanity such as you, Darth Tyranus!"

Charlie took immense pleasure in the uncertain look that overcame the Sith's face. She knew that her anger at him was wrong, and that her satisfaction at the look on his face was wrong. But just as she'd said, she was no Jedi. Her control of her anger was her prerogative alone, and she had no code to tell her it was wrong.

Happy with her assessment of herself, she looked at the Sith lord at her mercy one last time. She allowed herself to empty her body of all anger and all thoughts of revenge before considering taking his life. He deserved to die, he really did. She'd seen him raze towns, torture and kill completely innocent people, and all in the name of attacking the Jedi. No, he couldn't be allowed to live.

Charlie beheaded the Sith Lord with his own lightsaber.

She paused after the blow, listening to the thunk of his head as it hit the metal floor. She deactivated both his weapon and hers, dropping his hilt next to his body and reattaching hers to her utility belt. She turned, somewhat disappointed that she'd had to take a life, but satisfied in her rationalization. Yoda looked at her pensively.

"Kill a man, you did. The Jedi way, that is not." the little green creature said to her, looking as if he was trying to figure out what to make of her.

Charlie matched his gaze.

"That was no man." she replied. "That was the apprentice of evil, and much too dangerous to keep alive. You did not watch him kills hundreds of innocent people and destroy cities with impunity. It was his turn to become one with the Force. I did not punish him as he deserves. The Force will do that for me."

Yoda nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"Kill out of anger, you did not. For now, that is enough." Yoda nodded one final time, as if to punctuate his sentence, and turned back to the two Jedi he'd been standing guard over.

Charlie contacted the nearest transport to come and retrieve them and the two Jedi. Together, Charlie and Yoda looked out upon the fading battle. The Republic's clones had taken care of most of the separatists, but the droid army was nowhere near destroyed.

A nudge from the force caused Charlie to gasp and swear again. She turned and stalked back to Dooku's prone corpse. Gritting her teeth against what she was about to do, she searched his pockets until she found a mini projector. Touching the body of the man she'd just killed was pushing it. She was grateful that she had found what she was looking for quickly.

She paced back to Yoda, and knelt to show him what she'd discovered. In the last meeting she'd had with Sidious and Dooku, Sidious had mentioned the plans for the new super weapon on Geonosis. The Force nudge had given her the reminder she needed to find them.

"What is it?" questioned Yoda.

Charlie pressed a button on the top, and a hologram of a giant ship formed.

"It is a super weapon." she replied. "Designed by and to be built for the use of the Sith and the separatists. I believe that this is the only copy of the plans, thanks to the destruction of this base. If my understanding is correct, Sidious will now move the separatists to Mustafar. He will be deeply enraged at the death of Tyranus and the loss of these plans. We have derailed his mission significantly."

"Secret and safe, keep them, until return to the temple we do." Yoda said.

Charlie nodded solemnly, acknowledging the trust he was giving her.

She informed Yoda of her ship's location and her plan to return to Coruscant. Confirming that a transport was indeed on its way for the master and two injured Jedi, she force-climbed down to her starfighter and R4.

The little droid beeped loudly, happy to see her alive. He'd followed her orders, and had _Star Burst_ all ready for takeoff. Charlie waited, exhausted but still alert, until the transport ships started to leave the surface of the planet. Giving R4 orders to follow, Charlie sat back, allowing herself to relax only once they had cleared the atmosphere. Together, she and R4 followed the transport ships back to Coruscant.


	10. Chapter 10- Obi-Wan

AN: Hello! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. As a rule of thumb, I'm mostly ignoring the Jedi's rule of no attachments. Fair warning, the rating kicks in in this chapter. I've done my best, but if anyone has any advice on that sort of writing, please let me know. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy the chapter! May the Force Be With You.

Disclaimer: Someone once said that a kiss was the equivalent of a sex scene in the Star Wars movies, so I'm not sure what George Lucas would make of this chapter. I'm just playing with his characters, and some of my own.

CHAPTER 10

The past few days had been relatively quiet. Since returning to Coruscant, Charlie had debriefed with the council and hidden the plans for the super weapon away. Other than that, she'd not had much to do. All of the council had survived the battle, expect for one member. She had been informed that Obi-Wan Kenobi would take that member's place. She hadn't seen him during the battle, so she'd been surprised and pleased to hear that he'd survived. She still hadn't met the man, and yet all her efforts so far had been because of his mission. She would have to seek him out later.

Currently, though, she was meditating in the Hall of a Thousand Fountains, one of her favorite places within the temple. She'd found it just a few days ago, a couple hours after her debriefing with the council. The room reminded her of a rainforest or a jungle, and she had chosen it as a meditative spot quickly.

Charlie felt the force signature approach before she heard the footsteps. She relaxed her meditative barriers, having had enough for one day, and willing to speak to whoever it was that was approaching her.

She stood, feeling the soft dirt under the soles of her boots, and looked up to try and recognize a face.

The first thing she noticed were the eyes. Blue-green and sparkling with something form of hilarity. Those eyes. She'd seen them before.

"The foyer!" she thought to herself, barely stopping a gasp.

They affected her the same now as they did the first time she'd seen them. She couldn't move, couldn't speak for a moment.

The man had stopped in front of her and bowed to her. Charlie returned the greeting without really knowing what she was doing. He spoke first.

"Charlotte Altair." he said. "It seems I owe you my life."

Charlie, once again, was rooted in place. The voice affected her the same way it had days ago, during the Battle of Geonosis. This was the same man she'd tangled with on the battlefield. Once again, she had to force herself to forget about the effect of the voice.

Charlie totally ignored the compliment he had just paid her, and instead decided to insult him again.

"You're the ignorant, impudent wampa's ass who would rather fight me than the droids! I was on a rescue mission for General Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Amidala. " Charlie said in greeting, accusingly.

"How could he possibly be the same person as the owner of those eyes?" she thought to herself. She failed to put two and two together. There was only one person this man could be.

He bowed in return, his eyes still sparkling with mirth.

"Yes." he said. "You have my most sincere apology for that mistake. Allow me to introduce you to General Kenobi and to Skywalker as a token of my apology."

That caught Charlie's interest.

"You know of them?" she asked the man.

"Yes," he replied, "and unfortunately I do not think you will find Obi-Wan Kenobi any less of a... what was it you called me? Ah yes. I do not think you will find him any less of an ignorant, impudent wampa's ass than you find me."

His eyes sparked with amusement and his teeth flashed white with his smile.

Charlie's face took an a confused expression.

The man in front of her started to chuckle at her bewildered expression, and then to laugh. Charlie was horrified, and the man just kept on laughing.

Somewhere in her brain, she noticed he had a laugh that made her want to join in, made her want to smile.

For the moment, however, she was floored by how rude he was being towards a highly respected Jedi Master who now sat on the high council.

Finally noticing her expression, the man sobered up, though his eyes still twinkling with contained amusement.

Once he'd stopped and she gathered her wits, she voiced her confusion.

"How could you possibly say that?" she asked him.

"How?" the man replied, clearly barely containing fresh laughter.

"Well, he's me." And Obi-Wan threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

Charlie sat at her desk, R4 at the door and a steaming plate of food in front of her. She hadn't gotten anything done since the mortifying introduction to Obi-Wan. She'd excused herself as soon as he'd made himself known, turning and running in what was really an undignified fashion.

How was it possible that she hadn't realized he was the other Jedi on the transport ship? That he was the first fallen Jedi when she'd faced down Tyranus? She'd seen those eyes in the lobby, and the council had clearly said that the owner was Obi-Wan Kenobi. How had she not put two and two together?

"How did I manage to kriff that up so badly?" she groaned into her elbows.

Obi-Wan was really a true Jedi. The first Jedi to kill a Sith in 1000 years; a man who can fight but would rather negotiate. Known as The Negotiator, he was highly respected for his talents in everything from lightsaber fighting to flying to creating peace from chaos. Now, he was a member of the High Council.

And he was the owner of those devastating blue-green eyes.

Charlie realized now that she should've recognized him on Geonosis. She would have had those eyes not gone gray in the heat of battle.

Charlie shook her head to clear those thoughts, and groaning, tossed the remains of her dinner down the trash chute. As she prepared for bed, those eyes continued to haunt her. Knowing she would have to work with Obi-Wan now that he was on the High Council made her wish she could start all over.

"No redos, Charlie." she said to herself as she pulled the blankets up. And with a sigh, she fell asleep.

* * *

 _Rough, calloused hands trailed over her leggings and up under her camisole, lightly catching on the stitching. Her tunic and shorts had already been tossed to the side. She sighed into the touch, allowing the warmth to spread through her body. He divested her of her shirt, and she felt whiskered kisses trail up her stomach, between her breasts, and to her mouth. She moaned into the almost-kiss, cursing him for holding back._

 _"Beg for it." he said, his voice low and rough. "Beg for what you want."_

 _She gasped for air, his thumb over the most sensitive part of her body, just barely teasing her._

 _"Please, kiss me." she replied. "Please!"_

 _She moaned loudly as his thumb pressed harder into that devastating spot._

 _She needed more, more of him, more skin, more pressure, harder, faster. She moaned again as his lips closed around her pressure point. He kept the one hand on the crease of her leggings while the other reached into her bra to tease her nipples._

 _His whiskers tickled her on the way back down her neck, until he captured her right nipple in his mouth. She moaned again, awash in pleasure. He took his hands away for a second while he stripped her leggings off, and she took the opportunity to pull his tunic off. She marveled at the warrior's body, scars and all. His muscles rippled as he went back to her leggings, having been momentarily distracted by her quest. Charlie's mouth went dry at the beautiful way they moved._

 _Before she could touch, however, he shoved her back down with a force-push, and pinned her there._

 _"How about… this?" he whispered into her ear, hot breath caressing._

 _He slipped his fingers under her panties, teasing and caressing. She bucked against his hand, but the other splayed across her stomach held her down._

 _"Please!" she cried again. She needed more. His mouth left her breasts and trailed down her stomach until it reached the place his fingers currently occupied. Using both his hands and his mouth, he brought her to the edge of pleasure, somehow knowing exactly when to stop._

 _She moaned again when he displayed this talent, much to her displeasure. He left her body then, to strip his pants and her panties off. She looked up in anticipation. She expected to see pure lust in his eyes, but instead she saw desire and intense passion for her in Obi-Wan's blue-green…_

 _Wait, Obi-Wan's? OBI-WAN!_

* * *

Charlie awoke with a gasp. Her heart was pounding and she could feel the heat from what had felt like a very real dream. She came back to reality quickly.

"Stars above…" she groaned into her pillow.

She couldn't feel like this, not for Obi-Wan. What was she thinking? This was totally out of bounds! He was a member of the high council and a Jedi Master!

Oh, but it had felt so real, and so good. Damn those eyes of his to Sith's hell!

Charlie had had her fair share of experience on the few trips she'd taken with Sidious and Tyranus. She wasn't about to find an available man in the lair, so she'd taken advantage of the sparse freedom.

But nothing like this had ever happened.

"He is a Jedi" Charlie told herself sternly. "He sits on the High Council. He is off limits." She groaned again, having done a terrible job of convincing herself.

She reached over to the nightstand and checked her comm unit, noting that it was about time for her to wake up anyways. With the dream still in her head, she showered and readied for the day. At the door, before she left, she stopped to give herself a pep talk.

"Okay Charlie, you're a grown woman. Just put it out of your mind. You have incredible control of the force. If anyone can put this out of their mind, you can. Just forget about it" she said to herself.

Feeling like it had been a futile effort, she sighed and left to find some breakfast.

She found it in the form of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi in the mess.

"Of course this would happen." she thought silently to herself. "Just my kriffing luck."

She nonetheless smiled at the two Jedi when they invited her over. She took a seat, and a droid brought her a steaming plate and a mug of Bezlet juice. She introduced herself to Anakin. Although they'd seen each other several times during the battle, they'd never been properly introduced. Then she turned to face Obi-Wan.

"I do apologize for my rushed exit yesterday. I was rather mortified." she admitted.

He smiled at her and took her hand in his. She felt the same jolt she had the first few times she'd looked into his eyes. As if she'd been brushed by a charge stick.

"No problem at all." he said. "I apologize for my deception, and for my words on the battlefield. In the heat of the fight, I did not recognize you and didn't realize what I was saying. Please forgive me."

Charlie returned the smile.

"There is nothing to forgive, but I hear congratulations are in order." she said. "Your ascension to the High Council, while precipitated by awful news, is most worthy and welcome." She removed her hand regretfully to start eating.

"See," Anakin spoke now, "I told you you should be proud!"

He put a hand on his master's shoulder. Obi-Wan sighed, but there was a smile on his face.

"I cannot say I am displeased." Obi-Wan replied. "The death of my predecessor, though, was an unnecessary tragedy. One I wish I could have prevented."

Charlie nodded in agreement. The group entered a lull in conversation.

Feeling a need to fill the empty air, Charlie said "Forgive me, but I don't know how much the council has told you about me. I want to stop any misunderstandings before they happen."

"I am Charlotte Altair," she continued, "Last of the Silverstars and Enemy of the Sith. Please, call me Charlie."

Obi-Wan looked up at the mention of the Silverstars.

"In return," he said, a curious emotion in his eyes, "there is nothing to forgive. Yes, the council has told us your story and how you indirectly helped save mine and Anakin's life, and for that we owe you a great debt of gratitude. Your forewarning to the council may have been just enough to save many innocent lives that day."

Charlie smiled in gratitude, and was set to reply before Anakin interrupted.

"I saw your starfighter, Charlie." he said. "It's a magnificent craft."

And so Anakin, Charlie, and Obi-Wan spent to remainder of the meal discussing different ships and their attributes. She discovered that Obi-Wan didn't much like flying, but was a fantastic pilot and knew a great deal about ships nonetheless.

Obi-Wan's comm unit beeped after a half hour or so. He read the message, a slight frown marring his face.

Charlie admired him, taking advantage of the momentary distraction. Even with the frown, he had to be one of the most handsome men she'd ever met. He had a slight beard and full blondish-reddish hair, shining dully under the bland lighting. He was simply gorgeous.

He looked up suddenly, catching her staring. She could see it in his eyes that he'd felt and seen her gaze.

"Damn!" she thought silently. She looked away quickly.

"Charlie," Obi-Wan said, her name on his tongue making her somewhat giddy, "Anakin here has been assigned to guard his new wife, Senator Padmé Amidala. I have just been contacted with some new leads in the Clone Wars. "Would you help me with research today? I could use an extra set of eyes."

Charlie looked at him, trying to judge his intentions. She did not have anything better to do, and wanted to assist. So, congratulating Anakin on his marriage, she left the mess hall side by side with Obi-Wan.


	11. Chapter 11- A Few Almosts

AN: Hello again! I hope you've been enjoying Obi-Wan's and Charlie's slowly evolving relationship. I know its been slow, but we'll have a lot more of the pair of them over the next couple of chapters. I've been planning the last stages of the story, and I can promise were no where near done. As always, enjoy the chapter, and review! May the Force Be With You! -Emma

Disclaimer: It belongs to George Lucas.

CHAPTER 11

Charlie had decided that the archives was one of her favorite places in the temple so far. Run by the imperious Jocasta Nu, it was an immensity of information on literally everything. Charlie was stunned by how much there was to know, wondering in the back of her mind if Jocasta Nu knew all of it. Obi-Wan showed her how to palm her way into the archives. He pointed out holos she could use to search, and those that contained specific articles, specific movies, and all sorts of other types of information. Somewhat overwhelmed, Charlie was happy to let Obi-Wan pull what they should be researching, and hand her the holos he wanted her to read.

She didn't know how long they'd been working. A droid had brought them lunch at some point, something she assumed Obi-Wan ha requested. They worked through lunch and into the afternoon. She had yet to finish, but thought she had come up wish some good leads so far. She plugged in a few key words into a search, and selected to articles that came up as a response. She condensed everything onto one holo, and sat back, stretching.

Obi-Wan looked up then, having been thinking about having an early dinner.

"I've condensed some reading for tonight onto this holo." Charlie told him.

"How about some dinner, Obi-Wan? My eyes are killing me." She squinted at him to emphasize her point.

He smiled in return. "I was just thinking the same thing." he said.

He pressed a few button on his comm unit, reading a message and replying.

"Anakin is bringing take-out back to my quarters, and you are more than welcome to join us. Perhaps we'll make more headway after we eat."

Charlie nodded her agreement, squashing the nerves that came with the thought of seeing Obi-Wan's quarters. She stood, helping him clear the scattered holos, and tucking her's under her arm. He copied her, and together they left the archives, waving goodbye to Jocasta Nu.

She followed him to his and Anakin's quarters, not quite sure where it was. Obi-Wan was clearly well known. Any number of padawans and Jedi knights acknowledged them as they passed with a wave of a hand or a nod of their head.

Finally, they reached a metal door much like her own. With a touch, he let them both in.

Charlie looked around, admiring that tastefully decorated apartment. She could see Obi-Wan's influence, but also Anakin's. Their force signatures were everywhere. She smiled at the easy companionship.

"Well," Obi-Wan said, interrupting Charlie's musings, "its still got the feel of a bachelor pad, but I've sort of forced Anakin to keep it somewhat neat. He is a terrible slob."

Obi-Wan sighed with resignation, but Charlie could see the affection in his gaze. She smiled at his plight, knowing full well there was no maliciousness behind his statement.

Obi-Wan invited her to have a seat as he made tea.

"The holo over there," he pointed to a holo in the corner of the living room, "has access to the net. See if you can't access our research."

Charlie walked over and took a seat. She'd had plenty of experience with computers, and this one was no different. She pulled up their research before vacating her seat for a place standing by the window. It afforded a fantastic view of Coruscant's afternoon rush hour. She watched, entranced by the orderly movement of the ships.

Obi-Wan brought their tea over when it was done, and she accepted her cup with a soft thank you.

She made the mistake of meeting his gaze, then. Emerald and blue-green eyes met, and time seemed to slow.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi." Charlie said quietly, and averted her gaze.

He tucked a finger under her chin then, and forced her to meet his gaze again.

"It's Obi-Wan, darling." he said, his voice soft.

The endearment and his touch burned her skin and his eyes pinned her where she stood.

Charlie was certain he was going to kiss her, and she didn't seem to have the willpower at the moment to pull back.

But then, just as quickly as they'd gotten close, he pulled back, leaving her alone by the window.

She'd felt it too, but hadn't realized what it was. Through the Force, they could both feel Anakin's approach.

Charlie silently thanked Obi-Wan for having the focus to see what was coming, while cursing the terrible timing of the young padawan.

The boy burst into the apartment, yelling his greeting and dropping the bag of food on the counter in the kitchen.

He looked surprised but happy to see Charlie again.

"Oh, hello again Charlie!" Anakin said, his voice bright. "I'm glad you could join us for dinner. You are staying, are you not?" The Padawan's blue eyes regarded her questioningly.

"Yes," Charlie responded with a smile, "I am staying. Obi-Wan and I were going to continue our research after dinner. We made a fair amount of headway, and I'm interested to see where the path leads."

Dinner was an enjoyable affair. Anakin ate like she expected him too.

"So _barbaric_ , my young apprentice." Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. Again, there was no venom behind the remark.

Anakin merely smiled and continued to eat with gusto. She enjoyed the conversation. The affection between the master and his padawan was clear in their good-natured ribbing of one another. Charlie joined the conversation every now and then. She found Anakin to be a lively conversationalist, and enjoyed teasing both him and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's eyes never failed to sparkle with amusement.

They did continue to search after dinner. Their goal was to find out the attack plan of the separatists. This was no small task, and they were not a large team, so they had to go planet by planet. They'd pinpointed some major security risks, though, and had plenty to show for their efforts when Charlie announced that she had to return to her quarters for the night. Anakin yawned beside her, announcing that he was off to bed. To Charlie's happy surprise, he hugged her before entering his room for the night.

Charlie and Obi-Wan watched him until the door shut behind him

"Come." Obi-Wan said to her, shaking his head at his padawan's antics. "I'll walk you back to your rooms."

"That's not necessary." Charlie protested softly, but her heart wasn't in it. She simply wanted to spend more time with this man. He smiled and brushed away her protests, and out they went.

They made small talk on the short walk back to her apartment. She hadn't realized how close she was, and was disappointed when the short walk ended.

The pair stopped in front of her door, and again Charlie was caught with his finger under her chin and his gaze on her. The look in his eyes was identical to the one he'd had earlier in his apartment.

"Finally." thought Charlie, throwing all her reservations into the wind.

But before either of them could make a move forward, they were interrupted yet again. This time, by Obi-Wan's wrist comm.

The Jedi Master checked the small comm, and when he saw the readout, he sighed.

"I do apologize for these interruptions, darling, but its the council. Duty calls." he said, voice heavy.

He sighed again, and settled for hug and a kiss on Charlie's forehead.

Charlie nodded with understanding, and stepped out of the embrace, knowing that if she didn't let go now, it was likely that she could never let go. She was still numb from the contact his lips had made with her forehead.

"Good night Obi-Wan." she said as she palmed open her door.

"I hope we meet again soon." she said, cursing herself the minute the words came out of her mouth. They sounded so formal, so awkward.

But with that, the door shut behind her with a whoosh, forcibly cutting off her contact with those blue-green eyes.

* * *

Charlie wasn't sure how to feel as she readied herself for bed. It was clear he felt something, though she couldn't be sure it wasn't simply friendly. It had been a while since she'd had to read the signs of another person's feelings, and she was very out of practice. To add on to that, something about Obi-Wan threw her off balance.

"No, Charlie." she said firmly to herself. "How could he ever want you over some Jedi he's been working with for years." He had to have someone. It wasn't possible that someone of his status and attractiveness didn't. She couldn't be that lucky.

Charlie sighed, resigning herself to a simple friendship with the devastatingly attractive man, but holding on to one last thread of hope without really knowing it. She sternly told her subconscious not torture her again, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Her comm unit woke her, beeping incessantly. She groaned, thinking that it was too damn early, but smiled realizing that she had survived the night without another very real dream. The sun was just peaking into her windows, and she realized that it wasn't her alarm that had woken her, but a message.

It was from Obi-Wan, Charlie saw with a heady mix of giddiness and trepidation.

 _Charlie-_

 _Please report to the council room as soon as possible. We are to report on what we've found._

 _-OBK_

Charlie jumped out of bed, and readied to leave as quickly as possible. She had been summoned by the council, and whether it had been Obi-Wan or Mace Windu doing the summoning didn't matter.

She grabbed a few pieces of dried fruit from her pack to tide her over until lunch, and, checking her weapons, left the room. R4 stood watch once again.

* * *

When she entered the council room, the members appeared to be in separate conversations. Her entrance stopped the noise, and Mace Windu spoke upon her approach.

"Master Silverstar." he said, "Good morning. Thank you for coming so quickly. I trust your stay has had no problems so far?"

Charlie shook her head.

"Good." Windu responded. "We are in need of a report on the work you and Master Kenobi did yesterday."

Obi-Wan stood up to join her at the front of the room. He held a holo with the broad outlines of what they'd found listed on is. Charlie gave him a quick smile in greeting, now willing to reveal anything else while in front of the council.

"Absolutely." said Charlie, now focused completely on her work.

"We started research potential targets for the separatists and the droid army, beginning with the outer-rim of the Republic and moving inwards."

She and Obi-Wan worked their way through the important points and potential targets. The council looked thoughtful as they brought up each now point, and Charlie struggled to come to terms with the enormity of the galaxy and what the Jedi had to defend and protect.

When they'd finished with all the targets, Charlie still had more to say.

"There is something else, Council." she said.

Obi-Wan looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head. She hadn't told him this.

"I don't want to cause any strife, but there is someone among you working without your knowledge. The instruction to create a clone army and disappearance of the planet Kamino from your archives both had to be done from within and high up. Someone is doing this from the temple or the senate. If this traitor extends their reach and starts revealing valuable Republic secrets to the separatists, that…"

But before she could finish, Yoda interrupted.

"Bad, that would be." the green creature said, nodding with a frown on his face. "Useless, does a traitor render our defenses. To the bottom of this, we must get. Suggestion, you have, Master Silverstar?"

"Yes, Master Yoda." Charlie said. "I believe the traitor, whoever it is, will have something to do with my former master, Darth Sidious. When I was back on Utapau, he seemed to know so much about the inner workings of the Jedi Temple and the Republic itself. He must have a trained spy. My research tells me that it is possible this traitor will have a remnant of my trainer's force signature imprinted on him. I trained in mind-to-mind battles with Sidious. I know his signature, and I might be able to recognize it, give proximity to the traitor."

"Basically, I want permission to keep a sharp eye out. I know observing force signatures isn't a terribly common skill among the Jedi, but it's one I've cultivated. It has become like a sixth sense." Charlie finished.

What she was proposing wasn't out of her realm of skill. She pretty much observed the force signature of everyone she met anyways. This wouldn't add too much stress.

The council looked thoughtful.

Yoda spoke again. "Meditate on this, I will." he said, with determination. "Council dismissed, until then."

Charlie bowed low, turned, and left the room, hungry and wanting to find the mess hall.

Before she could reach the lifts, a large hand caught hers. She turned to see Obi-Wan, having moved ahead of the rest of the council.

"You did a wonderful job in there, Charlie." he said approvingly. "It isn't always easy to face the council, even when you're on the council."

Charlie grinned at him, feeling his praise warm her chest. How did this man have so much power over her?

But Obi-Wan wasn't finished.

"Come out with me tonight, Charlie?" he asked, making her freeze. He wanted to go out with her? Charlie's head was telling her that this was a terrible idea, but her heart was screaming YES!

Throwing caution to the wind, she smiled at him.

"Sure, Obi-Wan. What did you have in mind?" she said.

He released her hand, and she felt the loss of contact like a physical blow.

He smiled back, full red lips parting to reveal flashing white teeth.

"I grab you at eight and we'll go somewhere I go pretty often." he said.

Charlie smiled, nodded, and boarded the lift. His grinning face was the last thing she saw before the doors slid shut. And try as she might, Charlie couldn't find it in her to wipe the grin off her own face.

* * *

Charlie looked fantastic, and she knew it. After she left Obi-Wan on the top floor of the temple, she'd gone to breakfast. She'd spent the rest of the day continuing on the research while simultaneously worrying about their... outing.

When she'd finally given up focusing on her work, she sent a droid out for some proper clothes and set about getting ready. The droid had done a really spectacular job picking out her outfit.

She wore black leggings and a skintight red dress that come to just below her butt with a zipper up the entire front. She'd added chunky black boots. the outfit enhanced what cleavage she had and accentuated the lithe body that her hard training had given her.

Her dark hair was wavy over her shoulder, and for once not in a braid. She'd done her best with her makeup, green eyes smoldering and lips matte red. She considered herself in her mirror. Pronouncing herself acceptable, she grabbed a black leather jacket that the droid had also brought, and slipped it on. To her happy surprise, it had a pocket ready-made for her lightsaber. She'd be foolish to go anywhere outside the temple without it, and was happy the droid had realized she would need somewhere to carry it.

She left her forearms unwrapped, as the sleeves of her jacket took care of covering them for her. She also trusted Obi-Wan not to put them in danger, and dressed like this she didn't think anyone would recognize her for what she was.

Deeming herself fully presentable, she threw her credit counter, lipstick, and extra knife into the other inside pocket of her jacket. She couldn't sit still for some reason. Eventually she recognized the feeling as nerves, but that didn't help anything. So she took to pacing and speaking to R4 while she waited.


	12. Chapter 12- The Date

AN: For anyone in the DC/Maryland/New York triangle, be safe this weekend. This storm looks impressive. School starts up again soon, so the updates will probably slow down in the next few weeks, but bear with me. For now, this is one long chapter of Obi-Wan and Charlie! Enjoy! Read and review, and as always, May the Force Be With You.

Disclaimer: Belongs to George Lucas.

CHAPTER 12

The knock came at precisely 8:05. Charlie shook her head. Typical. She paused for a second, not wanting to give him the idea that she was eagerly waiting. Walking slowly towards the door and trying to control her breathing, she wondered why she was nervous now and not in the heat of battle. She palmed opened the door after what she determined was long enough to reveal Obi-Wan.

" _Stars_ , does he look good." Charlie thought to herself.

She kept her walls up tight around her force presence, not wanting to give away any feelings.

"Come in." Charlie said, smiling at him. "How are you?"

"Infinitely better now, darling." Obi-Wan replied with the grin that never failed to make her knees shake a little. "You look fantastic." He gave her a slow up and down that made her entire body flush.

She smiled big in return.

"Thank you." she said. "You don't clean up so bad yourself."

She returned his appraising look up and down. He was wearing his regular pants, boots, and cloak, but had a more relaxed tunic on. Really, she liked this one better. It was untied at the neck just enough to give her a tantalizing view of the top of Obi-Wan's tanned chest. She suppressed her desire, and met his gaze, resigning herself to a long night.

She gave him a grin as good as she'd gotten.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm in invitation.

Charlie said goodbye to R4, and together they left, the door sliding shut behind them.

* * *

"So, Obi-Wan, how was your day after the council meeting?" she asked.

His grin dimmed a little, and she immediately regretted asking the question.

He sighed. "It was as productive as it always was." he said, his voice heavy.

"The council does a lot of... debating and meditating. However, I think you planted a very interesting thought with your Force-signature identification idea. I know its hard to tell, but the council is very impressed with you. They would love to see you join their ranks once this war is over."

She thought over his words.

"I see the advantage in doing that. And really, my position now is not much different than a Jedi's. However, I'm afraid my interpretation of the code would be too liberal for the council's taste. There are parts of the code that I really couldn't live by, such as the no passion part. I live my life as passionately as I can. It makes me a better warrior." she said, shrugging.

Obi-Wan was nodding.

"You have a different background than any of the Jedi." Obi-Wan said. "As I'm sure you've been told, the code is very much up for interpretation. I've taken the passion part to mostly mean that they don't want us to feel intense anger. It's such a debilitating emotion, and it is true that it leads to the dark side." Charlie agreed with him, but was unable to figure out how to describe the passion that came without anger.

"I fully believe that there can be passion without anger." Charlie said carefully, thinking through how to express her point.

"I see it in the padawans I pass in the hall, in Anakin, and in you. It makes you stronger than you know. There can be both passion and serenity. But I'm not so sure the council would take well to that interpretation of the code, so for now I will remain outside your ranks. I enjoy the freedom that comes from governing myself, and yet the camaraderie among the Jedi is a strong draw. I haven't had a true family since I was taken from the aunt and uncle on Janulik." she finished, hoping that Obi-Wan understood.

Charlie could feel the sadness for her emanating from Obi-Wan's force signature.

"I…" he started and stopped. "I am sorry you had to go through what you did. From what I can tell, it is a great relief to the council that you chose the light side of the force. I am glad, too, that you made the decision you did." Obi-Wan said with a sense of finality. Charlie let her gratitude seep through her walls so that Obi-Wan might understand how much that meant to her.

They walked in silence for a while. They'd exited the temple and were walking down a busy street. Charlie was amazed at all the people out and about. They weren't just humans, but species of all shapes and sizes. Charlie had to force herself not to stare. Coruscant wasn't famous for nothing.

* * *

The bar was surprising to Charlie. It was a dive bar, there was no mistake, but the atmosphere was lively, the music was good, and the patrons, both the drunk and the dancing, all looked like they were enjoying themselves. Obi-Wan had sat them in a booth about halfway back along a wall bordering the dance floor.

"I never, in a millennium, would have guessed that a Jedi would take a night out in this place." Charlie teased Obi-Wan.

"Well, that's the point, isn't it?" he replied, with that wicked grin again. She saw the logic in that. She appreciated the sense of obscurity that the bar gave her.

Obi-Wan ordered them drinks, and the distinctly not-human waitress that brought then over gave Obi-Wan a distinct grin that Charlie did not appreciate.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked when she'd left, noticing Charlie's expression.

"Oh, nothing." she replied, feeling stupid for feeling jealous.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think it was nothing." he replied, still grinning.

In an attempt to distract him, she motioned to the drinks.

"What've you ordered for us, Obi-Wan?" she asked. His smile, if anything, widened even more at her attempt to chance tacks, but he let it go.

He pushed a dark green, silently and slowly bubbling concoction towards her.

"This is a Feloidian dark ale. It's one of my favorites. Try it." he said.

She'd lost track of what he was saying, though.

"Alright." she said, not really paying attention to anything but his face. One eyebrow raised, skin flushed with the temperature of the bar, those blue-green eyes, always sparkling with humor, and those lips, so full, pink, and kissable…

"Stop it Charlie." she thought to herself. She pulled back, shaking her head as if to clear it, and grabbed the bubbling green glass in an attempt to cover her momentary weakness.

She'd never tried Feloidian ale, but she'd had her fair share of alcoholic beverages, so she took a sip without trepidation. The alcohol exploded into vibrant heat in her mouth. It didn't taste bad, in fact, she would probably say it tasted good. The burning sensation was made its way down her chest and through her limbs, leaving behind a sensation of warm bubbliness. Charlie suddenly felt a lot more relaxed. She smiled lazily at Obi-Wan, who was grinning at her reaction.

"You have good taste, Jedi." Charlie said. "That was an… experience."

Obi-Wan's eyes darkened beautifully at her insinuation, and she held his gaze until, for some inexplicable reason, they both started to laugh. Charlie physically felt herself relax, a combination of the alcohol, the atmosphere, and the laughter. It was good to feel the stress of the past few weeks slide off her shoulders. Obi-Wan's rich laugh forced her eyes open and her head back to reality.

"I should have warned you." he said, not looking the least bit repentant, "It is a wee bit strong." Charlie simply smiled and rolled her eyes.

They made small talk over the next few minutes, until they came to the topic of Anakin.

"It's a wonderful thing, the affection I see between the two of you." Charlie said, remembering the night before. Obi-Wan's smiled dimmed again, and she cursed herself for continually putting her foot in her mouth. She tried to backtrack.

"I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about Anakin." She shook her head and stared down into her drink.

Again, his finger was tucked under her chin, forcing her gaze up. She met his eyes, surprised at the emotion she saw there. He'd let his shields down.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about Anakin." he began, as if forcing the words out. "He's as talented of an apprentice as any Jedi could hope for. It was difficult at first, with Qui-Gon's death, but its become much easier than I thought it would. I love him like a son, like a brother. He's just… difficult. He feels and acts with every part of his being. He's... passionate, like you say. I worry sometimes that I've failed as his Master." Obi-Wan sighed. "He's incredibly powerful, and he's gotten attention for the feats he achieves. They call him the Hero With No Fear for good reason. He's not arrogant, but I want to avoid ever letting him go down that path."

Charlie was sympathetic. She understood what he was saying, and couldn't image having to tutor a padawan at her age. Anakin had come off as so young the night before, despite the fact that he was fairly close in age to her, and to be as famed as he already was had to be difficult for the still young boy.

Obi-Wan copied her move from a few moments ago, and shook his head.

"I remember how it was to be a padawan. I wasn't much different from him. I fought the system, simply for the love of the fight. Qui-Gon had a certain… disregard for the council's strict interpretation of the code, and I accepted that as normal. I was rebellious, and time and time again it was my downfall. I want Anakin to understand what I do now, but I have the feeling it comes with time and experience. He loves his wife, Padmé, with all that he can, and sometimes I wonder if that will be his downfall instead of his pride."

Charlie nodded. She'd seen Anakin and Padmé together a few times, and each time she could clearly see the love in the way they touched, spoke to, looked at each other. Obi-Wan hadn't mentioned Qui-Gon in any detail before, and Charlie hoped they might have that conversation one day, unwilling to push it now.

Then, hoping to lighten the mood, she joked "I understand, but _stars above_ , tell me you grew out of that. I don't think I could handle a _rebellious_ Obi-Wan."

He laughed then, the frown leaving his face, and she reveled in his amusement, finishing off her drink in response.

His hand fell to hers, wrapped around her glass.

"Well, at least the council thinks so." he responded. He was joking. Probably.

It didn't matter though, because her entire being was focused on the way his thumb was stroking the back of her hand.

"Can I get you another one?" Obi-Wan had asked her something, but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Charlie?" She pulled herself out of the haze of desire, and answered his question.

"What?" she said, somewhat confused. "Oh, sorry, I got distracted. Ah, yes, another one, good idea. I don't believe you'll be able to top this," she raised her empty glass, "but please try."

Obi-Wan gave her a wicked grin in response.

"Should I consider that a challenge?" he questioned.

She leaned forward. "By all means." she said, with a grin and a blush that she hoped he couldn't see.

* * *

With more than a few drinks down between the two of them, Charlie was feeling as relaxed as she could ever remember. Their long conversation had been decidedly flirtatious, but good all the same. Obi-Wan had a strong sense of humor and a wit that she appreciation, and that had her laughing.

"Master Yoda would never do suchathing." Charlie said, slurring her words just a little.

Obi-Wan had been telling her a story about Master Yoda's strange ability to beat anyone at jungee, a card game that required the sort of wit and thinking favored by Jedi Masters. Obi-Wan confided in her that he was sure he was using the force to cheat. Admittedly, Obi-Wan was somewhat inebriated, but who really cared.

They laughed together at the end of his story, and Charlie got distracted yet again. His lips were so full and… her mind flashed back to the dream she'd had.

He hadn't kissed her in the dream, and she wondered what those full lips would feel like against hers. She remember her hands on his broad chest, his mouth on her chest and then on her…

CRASH!

She jumped, awakened from her reverie by the smash of Obi-Wan's glass on the floor. The noise in the bar lulled a little at the sudden loud noise, and then resumed its normal level. Obi-Wan stood, though, and grabbed Charlie's hand. He threw a few credits on the table, and almost bodily dragged her out of the bar.

"Obi-Wan!" Charlie said, trying to get his attention. "Obi-Wan, stop and tell me what's wrong!" She started to worry when the normally controlled and stoic Jedi Master gave no response. He dragged her off the main road down a service road, and then off into an alley. The only light was from the windows above them. He turned so he could face her, and she could see how dark his eyes were. He slowly walked her back towards the end of the alley, until her back was against a wall.

"Obi-Wan, what is going on?" she asked, again, starting to worry.

"I let my guard down for a moment." he said, finally, his voice low and rough. "Just a moment. And you slip right through it with that?" he asked.

Charlie still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Guard down, what? He must be talking about his Force… oh _Sith's hell_." she thought silently to herself. She looked at him in utter mortification. Her current state of inebriation had relaxed her enough that she'd broadcast her dream right to an equally relaxed Obi-Wan.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan, I had no idea I was..." she said, but Obi-Wan put a finger to her lips.

"I want to be very clear, darling." he said, the endearment not lost on the mortified Charlie. "I am in no way complaining. I just didn't expect to be talking about Yoda one minute and see you… in all your glory the very next. And in such detail too."

He gave her a wicked grin that might just have held a hint of pride. He backed her slowly into a corner, his eyes sparking with the same look dream Obi-Wan had given her. Passion, intensity, and desire for her. She felt the heat build in her just from that look.

"Where is this going, Obi-Wan?" she asked, hearing the desire in her own voice, needing to know if he wanted what she did. She needed confirmation if she was going to throw all her trepidation about getting involved with him in the wind.

"As far as you want it, darling." he responded, and now she could hear the desire in his voice as well as see it in his eyes.

And then he was kissing her. He was gentle at first, but she could feel the restrained intensity behind it. She threaded her hands through his hair and brought her palms to his cheeks. She opened her mouth to his, allowing the kiss to grow in intensity. She moaned into his mouth, finally appreciating the feeling of his soft lips on hers. They couldn't last forever, though, and eventually parted, breathless and flushed.

Their gazes locked, both finding the desire in each other's eyes, and before another second had passed, their mouths were fused together. Obi-Wan grabbed her hips and pulled them forward to press against his own. The pressure was divine as he ground them together, building the heat in her stomach. Charlie ran her hands all over his back, though his hair, over his neck. Their tongues battled for dominance, but she eventually gave in to the pleasurable onslaught, allowing Obi-Wan to take control of the kiss.

She couldn't think, couldn't form a thought worth a damn, and yet she knew that this was building, this was going somewhere, and this was _so_ not the place.

She gathered her strength of will, and pulled back, desperately in need a breath. She hooked her elbows around his neck, and pulled back to look him full in the face. With his lips red, his eyes dark with desire, and his hair mussed, Obi-Wan look dead sexy. Then he gave her a desire-filled grin that upped the sexiness tenfold.

He was teasing her and he knew it.

Charlie wasn't about to give in, though. Wondering if he'd put his shields back up tight, she grinned in response and purposely broadcast an image of her on her knees in front of a… prone Obi-Wan.

Apparently his shields were still down, because he tightened his hands on her hips and hissed, clearly trying to restrain himself. He pushed her up against the wall behind her, grinding their bottom halves together and growling out "If you don't stop that, I will not be held responsible for my actions, Charlotte."

She let her head fall back and moaned at the heat in her stomach and his use of her full name.

"Then stop looking at me like I'm dinner." she forced out.

Obi-Wan laughed outright and stopped his hips, pulling her head to his chest and embracing her, apparently understanding her worry of going any farther in the alley.

Eventually, they disentangled themselves and began the walk back to the temple. They had somewhat recovered from the alcohol, but they were still slow and slightly unsteady. It was a miracle they found her room without any embarrassing encounters.

At her door, they mirrored their position from the night before, but this time Obi-Wan didn't hesitate before kissing her, rekindling the desire from the alley, and she didn't hesitate to return the favor. When they parted, she found that she didn't want him to leave. She felt… right, in his arms. She was giddy from the booze and exhausted from the long weeks she'd had, but she was happy, deliriously, amazingly _happy_ simply being in Obi-Wan's arms. And so, of course, his wrist comm interrupted them again.

He cursed in Huttese, a word that she didn't know he knew, and flicked it on. He cursed again.

"It's the council." he said. "They seem to have a knack for interrupting us. I made it clear I wasn't available tonight, so it must be an emergency. I really do apologize, Charlie." He pulled back and caught her gaze. She smiled lazily in response.

"You're a Jedi, Obi-Wan. It's your responsibility. I can't hold a grudge over that." she said.

She kissed him, one last time, just lightly, and opened her door with a touch of her palm. She stepped through, forcing herself to leaving his embrace.

"But do let me leave you with a parting gift." And, again exploiting the cracks that were still in his shields, sent him a very graphically explicit image straight from her dream, of his head between her thighs. She saw his eyes go dark and his hands form fists just before she palmed the door closed. The thin metal, however, did not disguise his groan and his forced out: "You will pay for that Charlotte."

Charlie giggled, slightly delirious and not at all apologetic. He tapped twice on the door before she felt his Force signature recede as he walked down the hall.

Charlie, without the energy to even undress, fell onto her bed fully clothes and passed out.


	13. Chapter 13- Family

AN: Hello all! I hope everyone involved in the blizzard is safely at home! Enjoy this chapter, please review! May the Force Be With You!

Disclaimer: It belongs to George Lucas.

CHAPTER 13

Charlie awoke blearily the next morning. She went to open her eyes, but they screamed in protest. Her head hurt, and there just might have been dancing gungans behind her eyes.

Making a supreme effort to open her eyes, she squinted at the light. How long had she slept? She'd awoken on her own, no beeping from her comm or R4, which made her worry about the time. She checked on her chrono, groaning when she saw it was a little past ten. Charlie never slept that late. She let her head fall back onto her pillow, hoping to maybe fall back asleep.

But before she could, the memories of last night washed over her. She felt herself flush and then shiver. She smiled at the memory of Obi-Wan's lips on hers.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned. Last night, despite her reservations, had gone as best as she could have hoped. Obi-Wan was interesting, funny, and many other things in between. He was a good date.

Charlie felt her stomach twist, and realized that she was hungry.

"R4." Charlie called for the droid. "Will you order some breakfast brought up? I don't think I'm going to be able to make it down to the mess in time."

The droid beeped his acquiescence, and she shut here eyes, trying to make the ache go away. When she finally decided it was too late to fall back asleep, she _slowly_ sat up, trying to stave off any more pain. She kept her eyes shut, using the Force to call fresh underclothes to her from her dresser, and walked into the fresher like a blind woman.

Charlie made it through a nice, long shower without much more pain, and exited in the underclothes and the soft robe, feeling much more human than she had when she'd awoken. There was a knock just as she was folding her sleep clothes. She answered the door carefully in deference to her robe, and saw a droid standing here there a delicious smelling plate of food and a jug of her favorite Bezlet juice. She took them gratefully, thanking the droid, which bowed and left.

She went took them to her desk, talking mindlessly to R4. She ate with gusto. This reminded her of Anakin the previous night. Obi-Wan had called Anakin a slob.

"Obi-Wan." she thought with pleasure, again. What a wonderful date it had been.

"Date? Where did that come from, Charlie?" she asked herself.

Though, then again, she supposed that's exactly what it had been. That had been her intention, and his too, she realized with a smile. Thinking back on it though, it was really no surprise that Obi-Wan had taken them to the seedy bar. The ability to go unnoticed for who he was must be treasured by a Jedi as respected as he was.

Their conversation about Anakin had troubled her, however. She sensed there was more there than he was letting on. Charlie considered their force signatures, which she had found to be pretty good representations of their owners. This was not a power all Jedi had. She would guess that, of the council members, Masters Windu and Yoda were the only ones powerful and wise enough to be privy to it. Her's came simply from her Silverstar heritage. It was one of the skills she trained with, and it had come to her during that first encounter with Tyranus.

She had felt Obi-Wan's force signature the very first time she knew to be looking for it, in the Hall of a Thousand Fountains. Obi-Wan walked clearly in the light, and his signature reflected that. She supposed it came from his complete respect for the Jedi, and Qui-Gon's death at the hands of a Sith Lord. Obi-Wan was not the perfect Jedi, though, for she felt the remains of his teenage rebelliousness on the outside of his signature. She could feel, first and foremost, his dedication to the Jedi, to Anakin, and to his vow to maintain peace. He wasn't called the Negotiator for nothing, she supposed. She wanted to go further, to find out more, but it was a tremendous invasion of privacy, and without Obi-Wan next to her, she really couldn't. Distance was a factor in all things Force related.

Charlie considered Anakin's force signature next, with more trepidation. His was not blinding with the light side of the force, but it was equally blinding with power. She'd known immediately when she met Anakin for the first time that she was dealing with an extremely powerful Jedi. Charlie wondered who his parents were, to produce such a powerful offspring. There was devotion to Obi-Wan, an intense love for Padmé, and a soft spot for the memories he had of Qui-Gon Jinn. There was also a thread of darkness, splitting the light into sections. There she saw pride, but also a want, no, a need to be accepted by Obi-Wan.

Suddenly, Charlie shook her head, backing out of the force and back into her room. She had gone too far. She would not endanger Anakin's privacy, especially where his relationship with Obi-Wan was concerned. Not after their conversation the night before.

Charlie stood and stretched, hissing as her bones popped. She dressed for the day quickly, donning her weapons and her Silverstar cloak. She wanted to be prepared if she was called in front of the council. She didn't have any messages on her comm unit, so she assumed she was free to wander for the day. She decided to train; she was feeling much better and hadn't really been training since the day she battled Master Windu. She wanted to find a place to go for a swim. She packed a change of clothes and a holo to bring. She mused about maybe visiting the archives later as she left her room.

* * *

"I have an audience." Charlie thought to herself, as she focused on her movements.

She was on the movement trainer, basically a giant, sprawling, very sturdy jungle gym. She had her saber out, and was practicing her katas while fighting off a couple of very persistent droids. To do this, and to push herself a little farther, she stayed in touch with the Force, allowing it to focus her and to speed her movements a little.

When she'd finished the last of the katas, she jumped, catlike, from the jungle gym and proceeded to disembowel the remaining droids. She deactivated her saber and pressed a button on the wall that called off the constant resurrection of the droids. She was done. Her audience dispersed when she looked at them, enthralled but afraid at what her reaction would be. She allowed herself to recenter after the vigorous exercise, and she grabbed her cloak, off in search of someone who could tell her where she could swim.

Swimming had been one of her particular favorite pastimes in the temple. The very bottom of the large building opened into an underground ocean, with enough light from holes in the roof above to see by. She'd known how to swim, and quickly took to meditating down there when she could.

A young human padawan had given her directions to the pool in the temple. Charlie felt his eyes follow her movement as she walked away. At the pool, there she found yet another droid manning a desk.

"Hello milady." it said in greeting. "Are you here to use the facilities?"

Charlie nodded.

"Very good." it said. "Are you in need of swim clothes and a towel?"

Charlie nodded again.

"Very well, please follow me."

It lead her through a door on the right, into a locker room of sorts. It handed her a bundle of clothes and a towel, pointed out the door to the pool, the showers, and the sauna before making its way back out to the desk.

Charlie found an empty locker with ease, and checked that she was alone before stripping. She'd swum in her underclothes at the lair, completely alone in the hidden ocean, but she knew propriety required her to wear the clothes the droid had given her.

* * *

Charlie had completely lost track of time, she realized, looking at her wrist comm. It had been close to an hour of constant swimming. She dipped back under the water one last time, savoring the feeling, before emerging from the pool. She showered quickly, realizing she was quite hungry again, and dressed in her change of clothes before exiting the locker room.

Her hands ghosted over her weapons, subconsciously afraid that she'd lost something. Everything was as it should be, though, so she continued on to the mess. She realized it was a little before four, and she was hitting the mess between meals. The droids would still serve her, but it would be less busy than normal. She entered to a low volume of conversation, appreciating the lack of people.

She ate while reading up on the day's news on her holo. Since the battle on Geonosis, the separatists and Sidious' army had been quiet. This was to be expected. The death of Count Dooku must have disturbed Sidious. There were reports of skirmishes around the galaxy, mostly in the outer rim. When she noticed the name Janulik in one of the articles, she nearly choked on her food.

Charlie's heart stuttered. Her vision narrowed and her emotions suddenly had the better of her. She needed to leave the mess, now. She stood up, roughly shoving the holo into her bag and the plate into the trash. She practically ran out of the mess, out of the temple, and into the gardens. She walked and walked, trying the hold off her feelings until she was sure, with the help of the force, that no one was near.

Charlie had been studiously avoiding any mention or thought of her family for five years. It was easier to avoid the feelings, so she'd channeled them into the force, and left them there.

"Amaris would be almost twelve now." she mused to herself, feeling another pang at the loss of her past life.

She'd never stopped to really think about how her capture would have affected them. She was too busy trying not to reveal herself to the Sith Lords.

"Please, stars above, let them be okay." she said out loud, praying into the force.

Nonetheless, sinking to sit with her back to a tree, dragging the holo back out of her back, and clicking on the link to the article, her hands were trembling.

* * *

 **Terror in the Outer Rim**

 _Inwako Tanbuki_

 _In the few days since the start of what is widely being called the Clone Wars, the separatists have wasted no time in starting their attack. The Outer Rim has been besieged by separatist droids, and while the Republic's clones answer the cries for help, new planets are attacked everyday._

 _The planet Prionok is a calm ocean world, dotted with islands created with the help of underwater volcanoes. It is home to the peaceful Prionokians, part of the trade systems and a valued member of the Republic for an outer rim planet. It was the first to send a call for aid, most likely because of its status in the senate. A transmission from Prionok described the total destruction of the small island communities. The separatists seem to have a total disregard for life. The Republic's clone detachment landed as soon as possible after the distress call, and the clones were successful in saving what was left of the planet. However, initial reports point to widespread death._

 _If you have a friend or a loved one living or working on Prionok, please contact the alert network, and they will try to get you information on their status. The destruction on Prionok is a glaring example of one of the reasons the Republic continues to fight back. But there is another horrible story._

 _On the planet Janulik, there is a small town called Creuset. Its people trade goods for a living, keeping to themselves. A former citizen talks about its vibrant market atmosphere, with traders arriving from all over the galaxy. Creuset seems to be one of the first targets of the separatists, for no known reason. The town was devastated, and without a way to call for aid, there was no saving grace for the citizens. The Jedi Temple informs us that two of its members have been dispatched to investigate the planets importance in the Separatists plan._

 _There were very few survivors, found only because one detachment of clones luckily did a fly by, checking on the planet to see if it had been targeted. They found Creuset razed and its few survivors very happy to see them. The strange thing is that they found the rest of the planet untouched. The separatists target was specifically Creuset, again, for unknown reasons. The survivors were contacted, and one spoke to us about the attack. The man, identified by the name Fouria, spoke briefly about the destruction and about his own survival, but the incident that seems to resonant with him most is the captures of a small family. He wouldn't give us names for fear of his safety and theirs, but he would tell us that it was a husband, wife, and their daughter, around the age of 12._

 _Again, if you have a friend or a loved one living or working on Janulik, please contact the alert network, and they will try to get you information on their status. Also, if you have any information on the whereabouts of the missing family, please call the hotline with your information._

* * *

Charlie couldn't breathe. It felt as if there was a rock in her chest. She couldn't see. Panic flooded her limbs, and she curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth. Spots danced in front of her eyes, forcing her to reach into the force for the strength to take a breath.

She gasped, breathing hard and fast, willing herself to calm down. But she couldn't center, couldn't achieve the commune with the force that she normally could. Those people, that kidnapped family had to be her Aunt, Uncle, and Amaris.

"Oh." Charlie sobbed out, now crying without really realizing it. "Amaris," she said, "poor innocent Amaris. Oh, what have I done!?"

Her voice raised to a keen, and she realized belatedly that someone might hear her.

She reached into the force, using it as a security blanket, trying the excise the panic and calm the intensity of emotion that had a stranglehold on her.

"This is all my fault." thought Charlie, head now in her hands.

She couldn't calm down, couldn't center herself.

"Please, stars above, for the love of the Force don't let him hurt them." she thought, not realizing she was also muttering to herself.

In her agony, she didn't feel the two Jedi approach.


	14. Chapter 14- Padmé

CHAPTER 14

Masters Yoda and Windu approached Charlie sitting with her eyes closed and face twisted by grief under the tree. They'd felt a tremendous sorrowful disturbance in the force, and had been inclined to find its cause.

Windu knelt down next to the Master Silverstar, consumed in her grief.

"My child." he said. "What ever causes you such sorrow?"

Charlie gasped and started, failing to notice their presence until she felt Windu's hand on her shoulder.

"Masters? Oh my, I'm so sorry. I… I…" Charlie looked for an escape, but found none forthcoming.

Windu tried again. "Don't hide from us, young one. What causes you sorrow?"

Charlie gaped at the two masters, realizing that her tear-streaked face betrayed her. She slumped, succumbing to their intent gazes.

She spoke quietly. "The article on my holo mentions… mentions my adoptive family as possible kidnap victims. He has them. Sidious has them and _stars_ know what he'll do with them in order to find me. I should have made sure of the their safety the minute I escaped. I should have checked, shouldn't have forgotten!" Her voiced rose to a cracked yell.

The two masters regarded her with stone faces.

"How did you find me?" Charlie asked curiosity overcoming her grief for a second. "I thought I kept my shields up? Force, how did you even know I was grieving?" she asked?

Yoda responded. "Into the force, pushed your emotions, you did. Sometimes, good technique, that is. Now, feel, you must."

Windu nodded. "We felt a disturbance that must have been your desperate cry into the force for help. We came as fast as we could. Master Yoda is right. You must face these emotions. Too much emotion built up over time in the force can lead to danger." He paused thoughtfully.

"I do not know what of the Jedi ways you know." continued Windu. "In situations like these, we meditate. We force ourselves to work through the feelings, and then, only once we fully understand and are capable of living with them, do we let them flow into the force."

Charlie nodded. "I've used this technique several times. I used to be punished…" her voice faltered again, "punished for my… wrongdoings in ways that required meditation. Without a mastery of meditation, I would not be here today. They would have destroyed me." she said quietly.

"I will attempt this." she said, regaining some composure. "May I ask, though, the article mentions two Jedi dispatched to investigate why the town of Creuset was targeted. Will you inform me of what they learn? I have a vested interest in that town and after my meditation, will most certainly be taking it upon myself to find my family. I must."

Yoda and Windu exchanged glances, and then looked back at Charlie.

"Disturbing, this is." the small green creature said. "Apologize, I must, for the Sith Lord's methods."

The Jedi Master bowed his head. "Strong, you are, young one, for so much, to survive."

Windu nodded. "Yes, I fear it is partially our fault, the ordeal you went through. One day, we will speak more on this, but now is not the time. In answer to your request, we will keep you apprised of mission details. I sense that I will not be able to stop you from investigating your family's kidnapping, however, please come to the council if you should need assistance."

Charlie nodded.

Yoda spoke again. "I sense important, you will be. Allow not yourself, compromised to become." His voice echoed with the years of his wisdom.

Charlie stared as the two masters turned and departed. She took a deep breath, checking her shields for any more cracks. It was true that she'd pushed aside those feelings for years, just as Yoda's voice had told her to do on that first day in the lair. The resulting dearth of emotion had been more overwhelming than she'd expected.

Charlie stood, putting the holo back into her bag and wiping the remains of her grief from her face. She'd go to the Hall of a Thousands Fountains to meditate. The noise of the water reminded her of the underground ocean. She thought back through her conversation with the two masters as she walked through the temple.

She'd never intended to tell anyone of the torture she'd undergone. After that first day when they'd done their best to tear her apart body and mind, she'd tried not to bring on Sidious' wrath. But sometimes it was unavoidable.

These were feelings long past, that she'd mastered in order to survive. There was a reason she'd left it out of her original introduction to the council. Charlie sighed heavily.

"What's done is done." she told herself. She could only hope they didn't press her for details. Reliving the situations was not going to be useful.

She entered the large hall, feeling the humid atmosphere wash over her, pushing away the last of the bad feelings. The hall was an indoor jungle-type room. It was filled with beautiful flora and fauna, with steep waterfalls and placid reflective pools.

Charlie removed her cloak, the heat requiring it, pushing it into her bag. She walked until she a spot called to her. She sat, cross-legged, on a rock at the very top of a crashing waterfall. She had a magnificent view of the pool below her and the jungle rolled out in front of her as far as she could see.

She set her bag down behind her, not wanting it to fall into the rushing water. Slowly, with regulated breaths, she closed her eyes, reaching out to the force, calling to her the emotions she had to deal with. She let the force wash over her like a warm blanket, soothing the ache in her heart. She pushed front and center all feelings concerning her family, and began to understand her feelings.

She didn't feel the force signature of the young senator watching her.

* * *

Charlie let her grip on the force relax, finally pleased with her understanding of her emotions. Feeling much more in control, she released the last of them into the force, pretending it was a rushing river like the one she sat above. She opened her eyes, not realizing how much time had passed. Her stomach rumbled, and she smiled to herself, shaking her head.

She sat up straighter suddenly, realizing for the first time that she was not alone. She stood slowly, grabbing her bag and turning on her heel to see none other than Senator Padmé Amidala standing just off to the left under a tree.

Charlie regarded her warily, not sure what to say.

"Hello, Master Silverstar." Amidala's voice was refined and feminine, but with a note of steel in it that Charlie had to admire.

Charlie bowed low; the woman was a senator and required deference.

"Hello to you, Senator Amidala." she replied formally. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"Please, call me Padmé." she replied. "And I was exploring the temple, and by happy accident stumbled upon this gem. Do you know what they call it?"

Charlie smiled.

"If you're Padmé, than I am Charlie."

The senator nodded.

"It is called the Hall of a Thousand Fountains." Charlie said. "It is a preferred meditation spot among the Jedi, a notion I was enacting not five minutes ago."

Padmé nodded, seeming to have expected the answer.

"Well," Padmé responded, "I won't lie. I have been looking forward to meeting you. You are widely talked about, though no one seems to know much about you. The council keep their secrets well."

Charlie grinned in response, enjoying the anonymity.

The senator continued. "In any case, I was about to take dinner in my quarters. Would you join me?" she asked.

Charlie tried not to let her surprise show, but wasn't inclined to refuse. She was hungry, and as much as she tried to deny it, she wondered if Padmé could tell her anything about Obi-Wan.

Charlie bowed low in response, saying "I would very much enjoy that, Padmé. Lead the way?"

The senator smiled, and together the pair left the hall.

* * *

Charlie threw her head back and laughed, grateful that she wasn't chewing at the moment. Padmé had been regaling her with a story concerning Jar Jar Binks, a gungan in her service.

"That poor creature." Charlie replied with a giggle. "How sorry he must have been. Blanket reed is devilishly difficult to get off of anything."

Padmé nodded, matching her grin. "He discovered that quickly." she said wryly.

The two women had been enjoying dinner. To her surprise, Charlie had quickly learned that Padmé was much more than she appeared. She could see Anakin's attraction to her.

There was a lull in conversation as a droid cleared the table, leaving behind a bottle of dark liquor of some sort, and two glasses. Charlie wasn't sure that after last night she wanted to drink again, but the alcohol smell deliciously like chocolate and looked like a milkshake, so she accepted a glass. One sip had her head ver heels in love.

"Stars above, what is this?" she said in amazement, staring at the liquid in her glass.

Padmé grinned. "Chocolate Liquor, best that I've ever had. It was a gift to Anakin from Obi-Wan, mostly so that when Obi-Wan comes over, he can have some. It's his favorite."

Charlie laughed. "Good to know." she said, not quite intending for it to be said out loud, but the wine she'd had with dinner had loosened her tongue.

Padmé eyes sparkled at her.

"Speaking of those two," the senator began, "Anakin tells me you and Obi-Wan… hit it off."

Charlie let a small smile grace her face. She supposed it shouldn't surprise her that the Master had told his former Padawan what he was up to last night.

She met Padmé's gaze, saying "And from what Obi-Wan tells me, you and Anakin hit it off well enough to make it official."

The two women spoke about Padmé's relationship with Anakin and about their marriage, but it seemed that Padmé was holding something back.

The senator sighed suddenly, saying "There is something else. News that I've wanted to share for a very long time, but this war has made Anakin and I quite protective."

The woman took a deep breath, preparing herself.

"I'm pregnant." And when Padmé met her gaze, Charlie could see the blinding happiness in her eyes.

Charlie gasped, deciding immediately that this was happy news.

"Padmé, I'm so excited for you!"

She took the senator's hand in her own two.

"I completely understand your drive to keep it secret. Who else knows?"

Padmé smiled hugely.

"I left Obi-Wan to Anakin, and there's really no one else besides that." she said. "I can tell that Anakin is worried for the baby's safety, but if he and Obi-Wan trust you, I trust you. And really, I need a friend to confide in. Two Jedi just aren't the same." Padmé voice faltered at the end.

Charlie smiled sympathetically.

"Well, I would be more than happy to fill that role. I haven't had a true friend since I was sixteen back at home." Charlie felt her smile slip a little. Both women were quiet for a few seconds until Charlie, wanting to dispel the sadness, shook her head with a laugh.

"But let's forget about that for now. Tell me, Padmé, what can you tell me of Obi-Wan?"

The senator grinned knowingly in response.

"Ahhh, I should've known you would ask eventually." she replied. "Hmmm, well, what do you want to know?"

Charlie shrugged, unsure of how to answer the question. What did she want to know?

"I guess… your impression of him. Who he is outside of the media?" Charlie responded.

"Yeah, I get that." replied Padmé. "Well, he certainly is everything they make him out to be achievement wise. I met him on our way to Tattooine from Naboo. He is a hero." she said simply.

"He embodies the Jedi; he could almost be their poster boy. He loves Anakin like a son, like a brother, and Anakin worships him." Palme laughed.

"I'm fairly certain that he asked Obi-Wan permission to ask for my hand in marriage. I hear talk that their relationship, their bond, is a strong as any two Jedi's. There is a reason they're known the galaxy over for their power. Obi-Wan is fiercely protective and I'm almost certain they'd give their lives for each other and those they love. This is the reason Jedi weren't allowed attachments before the change of the Code." She sighed.

"Nonetheless, I believe their bond makes them stronger. At first glance, I wouldn't peg Obi-Wan as a good friend of mine. He's controlled and tries his best to hide emotion. But I've come to recognize a little rebellion in him, and I respect that. As does Anakin." She laughed.

"In fact, I think Anakin encourages it. He's got a sense of humor and he's incredibly capable of live." She paused. "I must sound like a stalker, but you grow close enough to Anakin, and you learn a lot about Obi-Wan." Palme shrugged, ending her little speech.

Charlie mulled over what she'd said.

"I can do this thing, you know," Charlie said, "where I read someone by their force signature. It's a broad outline of their personality, and going too deep is an invasion of privacy, but it gives me a good indicator of who they are. I was just thinking about their's this morning. I see in Obi-Wan's signature exactly what you describe. It's good to know my senses aren't faulty. Thank you for telling me." She smiled at Padmé.

The senator returned the smile, saying "Would you share with me Anakin's?" she asked.

Charlie gazed at her, trying to judge her intentions.

Finally, she responded "Most would ask me to share with them their own. Why Anakin's?"

Padmé thought before responding.

"I… I know myself quite well, I like to think. And for the moment, I'm quite at peace with myself. Anakin, however much I know about him, is sometimes still a mystery to me. He's mercurial. I would like to see if you can tell me anything I do not know."

Charlie nodded.

"Very well, I will give you the broad outline. I will go no deeper, however, because it is an invasion of his privacy, and because the force is difficult to work at distances."

Padmé nodded her understanding.

Charlie began slowly.

"He is blinding with power and passion. He leaves behind a signature on everything he touches that speaks of his power. Even you and your child, for example, shine with his light. He has a soft spot for the memories of Qui-Gon Jinn. He has a devotion to Obi-Wan that you speak of, and an intense love for you. Padmé, I can see even now his blossoming love for the child you bear. He will make a loving father, at the very least. "

Charlie hesitated then, unwilling to go further.

"I will say no more." she told Padmé. "To go any farther would go against my principles."

Charlie met Padmé's eyes, surprised at the tears she saw there.

Padmé ducked her head, swiping at here eyes. "You describe a very wonderful version of my husband." she said. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Charlie took the senator's hand again.

"Of course," she said. "What are friends for?"

Padmé looked up, smiling once again.

"Let us not dwell on the Jedi anymore." Charlie said. "Come, tell me of Naboo and more about this Jar Jar Binks everyone speaks so highly of."

* * *

When Charlie finally made it back to her rooms, she barely had enough time to dress in her sleep clothes before she fell onto her bed, and passed out.


	15. Chapter 15- The Dream

AN: Hello! So, just fair warning that I go back to school this week, weather willing. So if the updates slow down, that would be why. We're getting into the meat of the story now, but I still haven't finished writing the entire thing, so it'll be pretty long. I know the past few chapters have been devoid of Obi-Wan and Charlie fun, but I promise he's coming back. Read and please review! And May the Force Be With You.

Disclaimer: It belongs to George Lucas.

* * *

CHAPTER 15

 _The air was warm. The water was pure. The scene was peaceful. The beings, such as they were, sat at the edge of the rushing river, watching as it danced and gurgled hello, only to speed off into the distance. They held each other, pulling each other from the draw of the river._

 _There was no telling what race they were. They were shapeless, or shape-full depending on how you looked at it. Each glance revealed a change in their character. They were beings of the Force, as ephemeral as their surroundings._

 _They could have been in a jungle, or on top of a mountain, or at the edge of an ocean. No matter what you saw, if you looked too closely, you'd see right through it. The beings and their surroundings were apparitions, dreams, ghosts in the night. But the two children that came floating down the river were very, very real._

 _They were newborns. One female, with dark hair and green eyes, and one male, with blond hair and blue eyes. They were swaddled in something that must have been waterproof. The girl had angry red burst marks on her forearms._

 _One of the beings on the edge of the river reached out, as if to try and touch the children. But it was no use. They floated as if they were on air, not on water, and they moved farther away the further the being reached out._

 _The being gave up, and turned to embrace the other. The held on to each other and watched as the two children were taken by the river, and off into the distance. As they watched, there was a flash of silver and a flash of gold on the horizon. The bundles has disappeared._

* * *

Charlie woke with a start. Her room was dark, and a glance out the window revealed only early morning Coruscant traffic. It had been a few weeks since her night with Padmé, and everything had been quiet, considering that they were part of a war.

Why had she awoken? Her comm unit? No beeping, no messages. R4? On alert, but silent and still. Charlie lay back, trying to remember the beautiful dream she'd been having.

It came back to her in bits. She remembered a river and two beings at its edge. She remembered how mercurial they were. She remembered the love she could feel between them. It showed as a bond, a line of white fire that connected force signature to force signature. Only, there was something off about their solid existence. It was as if they didn't have a body.

"Hold on a second," she thought. "Those aren't beings, they're force signatures come to… life?" The thought was so strange to her that it took her a second to wrap her head around it. It wasn't possible, was it? She'd have to remember to ask Yoda, he would know.

Charlie thought back to the dream again. The beings had given off intense sorrow at the end, over something in the river. She frowned, forcing her brain to chase the dream before it disappeared altogether.

Ahhh, yes, there is was. Two newborns were floating in the river. Only, it wasn't a river, it was more like a stream of the force. She remember the details of the girl and boy, dark and blond respectively. She pressed her brain for more information. Something was off about the dream. She'd never visited or heard of a place as ephemeral as the world in her dream. She examined her mental picture of the children again, wondering at how they seemed to float in the air.

And then she gasped, sitting up stick straight in bed, much to R4's surprise.

She seen markings, blast marks, _her_ blast marks on the baby girl's forearms.

* * *

Charlie paced outside of Yoda's personal quarters, nervous beyond fear, curious beyond control. Back and forth she walked, her cloak and braid streaming out behind her, hood up, hiding from the younglings and padawans who passed by, giving her curious looks.

She'd jumped out of bed and rushed through her morning ablutions, wanting to get answers as quickly as possible. She'd skipped breakfast; her stomach had been much to jumpy for that. She originally thought she could've waited to get her questions answer, but _the baby girl had had her burst marks._

"Could that dream have been real?" Charlie asked herself. "Could that have been where I was born? If so, who was that child next to me? My brother? Why does his force signature strike a chord in my memory?" She'd been repeating the same questions over and over, as if the mantra would reveal answers to her that the dream hadn't.

She could feel two different force signatures in Yoda's quarters; his and Mace Windu's. They were discussing something, and she was positive Yoda recognized her's waiting outside his door, so she would wait until he invited her in to enter. She paced for another few minutes, until she felt an increase in pressure from Yoda's signature. He was giving her the signal.

Yoda's room was simultaneously everything and nothing like she imagined. It was warm, quiet, peaceful, serene even, as was befitting the Jedi Grand Master. It was sort of like the Hall of a Thousand Fountains. The atmosphere was comforting and meditative, plus there were trees. Huge trees with what appeared to be a small swamp in a clearing. She wondered how such fantastic life could exist here when the only sun came in through the windows, of which there were many.

She saw Yoda and Windu sitting near one of these windows. It seemed to extend ceiling to floor, so they had a magnificent view of Coruscant's activity. It was still early, and the last vestiges of the sunrise's beauty still graced the eastern horizon. The two Jedi Masters were silhouettes against the rapidly lightening sky.

Yoda motioned her over without turning to look. Charlie walked carefully over, mindful of roots and puddles, not wanting to disturb anything. When she reached the two masters, Yoda gestured for her to have a seat next to him. She did.

For a while, the trio sat observing the slow actions of the morning. Patience had long been a virtue of Jedi, and it was one that Charlie had beaten into herself over the years. She appreciate the quiet contemplation, even if she desperately wanted questions answered. Finally, Yoda broke the silence.

"Disturbs you, something does." he said. "In the touch of your mind, I feel it. Questions, you have." he said, turning to look at here, his gaze pinning her to the floor.

And that was all it took. Charlie was off, describing to him the dream she'd had, and the implications it lead to.

"So you see, Master Yoda," she said in conclusion, "I don't quite know what to make of it. This dream, it felt so real compared to others. It didn't feel like a premonition, but rather a memory of something that had come to pass. My aunt's description of how she came to have me has always been confusing, and I've never felt like I had true parents." Charlie swallowed hard.

"It was something I came to accept. Now, I don't know what to think. Help me, Master Yoda. Please." The last words were said softly, a quiet plea for understanding that softened Yoda's face and made him reach a three-fingered hand out to rest on her shoulder.

"I believe, right you are." he said. "A memory, it was. Your birth, you saw. As for the boy, know, I do not. Brother, he may be. Unrelated, he may be. The beings, your parents may be. Master Windu, your beliefs?" he asked, turning towards his companion.

Windu, who'd been staring out the window while listening to their conversation turned back to look at Charlie.

"I agree with Master Yoda." he said. "The dream does coincide nicely with the circumstances of your birth. I've heard this description once before. In a book in our library. Never copied over to the archives because its contents were too sensitive to be stored on a computer in the public archives. It speaks of a child born of the force. I think you may be just that."

The three sat quietly, digesting what Windu had just said. The more Charlie thought about it, the stranger the idea felt. How could she be born of the force? Is that what those two beings were, force beings? Was there such a thing?

She voiced her concerns to the two masters. She was overwhelmed with questions, letting them spill out of her mouth. Once she'd let out all her questions, the two masters were silent for a little longer. It was Windu who spoke again.

"There has never been a confirmed child of the force." he said. "There is strong evidence that you indeed could be, but I do not believe there is a way to know for sure. I am sorry that we cannot confirm or deny anything. This is the same problem we encountered with young Skywalker. His mother claims she woke up pregnant one day, and Anakin's midichlorian counts confirm that he may well be a child of the force. I suspect your's would do the same. We will meditate on this, but I do not believe we will encounter any answers. Nonetheless, I would not share what we have shared with you with anyone you trust less than with your life. News of you here has almost certainly reached Darth Sidious, and if this news reaches him, there is no telling what he will do." Windu finished on a serious note.

Charlie was quiet, understanding the request he'd made. It made her feel better that the wise masters didn't know what to make of it either, and that Sidious had never mentioned this. She would have to speak to Anakin about the circumstances of his birth. She wondered if his mother had told him anything that could help shed light on her problem. She hoped he didn't know anything she didn't about her birth, and that he never found out.

Speaking of Sidious though, "Have any results come from the mission to Janulik?" she asked.

Windu shook his head.

"The attaché we sent should arrive back at the temple this week, in time for the summer solstice ball." he said. "They found some clues, but nothing concrete, and nothing we can go to the Chancellor with. I am sorry."

Charlie sighed. She had forgotten all about the ball, in light of her family's plight, and now her dream. It had been but a few weeks since she'd discovered her family's kidnapping, and the thought still burned.

But Windu wasn't done. "What have you discovered in your research?" he asked.

Charlie frowned. "Truthfully, nothing of much use. There are still several avenues I have yet to investigate, but the work is slow. I didn't have much of a chance to research in the Sith Temple. Only very rarely did they let me near their plans. Nonetheless, I will continue. For as long as it is within my power, I will continue." She was pleased to hear the determination in her voice.

The two masters nodded simultaneously. For the moment, all questions were satisfied. Together, the trio watched the last of the sunrise dissipate into the bright light of day.

* * *

Charlie missed Obi-Wan. She had been eating in the mess, enjoying a conversation with Padmé, but the senator had had to leave to attend to her other duties. It was a few days after her conversation with Yoda and Windu, and she had needed a break from the serious nature of their talk, the thoughts that followed it, and her research. So, she called Padmé.

Charlie had repressed her feelings after their date, trying to make sense of the other parts of her life. The questions of her family and her birth still tugged at her mind, but she could no longer deny that she just plain missed Obi-Wan. Every time she thought of him, a warm glow would fill her body. She could _see_ her force signature grow brighter. She wore a silly grin, unbecoming of her status. Catching herself walking down the same line of thought as before, Charlie shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts.

It had been a few days since her dream, and things had once again quieted down. She researched and trained, but overall, things had been quiet for a Republic in the midst of war.

"The calm before the storm." Charlie mused to herself.

Not that the temple was calm. She'd never seen it in such a state of activity. The Summer Solstice Ball was tonight, everyone was busy with preparations. It would continue despite the war. It was considered a reprieve for all available participants, and it was not to be done away with.

Charlie herself had received an invitation, hand delivered by a blushing padawan with the compliments of Ki-Adi Mundi, the Jedi Master who'd challenged her at their first meeting. Not wanting to offend him, and wanting to see what all the fuss was about, she gamely accepted.

Her clothes for the ball were in her quarters, and she'd decided to pamper herself after the late lunch she was enjoying. She had a feeling events were about to proceed much more quickly, and this was the last chance she'd get to relax. Charlie shook her head at herself again. Who was she to guess at the whims of fate?

She slipped the remains of her meal in the trash, and walked slowly through the temple on her way back to her room. She had to smile to herself. Younglings, padawans, and Jedi Masters alike were all moving every which way, some form of excitement tinging their expressions and quickening their movements. The mood in the temple was light.

"It is good," Charlie thought, "for everyone to get a little happy in their lives before the coming events of the war. I wonder if Obi-Wan will be at the ball?" The thought occurred to her before she could stop it, and it quickened her steps off of the lift. If he was there, she was going to make damn sure she knocked him off his feet.

* * *

Charlie entered her room, greeting R4 and tapping out a message to Padmé on her comm unit. The senator would be accompanying her to the ball to help her navigate the complicated political waters, but if Charlie was going to look her best, she would also need Padmé's experience in the hair and makeup departments.

Charlie smiled at her foolishness and vanity. She supposed everyone wanted to play dress up now and then, but she had never had a chance to be a _girl_. It had been a while, well, since her date with Obi-Wan, since she'd last felt pretty.

She took a relaxing shower, washing her hair with luxurious conditioner, cleaning her nails, even shaving her legs, something that a good friend on Janulik had introduced her to in the weeks before she'd been taken. She'd bought the conditioner and a razor specifically for this night. It was good that she was so well trained with a knife, or shaving could have gone significantly worse. She wondered how Obi-Wan bothered with his beard everyday.

When Charlie was as clean as she was going to get, she slipped on black lacy underclothes, found in a rather traumatic experience at a specialized shop in Coruscant. Who knew there were so many different types? Over them she slipped her robe, drying and combing out her hair and waiting for Padmé to arrive.

Arrive the senator did, not ten minutes later, breathless, obviously having just showered, judging by her hair. She gave Charlie a quick hug, talking fast.

"My goodness, the looks I got walking through the halls like this. I ended up running half the way!" Padmé said, laughing. People never saw the senator not dressed in her formal garb except for meals in the mess, and even then she still looked regal. Charlie smiled at her, taking her bag and immediately groaning under the weight.

"Stars, Padmé, what did you bring, your entire dresser?" she asked, jokingly. Padmé giggled and shook her head.

"Just the necessities." she replied primly, hanging up her gown, bagged protectively, next to Charlie's in the closet. She set her shoes in as well.

"I see you've showered." Padmé continued. "Good. Shall we get started?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

And with a grin, Padmé started to work her magic.

* * *

AN: I promise the next few chapters will more than make up for this.


	16. Chapter 16- Return

AN: Sorry about the delay. This chapter is the first of the two I'm sure many of you have been waiting for. Read and review, please be gentle because I don't write a lot of stuff like this, especially next chapter. Enjoy! May the Force Be With You!

Disclaimer: It belongs to George Lucas, and I'm almost positive he wouldn't approve of what I'm doing with them.

CHAPTER 16

The two women admired their handiwork in the full length mirror. Padmé, gowned in royal blue with gold shoes, her hair in soft curls, looked simply stunning. Charlie touched one of the curls softly.

"Anakin is going to lose his _mind,_ when he sees you, Padmé." Charlie said.

Padmé giggled. "So unbecoming of a Jedi." she replied, clearly happy and excited.

"What do you think?" Charlie asked. "Can I make Obi-Wan waver from the light?"

Charlie wore an emerald gown, showing off more cleavage than she thought she ever had in her life. Her equally emerald eyes smoldered, and her lips were dark red, a result of Padmé expertise. She tapped the toe of her black shoes in the floor, admiring the magic Padmé had worked on he hair. It was somewhat constrained in a crown braid, the rest of it in magically soft waves down her back. It was quite long; she hadn't cut it for a while now. In a rather daring move for her, she'd left her marks uncovered. The people attending the ball already knew who she was, and hopefully they'd have enough restraint not to question her.

"I think we'll be the Belle's of the ball, Charlie." Padmé said. "If I do say so myself, I did fantastic work on you." She giggled.

Charlie turned and gave her a hug. "You most certainly did Padmé. Thank you." she said.

Padmé returned the hug.

"Now, we must leave, the ball fully starts soon!" the senator replied brightly.

Charlie turned from the mirror, debating on what she'd take with her. She had no purse, and nothing to cary her lightsaber in. She'd strapped a knife to the outside of her right thigh; that would have to do. She hated leaving so unarmed, but the ball was somewhere in the temple, so she felt somewhat more.

"Very well, Padmé, let us depart. Keep watch, R4, and remember to shut down when I return." she said to the ever-loyal droid, which beeped good-naturedly. If the night went as she hoped, she didn't want to droid to be watching when she returned, hopefully with Obi-Wan.

She gave R4 a pat of the head, happy with the galaxy at this moment. Padmé drew her out of her reverie by hooking their arms together, and the pair left, the door swooshing shut behind them.

* * *

Obi-Wan was no where to be found. The thought had haunted Charlie all night. When they'd arrived, she and Padmé had been pulled in opposite directions by Ki-Adi Mundi and other senators respectively. She'd said goodbye to the senator, and allowed herself to be pulled into her duties as a highly visible partner of the temple. She'd loyally made her rounds, enjoyed the food, and was now trying to enjoy the music, but the lack of her supposed dancing partner was making it very hard.

"Where _is_ he?" Charlie thought for the hundredth time. She was standing at the edge of the room, trying to be inconspicuous, not wanting to attract unwanted attention.

And then she felt it. A warmth through the force, like the lovely nudge of a hand.

Obi-Wan was in the hall, Charlie knew. Now to find him.

She turned, placing the glass of Kenvionan wine she'd been nursing down on a nearby table.

And then she saw him. _There_.

 _Stars_ did he look handsome. Upon closer inspection, tired and harried, but so very handsome.

"He cleans up nice." Charlie thought to herself.

Obi-Wan's beard was trimmed close, his hair had grown out enough to be rakishly long. As she watched, he ran a hand through it, mussing it up very much to her liking. He was dressed as he normally was, in full Jedi regalia, though the tunic might've been different. Right then, she didn't care very much.

Charlie started walking over to him, and when his eyes met hers for the first time in weeks, she felt the normal jolt she did.

She grinned to herself at the feeling, but kept on walking.

"Obi-Wan!" she said when they got near enough.

He looked for a split second as if he would hug her, but he pulled himself back a moment later. Charlie held herself back as well, wondering what caused his change of heart. A hint came in the form of Mace Windu walking towards them. She gave Obi-Wan a brief smile, both thankful and apologetic, before turning to greet the master.

"General Kenobi, it is good to see you back in one piece." Windu said after the trio had bowed to one another.

Obi-Wan's voice washed over her like a warm rain.

"I agree, Master Windu." he replied, wryly. "I was gone too long this time."

The trio made small talk until Windu excused himself, much to Charlie's relief. He had apparently come over only for the sake of appearances. She turned to face Obi-Wan, grinning slyly.

She realized now that perhaps a hug would be too forward. Only Padmé and Anakin knew of the extent of their relationship.

Obi-Wan's pinky brushed her's, and she savored the contact.

"We can't," he said, "not here." He sounded regretful, though clearly understood Charlie's plight.

"Never fear though, darling. I have a plan." he said. "For now, may I have a dance?" He bowed, holding out his hand. She took it, grinning like a fool, and together they walked onto the dance floor.

* * *

This was torture. Sweet, sweet torture. Obi-Wan and Charlie had been split up multiple times by guests looking to dance with Jedi Master or the mysterious newcomer. Each time, they'd eventually make it back to one another, but to be able to touch him, to look at him, and be forced to not do anything else was _torture._

"Obi-Wan." Charlie said into his ear, trying to convey what she felt without using the force for fear she give away all her feelings.

"Obi-Wan, we need to get out of here." Charlie pulled back, admiring the way his eyes went dark. There was that look again; intense, passionate, full of desire all for her. He nodded.

"I agree." he said, his voice low. "You leave now, say your goodbyes. I'll follow you out shortly. There's an alcove out the door, to the left about a hundred yards. I'll meet you there." The desire in his voice washed over her, heightening her own. She bowed to him as if she were saying good night, and departed the dance floor.

It took her ages to escape the hall entirely. Everyone wanted to say their goodbyes, or at least that's what it felt like to Charlie. But eventually escape she did, and she moved as quickly as she could to the alcove that Obi-Wan had mentioned.

She pressed her head to the cool wall, willing herself to keep control of her force shields, emotions, and desire. She didn't know how long she stood there, forehead pressed to the wall. In her mini trance, she completely missed Obi-Wan's approach.

There was a hand on her shoulder, suddenly, turning her and pressing her back into the wall. Before she could react, Obi-Wan's lips were on hers, running all coherent thought out of her head. He kept it gentle, allowing them both to get reacquainted.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking for permission. Charlie opened her mouth to his tongue, tangling them together and granting permission. She moaned into his mouth, absolutely on fire. His lips left hers then, moving down the column of her neck, his whiskers tickling and teeth nipping lightly. She arched into him, bringing their lower halves into rough contact, feeling the heat even through the layers of fabric. She couldn't stop, couldn't get enough of this man. Charlie was barely holding it together, feeling the need to connect to him through the force, and barely stopping herself.

He pulled back from her, leaving to breathe and to press their foreheads together and say "Hello."

He grinned roguishly at her, and she grinned back.

"Hello Obi-Wan." she replied.

He kissed her again, with more urgency this time. There was a note of… something needy in the second kiss. He kept it restrained, whatever it was, but she could feel it through the force. She pulled back the second time around, desperately needing a breath again.

"It's been too long, Obi-Wan." Charlie whispered, breathing in deeply and smelling the musk that was distinctly Obi-Wan.

He closed his eyes.

"Yes, this time it has." he said. "It is good to be home, after being led on a wampa chase around half the damn outer rim looking for one kriffing planet…"

He trailed off and sighed. "This last mission took more out of me than I care to admit." He looked at her again, the look in his eyes melting her heart.

She hugged him tightly, arms thrown around his neck, wanting to comfort him and simultaneously needing him near, and breathed in deep again. He smelled fantastic, especially for someone who'd not been near running water for quite some time.

"Mmmmm, Obi-Wan, you smell so _good._ " Charlie mumbled in his ear.

"Yes," he whispered, "a good shower was quite in order when Anakin and I arrived back here. However, I can still be thoroughly _filthy_ if the situation should require it."

His hot breath caressed her ear, and she felt a bolt of lust shoot through her at his words. A moaned slipped through her lips, quite without her permission, and he practically growled in response.

He pulled back, the desire back in his dark eyes. He attacked her neck then, saying "Those noises you make, the way you smell, the way you taste, _Force_ butit drives me insane."

He punctuated each little bit with a kiss, working his way down her neck. She moaned again, head thrown back, eyes closed in rapture.

"I thought of you every day, Charlotte." Obi-Wan's voice was beyond rough now. "And every damn night you slipped into my head, taunting me with pleasure denied until I could return. Do you have any idea what you do to me, what you make me think, what I want to do to you?"

Charlie moaned, louder this time, as Obi-Wan kissed down in between her breasts, teasing, nipping, licking. This was once again going somewhere fast, and the little alcove was, once again, not the place.

"Obi-Wan," she said, forcing the words out in a low tone. "Obi-Wan, we can't do this here. Someone will catch us." But the end of her statement was lost in yet another moan as he captured her lips yet again, tongue slipping into her mouth.

But he seemed to recognize the truth in her words, for he pulled back, albeit slowly.

"You're right, darling." he replied, pushing off of her completely. She felt the sudden loss of contact like a physical blow, but not for long, as he picked her up bridal style, and set off down the hall.

Charlie decided on the way that she just had to tease him. Perhaps this was a result of the lack of firing in her neurons, but the glorious idea occurred to her, and wouldn't leave, so she acted on it.

Using the force to be certain there was no one too close in front or behind them, she wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan's neck and kissed him full on the mouth. That brought him to a full and sudden stop, and she pulled back giggling. His lips chased hers, intent, but she moved her head too far back.

He opened his eyes, and she could feel the frustration and pure _desire_ (Stars above, the _desire_ ) through the force. His eyes were a dark blue, and he pinned her with his gaze.

"You are a true test of my control, darling." he said, a clear warning not to push too far buried in the statement. So, of course, as soon as he started moving again, Charlie reached a hand down, just below where her ass rested, to feel the hardness she knew rested there.

Obi-Wan's reaction was priceless. He stopped again, just keeping from tripping, and quickly moved over to one of the walls. Pushing his forehead against it, Charlie was trapped between his chest and the cool wall. He hissed as she explored with her hand, loving the war happening on his face. She decided testing his control was one of her new favorite activities.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, begging her silently to stop, but with no real force behind it.

"Darling, if you don't stop I will take you right here, and we both know how that would end." His honesty sent another wave of desire through her limbs, and she removed her hand, making no attempt whatsoever at looking contrite.

He started moving yet again, and she let him get almost to her door before completely removing the walls around her force signature, and bathing Obi-Wan in the full extent of her desire and the thoughts of what she wanted to do to him and what she wanted him to do to her.

Before she even had time to blink, she was back on her feet, back against the wall, lips trapped in his once more. He kissed her fiercely, with the same urgency she had felt before, but now without the restraint. She moaned again, reveling in his loss of control. He grabbed her hips, apparently needing the friction of their lower halves together as much as she did.

"You have…" Obi-Wan started, but was interrupted by the need to kiss her, "no idea…" kiss, "how that shatters my control, how it consumes my defenses. I want to _ravage_ you." The last sentence was said in a growl that made Charlie suddenly wish they were inside already.

She reached around for the panel that would open her door, hoping R4 had followed directions and powered off for the night. She used what little leverage she had against Obi-Wan, and slowly, they made it into her room, the door swooshing shut behind them.


	17. Chapter 17- The Not-So-Stoic Jedi

AN: Alright, this is it! Don't worry, the story is not anywhere near winding down and there will be more scenes like these. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. Please read and review; hope you enjoy! May the Force Be With You!

Disclaimer: It belongs to George Lucas.

CHAPTER 17

One would think, for two highly trained people, the steps to Charlie's bed wouldn't be so elusive. Obi-Wan hadn't wasted any time pinning her against the door once it had shut. She noticed absently that R4 had indeed powered off, and silently thanked him.

Obi-Wan pulled back from her lips for a moment, cupping her cheek in his left hand to admire the dark green eyes and the lips, red from his fierce kisses. Charlie took the opportunity to run her hands up his sides and divest him of his brown robe, the first of many layers. He cupped her other cheek then, and Charlie covered his hands with hers. He leaned in, hovering right above her lips, barely brushing them. She panted lightly, frozen in her position, waiting, tense, for him to fully kiss her.

He did, slowly, sensually, emphasizing each stroke of his tongue against hers. The sparks turned into a slow burn in Charlie's stomach. Just as she felt the need to breathe again, Obi-Wan pulled back and flipped her around so her palms were against the cool door and her back to his chest. He raised his fingers to her zipper, slowly, _slowly_ pulling it down. As he revealed each inch of skin, he kissed it, flicking is tongue and nipping lightly.

Charlie, taking full advantage of their position, rotated her hips back into the arousal she could feel through his leggings, making him speed up his teasing quite a bit and bite back another moan.

Together, they let her dress drop to pool at her feet. She'd had to abandon the bra because of the deep 'v' of the dress, so Obi-Wan was able to reach around to caress her bare breasts. His hands, rough with calluses, palmed them softly, making Charlie whimper with desire. He teased her nipples, feeling them pebble under his ministrations.

Obi-Wan flipped her then, and when he captured her right nipple in his mouth, Charlie saw stars. She moaned, loudly and wantonly. While his mouth was busy at her breasts, his hands made their way down her stomach. Stroking, tickling, teasing until he reached the edge of her black panties.

He slipped one hand down to stroke her through her panties.

And found her knife, strapped to her thigh just below his other hand on the outside of her thigh. Obi-Wan laughed out loud.

"You, darling, a full of surprises." he said, his mirth clear in his voice.

Charlie had forgotten to give him fair warning. But right at that moment, she couldn't have cared less.

"Please, Obi-Wan." she begged, not able to ignore his other hand. He unstrapped the holster quickly, and continued his teasing of her.

"What do you want?" he growled out. " _Tell me what you want."_

It was all Charlie could do not to let her knees buckle.

"I want…" she began, interrupted by him as he yanked her panties down. "I want you inside me, Obi-Wan." She groaned as he cupped her fully.

"Not quite yet, darling." he answered, intent on her pleasure.

She felt his hands, fingers exploring, teasing her bud, and then penetrating.

She keened, head falling back to thunk against the door. The combination of his mouth on her breasts and his fingers on her nub was a heady one, and Charlie felt her orgasm building fast.

"No." Charlie thought through the lust induced haze that was her mind. "Not yet."

With an enormous force of will, she pushed Obi-Wan off her, admiring the mussed hair and the dark eyes once again. As she watched, he brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean. The stoic, noble, gentle Jedi warrior she knew was in sharp contrast to this dead sexy, sensual man.

Charlie snapped, his mouth sucking on his own fingers breaking her control. With speed born of her force abilities, she stripped him of his tunic and undershirt, and began to untie his leggings and she forced him to walk backwards towards her bed.

"I notice," Charlie said, taking advantage of his momentary surprise at her movement to kiss his neck, loving the warmth and the prickliness of the stubble she felt there, "that I am at quite a disadvantage." Using the force as her guide allowed her to strip him, kiss him, and keep them on the right path all at the same time.

Pulling back from his neck, she clucked her tongue, shaking her head.

"Can't have that." Charlie said with a grin.

She unceremoniously yanked his pants down and pushed him back. His knees hit the bed, bending until he sat. She sank to her knees, pulling his boots, socks, and leggings all the way off.

"Who decided to let you have all the fun?" she questioned him, letting a lilt enter her voice.

She grabbed his cock, letting her fingers wrap themselves around it.

He let out a ragged groan, and swore in Huttese, falling back on his elbows to watch her with dark hooded eyes.

She moved her hand up and down gently, but could tell the friction was starting to hurt. She made eye contact with him, and without further ado, took as much of him in her mouth as she could.

He yelled incoherently, barely keeping control of the movements of his hips, and she could feel his wave of pleasure over the force. She tongued him a few times before slowly beginning to move her head up and down. She brought a hand up to fondle his balls and hollowed her cheeks around his erection, reveling in the way his breathing went ragged, and watching the well-defined chest rise and fall.

She took as much of him into her mouth as she could, and swallowed at the same time she squeezed his balls. He moaned loudly, his hips jumping off the bed. Charlie smiled around his erection, and quickly pinned him down with a Force-shove.

Obi-Wan's eyes found hers. Knowing the picture she was presenting and seeing it through the force, she smiled around his cock. Her lips red, her eyes wide, and her hair mussed. Through the force, she sent him yet another wave of desire. He growled like an animal, and must have had enough, because he grabbed her by the arms and used the force to help push her under him, her back flat on the bed.

"I want to be inside you when I…" Obi-Wan sentence cut off with a choked moan, thanks to deft fingers on his nipples.

"What, Obi-Wan?" Charlie said innocently.

"You know exactly what, _minx_." he responded lowly, and kissed her.

Obi-Wan used his knee to part her legs, silently asking permission through the force.

Charlie was desperately ready, but there was one last barrier.

"Wait, Obi-Wan, do we need protection?" Charlie asked.

He shook his head. "Part of the supplements I take, darling." he replied tightly.

Charlie smiled and nodded, and slowly, he sank into her.

When he bottomed out, they moaned together, Charlie grabbing his shoulders to try and maintain her control, Obi-Wan kissing her fiercely. He filled her, and he could feel her wrapped completely around him, so tight and hot.

Eventually, Charlie rucked her hips up, having had enough time to adjust to him, hoping to get him to move. And move he did. He started slowly, building a rhythm, and soon was pounding in to her. She could feel how close he was to the edge, and she was right there with him. He reached a hand down in between them to stroke her clit, trying to help her over the edge.

Charlie could feel the heat coiling in her stomach, tighter, _tighter_ , until, with the rough touch of Obi-Wan's hand, it snapped.

"Oh _stars_ Obi-Wan!" she yelled, sparks crossing her vision, feeling the hot-white pleasure explode from her stomach outward. She rode out her orgasm, feeling as if the world was splintering around her, the heat consuming her.

Obi-Wan followed not soon after, feeling her muscles squeeze him tight, and Charlie had the presence of mind to open her eyes, and watch in awe as the bliss swept every other emotion off of his face. He throbbed inside her, yelling her name. He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Together, they rode out the shockwaves of their orgasms. Obi-Wan collapsed beside her, fingers playing with her hair. It was all Charlie could do to stay awake. She wasn't entirely sure she could move.

"Obi-Wan?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan groaned and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Darling," he said, voice still deliciously rough, "I am more than alright."

He looked at her then in a way that she didn't think anyone else, not previous lovers, not her family, had ever looked at her before. She felt herself melt under his gaze, and a strange feeling swept over her. She let her contentedness sweep over the force, telling him without words just how satisfied she was right then.

Obi-Wan smiled and laid back down, this time on his side, and pulled her to him, spooning her. He pulled the blankets over them, and moved her hair out of the way to kiss her shoulders. She smiled, and as their force signatures continued to mingle, they fell asleep.

* * *

Charlie awoke to sun on her face, feeling better rested than she could ever remember. She was sprawled across her bed, the notable absence of Obi-Wan immediately dimming her happiness. She reached over to the nightstand, grabbing her comm unit.

The chrono told her it really wasn't that late, only half past eight. People were bound to be sleeping in today, so why had Obi-Wan left her? She had seen a clearly inebriated Ki-Adi Mundi at the ball last night; there was no way the council was meeting this early.

There was a message, she noticed belatedly. Tapping on it, it began to scroll across her screen.

 _Charlie,_

 _The council interrupted us once again. I received an emergency call at about five this morning. I want to talk. I'll bring breakfast by at about nine, if that's okay. R4 has orders to wake you by quarter till if he hasn't already. I was sorry to leave you, darling._

 _-Obi-Wan_

Charlie leapt out of bed, knowing her hair and makeup from last night must be a wreck and wanting to clean herself up before he arrived. She immediately noticed a twinge down below, and smiled at the memory of last night. It had been a while for her, but last night had more than made up for it. Who knew such a stoic Jedi could be so good in bed?

She was showered and clean a half hour later, and set about cleaning up the room. She hung her dress up and put her shoes away, while using the force to make the bed. She realized she was starving, and hoped that he'd be here soon.

Obi-Wan, of course, knocked right on time, and Charlie answered with a touch of her palm.

He walked in, dressed in full Jedi regalia, and paused only to set a bag down on her desk before kissing her with everything he had. She immediately felt the same heat she had last night, but quickly her growling stomach overpowered even that. He pulled back, a soft smile on his face.

"I apologize for leaving you to wake up alone, darling." he said.

Charlie shook her head. "Duty calls." she responded, "There is no need for an apology."

They had breakfast together, making mostly small talk, until Obi-Wan had to leave, citing yet more Jedi work.

"They still have yet to debrief us after our mission." he said in explanation, his expression souring at the thought of his so called 'wampa chase' around the galaxy. "I wanted to talk with you about a few things, but we haven't been debriefed yet."

Charlie didn't press him for details, knowing he would tell her when he could, and so he took his leave.

* * *

The next few days, Charlie was as happy as she could remember being. She spent the time researching on her family's kidnapping, something she'd been holding off on telling Obi-Wan. She supposed it was possible he already knew, possible that Yoda and Windu had told the council, but he hadn't said anything, so she hadn't brought it up.

She and Obi-Wan ate together as often as they could, and they spent every night together. He taught her jungee, the card game that drunk Obi-Wan had tried to convince her Yoda would cheat at. It had quickly deteriorated as she taught him strip poker in return, something she'd picked up on one of missions with the Sith lords.

Ten days after the solstice ball, Charlie was folding and putting away clean laundry when she heard a knock on her door. Obi-Wan. She could feel his force signature. She palmed open the door to reveal him. But he wasn't smiling. His mouth was set in a hard line. Something was wrong.

"Obi-Wan, come in, what is it?" Charlie asked worriedly.

He walked in, taking a seat on her bed.

"Anakin and I have been assigned another mission." he said, not beating around the bush. "We leave tomorrow morning. We are to travel to Janulik again. This time, we know how to find the damned planet and will actually have enough supplies to stay and finish our job." he said.

Charlie stared.

"You…" she started, her voice breaking. "You and Anakin were the mission to Janulik in the past month?" she asked incredulously. How had Yoda and Windu not told her this?

She stopped herself from blaming them, realizing they had no way of knowing about her and Obi-Wan's relationship.

Obi-Wan was nodding in answer.

"You were there researching the separatist's attack and a kidnapped family?" Charlie continued, needing to be absolutely sure she wasn't making a mistake.

Obi-Wan nodded again.

"That family is mine." she said, her voice soft and fragile. "Well, not my biological family. I still don't know who my real parents are. But they're my adoptive family. Obi-Wan, you know my history. I appeared to my aunt out of thin air. She married my uncle not soon after and they had a child named Amaris, who'll be about twelve now. I read about the kidnapping on the holonet. I am certain that the kidnapped family is them. I've been researching about where Sidious would take them. He's going to try to use them to get to me, Obi-Wan, I'm sure of it. We have to help them!"

Charlie didn't realize she was crying until Obi-Wan was up on his feet, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"We will, darling, we will." he said comfortingly. "I had no idea that was your family. I promise you, Anakin and I will not fail this time."

Charlie threw her arms around his neck, breathing in the comforting sent. Together, they went and sat on her bed again.

The pair talked for hours then, only pausing to order dinner brought up. Obi-Wan questioned her about her life on Janulik, who her family had been, and what she remembered of the planet. She talked and talked, needing to get this out of her system. They spoke about her training under Sidious and Tyranus, her escape, her reasoning behind killing Tyranus. Charlie gave him as much information as she could, knowing any random little detail could help.

Finally, Obi-Wan was someone who she could spill all of her secrets to. He understood the little rebellions and the stresses of training under immense pressure. He understood losing people, or a person, Qui-Gon, in his case, very close to him. She left out only the torture she'd undergone, and he didn't reveal details of Qui-Gon's death. Those were memories to be relived in time.


	18. Chapter 18- Departure

AN: Hello again! Sorry about the delay in getting this one up. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I do have a lot more action planned for the characters, and am definitely going to continue through the third movie at least. I realize I've messed with some timelines here, and if you have any questions about something I missed, feel free to ask. I will do my best to explain my version of things. As always, read and review! And May the Force Be With You! -Emma

Disclaimer: Belongs to George Lucas.

CHAPTER 18

They were still speaking long after the sunset. Charlie had just finished tell Obi-Wan about one of her missions with Tyranus and the atrocities he had committed. He looked more troubled than anything, and Charlie desperately wanted to wipe that look off of is face.

"Obi-Wan." she began, "Come shower with me." she said softly, letting the desire she'd felt just by looking at him seep into her voice.

His eyes took on a wicked look, clearly loving her idea. She'd succeeded in making him forget about the mission, if only for a few moments.

"Getting clean is not the primary goal, I assume?" he asked, his voice low.

Charlie saw the desire in his eyes.

She put on an offended air, standing from her bed.

"General Kenobi, how dare you!" she said somewhat imperiously. As she spoke, she began to slowly remove her clothes, watching Obi-Wan's emotions play across his face.

"And here I was thinking you Jedi were the very embodiment of serenity and control. Well, for a Jedi Master on the High Council, you've certainly proved me wrong. Can't a girl want to take a shower…"

She never got to finish her rant. Obi-Wan had had enough once she'd pulled her shirt off, and his mouth on hers stopped her sentence.

He pushed her into the wall by the fresher door, molding their bodies together as best he could. His hands wove into her hair, undoing her braid and letting it fall wavy down her back. Charlie let her hands explore his muscled back, covered by his tunic and shirt, but devoid of the rode that he normally wore. His tongue swept across her bottom lip as if asking permission. She granted it, and moaned as their tongues tangled together.

Obi-Wan pulled back just before Charlie though she would pass out from lack of air. He pulled back all the way off her, leaving her pinned to the wall, arms by her side. He held her there using the force, much to Charlie's chagrin. He stripped her all the way naked, only allowing her to move when he needed to. He had total control of her. Charlie probably could've escaped if she wanted to, but she was enjoying it much too much to try.

When she was naked, Obi-Wan stepped back to fully enjoy his view, a wicked smile sliding across him face. Charlie swallowed, hard, wondering exactly what he was planning. She'd never been in a position like this before, giving total control to someone else. It was exhilarating, and only heightened her desire as Obi-Wan got as close as he could without touching her. His lips hovered above hers, his hands millimeters from her breasts. He held himself there until she finally had had enough.

"Obi-Wan," Charlie said, "I swear on the stars, if you don't kriffing touch me…" but, again, she never got to finish as his mouth met hers in a furious kiss and his hands finally went to her breasts, pebbling her nipples and forcing a loud moan out of her.

Obi-Wan let his mouth trail down her neck, Charlie moaning out encouragements and he went. When he reached her right nipple, he stopped there, laving both breasts until all coherent thought had been driven from her head. If she hadn't been pinned to the wall, Charlie thought maybe she'd have been a pile of goo on the floor.

Charlie desperately needed more, wanted him to go lower, but her inability to move made it impossible to grind against him or to really do anything.

"Obi-Wan." she said breathily. "Obi-Wan, please, _please."_ The last word was imbued with more desire as he nipped lightly on her nipple, causing the word to become a whimper of desire.

He pulled back from her chest in response and kissed her again, allowing his hands to sweep up from where they'd been on her hips, over her stomach, over her breasts and up her arms. He would've made it to her hands if he hadn't met her burst marks first. He'd removed her wrappings with her clothes, so his bare hands met her bare arms.

When he passed over them, Charlie thought he'd set them on fire. They burned, but didn't hurt. Her eyes flew open. They'd never done this before. She moaned as loud as ever into Obi-Wan's mouth, the sensation from her marks only fueling her desire. He pulled back slightly, wondering what had happened.

"Obi-Wan." Charlie panted out. "When you touched my burst marks, it was like you'd set them on fire." she said.

Obi-Wan immediately pulled back all the way, afraid he was hurting her.

Charlie shook her head.

"No, Obi-Wan." she said. "It didn't hurt. It felt good. You didn't hurt me."

He looked at her, his expression changing from worry to confusion and then to something wicked. He invaded her personal space again, still fully clothed, and reached up to brush either thumb over a mark. Charlie felt the same fire and desire, and moaned loudly, her eyes closing. Obi-Wan touched them again, leaving them there as Charlie moaned and begged. The feeling was only fueling her need to have him.

He backed off when her words became yells. When Charlie finally had the wherewithal to open her eyes, she saw the absolutely sinful grin on his face. But Obi-Wan still wasn't done with her. Keeping her pinned against the wall, he sunk to his knees, moving her arms so they were stretched as low as possible, with her palms facing to him.

His hands trailed up from her feet, tickled the sensitive backs of her knees, and slid up her thighs. He teased her, not touching the one place she wanted him most.

And then, without warning, he thumbed both her burst marks and put his mouth to her at the same time.

Charlie thought she would explode. The fire and desire combined to form a potent combination that swept over her. Her eyes slammed shut, moans mixed with encouragement for Obi-Wan streaming from her mouth. Keeping his fingers where they were, he masterfully brought her to the edge of bliss… and pulled back.

Charlie cried out with disappointment. But Obi-Wan had another trick up his sleeve. Using the force with incredible precision, her imitated how his fingers would move inside of her, allowing his actual hands to remain on her burst marks.

He watched as Charlie's face went from disappointment to surprise to needy desire. His mouth went back to her, and the Charlie just about melted from the combination of the three. She hadn't ever thought about using the force in this way, but it was certainly enjoyable. She flew towards the edge, the heat coiling in her stomach and spreading through her limbs. Finally, _finally,_ she flew off, the coil snapping, and Charlie yelled out her orgasm.

The heat was blinding. Her vision went silver even with her eyes closed and she felt wave after wave of pure fire slide through her body. Obi-Wan kept his ministrations up until Charlie had come down completely. If it hadn't been for his force-pinning her against the wall, Charlie was sure she would've been on the floor.

Obi-Wan kissed her burst marks lightly before standing up. He stroked Charlie's cheek lightly, willing her to open her eyes. She did, and bit her lip at the dark look in his eyes. Her pleasure had had an apparent effect on him. He released her then, ready to catch her when her knees gave out. He kissed her, once, chastely, and then picked her up bridal style and carried her though the fresher door.

Obi-Wan sat her on the sink before going over to the shower and turning it on nice and warm. He shouldn't have been surprised when his tunic flew off, along with his undershirt and leggings, but was nonetheless. Charlie untied his boots using the force, and Obi-Wan willingly stepped out of his clothes.

Those blue-green eyes kept her emerald ones the entire time, letting her know just how much he wanted her. Charlie hopped off the sink when the shower started to steam, grabbing Obi-Wan's hand and pulling him into the shower. It was big enough for the both of them to fit comfortably, and they both slid under the warm water.

They enjoyed the warmth, but both had other plans. Obi-Wan backed her off to the side of the spray, his back still being hit by it. When he kissed her, Charlie let her hands roam over his chest and back, enjoying the feel of the tight muscles.

With speed and grace borne of her training, Charlie flipped them quickly, putting Obi-Wan's back to the wall, and pinning him there with the force the same way he'd pinned her to the wall.

Charlie backed up, meeting his gaze, his eyes sparked with amusement that was slowly being drowned in desire. His hands had made fists when she'd flipped them, and now they were frozen there, knuckles white. His chest rose and fell with each breath, and Charlie admired it without touching. What interested her the most, however, was his erect cock bobbing against his stomach with each breath.

Charlie grinned at him, and heard him hiss out another breath, fully aware of what her intentions were. Charlie stepped closer to him, kissing the corner of his mouth. She was purposefully avoiding kissing him on the mouth, because she was sure she would lose concentration and he would escape his force bonds.

She let her mouth trail down his neck, loving the tickle of his beard as it turned into stubble. Her hands came up to tweak his nipples, causing Obi-Wan to let out a short bark of a moan. Her nails scrapped lightly down his chest, and her mouth followed. She stopped at his nipples, licking, sucking, and nipping.

Slowly, Obi-Wan was losing control, and Charlie could feel it. His breath came faster, he stopped trying to contain his moans.

Finally, Charlie kneeled in front of him, hands on the front of his thighs. She licked the underside of his erection like it was a lollipop, and grinned again when he moaned loudly, her name in it somewhere.

She kissed the top of his cock before taking him completely in her mouth. She let one of her hands cover what her mouth couldn't, and slowly took him up and down. Her other hand came up to add pressure to his balls, and she smiled around his erection as he let out his loudest moan yet.

Wanting to give him an image to keep him warm on his mission, she took as much as she could in her mouth, squeezed his balls, and smiled up at him, eyes wide. His gaze met hers, mouth slightly open, eyes dark.

Obi-Wan let out a strangled groan, and Charlie could tell he was getting close. She returned her attention to his cock. She sped up her movements, feeling through the force that he was almost there. Wanting to give him that last nudge, she once again took as much of his as she could, and swallowed.

That was enough to push him over. Her force-pin was the only thing stopping his hips from bucking as he came hard in her mouth. Her name ripped from his lips in a yell. Charlie swallowed, the taste of him not really noticeable.

She kept her hands on him until his eyes opened, and then released him slowly. She could feel his contentedness through the force, and shared her own in return. She stood.

Obi-Wan kissed her, tasting himself, and pushed Charlie slowly backwards into the spray. Together, they washed themselves. Obi-Wan had a fascination with her hair, so she let him wash it. When they were clean, Charlie reached out to tap the water off, and they stepped out.

Obi-Wan grabbed a towel, wrapping Charlie up and kissing her on the head before wrapping one around his own waist.

They left the fresher, walking towards her bed, making small talk. Their force signatures were still combined, and Charlie could feel residual desire in him. Amazingly enough, he still wasn't done, and she was more than happy to return the feeling. Charlie turned to him, a wry grin on her face. She was up for it if he was.

"Come here, Obi-Wan." she said, wanting him in her arms. He obeyed, and kiss her, lightly at first, but with building passion. They'd had sex many times over the past week and a half, but something was different this time. Obi-Wan was gentle, as if feeling the same thing she was.

He took his time, and when he finally entered her, both felt the sensation of pure bliss, but something more. A sense of rightness, as if this was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

Afterwards, they talked some more, both knowing that he would have to leave in just a few hours, but unwilling to let go for now.

Somehow, they made it around to the dream Charlie had had a few weeks back, and Charlie decided that she would share it with him.

Using a trick that was another part of her Silverstar heritage, she shared with him her memories of the dream through the force.

Charlie told him what Yoda and Windu had said, but kept her conversation light. He had to leave in a few hours, and she did not want him worrying about her, not when his mission was so important already.

Obi-Wan fell asleep first, and Charlie kept her breathing quiet. She admired his handsome face in the moonlight, wondering at how young and relaxed he looked in sleep. His full lips were opened slightly, ringed by the beard she'd grown to love. His long light eyelashes rested on his cheeks, eyes moving under his eyelids in sleep.

Charlie curled into his side, his arms moving around her bare back even while he slept. She closed her eyes, willing herself to enjoy the bliss she had while she had it, and joined Obi-Wan in sleep.

* * *

Obi-Wan's beeping comm unit woke them the next morning. Charlie stayed in bed as he dressed, admiring his body and trying to suppress the sadness that came with his imminent departure and her nerves for his safety.

He left when he had to, with soft kisses and whispered promises to find her family and to return whole and uninjured. Charlie watched him go with a sinking feeling, something in the force telling her to watch out for danger, because it lurked around the corner.

Not feeling up to leaving her room that morning, she ordered breakfast brought up, and ate watching the early morning traffic, sending her prayers up to the last stars to bring the mission, Obi-Wan, and her family back to her safely.


	19. Chapter 19- A Memory and Love?

AN: Enjoy the chapter! As always, read and review! And May the Force Be With You.

Disclaimer: Belongs to George Lucas.

CHAPTER 19

Charlie was sitting in a chair that was much too comfy to be conducive to any good work. She was in the archives, surrounded by holos, and trying her damnedest to find any information on her family. She had just come back from lunch, and had the entire afternoon to herself, barring any council activity.

It had been a week since Obi-Wan and Anakin had left for Janulik. She wished as soon as Obi-Wan had left that she'd gone with him. But, as she had to continually remind herself, the two Jedi were more than qualified, and if there was anything to find, they would find it.

She spent her meals with Padmé, discussing the senator's pregnancy and how she was worried about Anakin. Charlie didn't speak so boldly on the topic, but she was worried for both of them. The force was giving her nudges, as if it knew something bad was going to happen. Typically, the force was right. But Charlie couldn't be sure that it wasn't referring to her budding relationship with Obi-Wan, and not their mission. She didn't mention it.

Charlie shook her head, trying to escape from the reverie and focus back on her work. She had been making progress trying to discover where her parents had been taken. Obi-Wan and Anakin had been sending back progress reports with useful information, and the council had passed this onto her. They'd found her old home and the market that she used to visit, all decimated. There were remnants of droids and the bodies of fallen citizens of the planet.

What they hadn't found was any evidence that her family was still on the planet. She hadn't thought it likely that they would still be there, but was nonetheless disappointed. That report had been the last time she'd heard from the council. Since then she'd been eating, sleeping, and researching. The desperate drive to find her family fueled her late night sessions in the archives, only stop when Jocasta Nu threw her out for the night.

* * *

Charlie spent the majority of the afternoon staring at holo screens until her eyes crossed. She knew sort of what she was looking for, but it was hopeless to look for it through holo research. It simply wouldn't be in the Jedi library.

Charlie sighed in frustration, tossing yet another holo to the side, and leaning back in her soft chair, totally out of ideas.

She let the frustration drains from her body and entered a half-dream, half-force controlled state. She explored the confines of her force signature, looking deeply into what she remember, hoping against hope that she could find something to help her family.

She was surprised when she found a spot she didn't recognize. It was either a memory she'd forgotten or something the force had placed there for her to find. Either way, she wanted to know what it was.

Lightly, she poked it. The memory immediately washed over her, bringing sharp pain and heart-stopping fear, but mostly abject despair. It was like the memory had given up.

Charlie looked around in the memory, willing herself not to succumb to the emotions. Wherever she was, it was dusty and brown. Charlie realized she couldn't move side to side. Couldn't turn her head, couldn't take a step. The only way she could go was back out of the memory.

She didn't leave yet though, wanting to know what the memory was. She saw sinkholes and a few scrubby trees. There was a creature made of metal, tall and dangerous looking. It stood with its back to her, cloaked in black, sturdy in the face of the sharp wind that pulled at Charlie's skin.

What disturbed her most, however, was the young girl floating in the air in front of the metal creature. The child's back was to Charlie, but she could see her long black hair spread out like a halo behind her. From the girl radiated the feelings of abject despair and pain. She wasn't moving, but Charlie could feel her life force, so she must have still be alive. Unable to move to help her, Charlie was left to watch and pray to the stars that the girl had the will to overcome the fear that she was feeling right now.

Before Charlie had a chance to see if her prayers had been answered, however, she was yanked out of the memory by a hand shaking her by her shoulder. Charlie started, opened her eyes, feeling the remnants of the memory slid over her force signature like nails on a chalkboard. It took her a second to realize that it was Padmé that had shaken her.

The senator look worried, and her hand stayed protectively on Charlie's shoulder.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Padmé said, the worry clear in her voice. "You were… twitching, I guess, like you were trying to escape a captor." she said.

"Charlie?" Padmé tried again after Charlie didn't respond the first time.

"Charlie, please answer me! I don't like the look in your eyes." Padmé started to sound desperate.

Finally, the senator's pleas made it through to Charlie's ears, and she forced herself out of the grips of the Force.

"Padmé." she gasped out, not realizing how shallow her breathing had gotten. "Padmé I'm fine. I'm here. Calm down. It was just a… memory, a dream." Charlie said, trying to calm herself as much as the senator.

Padmé looked doubtful.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

Charlie nodded in response, slowly calming her racing heart and trying to convince her hands to feel less clammy.

She looked up at Padmé again when she felt that she had control of the remnants of the memory.

"Padmé," she said, "what did you need? I'm assuming you didn't come here to rescue me from the grips of my memory." Charlie said, trying to make light of the situation. She didn't know what the memory was, and she didn't want to reveal anything to Padmé until she knew what was going on.

The senator still remained doubtful, but Charlie saw her visibly relax just a little.

"I came to rescue you from the archives." the senator said, her voice lighter than it had been a moment ago.

"You spend entirely too much time in here. It's about time you spent a night away from your holo screens." Padmé grabbed Charlie by the hand, trying to help her out of the chair.

Making a split second decision, Charlie allowed herself to be hauled out of the chair. She wouldn't be able to get anymore research done tonight anyhow. The memory would haunt her around every corner, distracting and making her worry.

So, she smiled at Padmé and allowed herself to stand up.

Charlie used to force to replace a few of the holos, and grabbed the last few to take them to the front desk. There she left them in order under the watchful gaze of Jocasta Nu, and she and Padmé walked out of the archives together.

They enjoyed a dinner in the crowded mess hall. Charlie was glad for the high noise level and the lack of privacy, for once. It kept the urge to go back into the memory from being so strong. She couldn't do that in the crowded mess hall, so she tamped it down in favor of focusing on her conversation with Padmé.

The senator was talking about Anakin, her pregnancy, her senatorial duties, and really anything else. There was no one sitting with them, not daring to approach the powerful Silverstar and the respected Senator. Charlie was only vaguely listening to her friend talk, letting the noise of the room wash over her.

"Well, he was, of course, ecstatic when I told him about the baby. But I was worried, because later that night I found him sitting in his sleep clothes in our living room."

Charlie tuned into the senator's ramblings in time to hear her recollection of something that had happened concerning Anakin.

"The room was dark, and I could tell something was troubling him." Padmé continued, worry coloring her voice.

"He wouldn't tell me, though. It's happened a couple of times since. I think he worries for mine and the baby's safety, but I tell him I'm safe on Coruscant. He should be more worried about his own. I fear for him, Charlie. The both of them." The senator's eyes looked sad.

Charlie felt her heart trip when she thought about Obi-Wan's safety. She couldn't afford to think about it, because she would invariably conjure up the worst possible scenarios. But Padmé had just voiced her concern.

"Padmé," Charlie started, trying to find the best way to explain what she was feeling.

"Padmé, I get it, I really do. I fear for them too. I wouldn't be surprise if Anakin worries about you. There were enough attempts on your life before Geonosis to worry anyone. I deal with it by keeping busy."

Charlie took the senator's hand, hoping to emphasize her encouragement.

Padmé looked at her quizzically, and Charlie realized she'd given away something major. The senator knew a fair amount about her and Obi-Wan, but not everything.

"Tell me, Charlie." said Padmé, smiling. "How's Obi-Wan?"

Charlie felt herself blush and fervently hoped that no one around them was listening. Looking around surreptitiously to make sure no one was noticing them, she turn back to the senator and grinned a little, allowing her happiness to show.

"He's… surprising." Charlie said, honestly.

"Do tell." Padmé said with a knowing grin.

Charlie sighed. It would be easier to just tell her, because if she didn't, Padmé would pull it out of her, painfully.

"He's everything and nothing like I thought he would be." Charlie began. "He's a Jedi through and through, noble, respectful, hard-working, kind. He's a fierce warrior, and I can see his drive for peace underneath everything. He really wants to destroy the Sith, but he doesn't hate them, he doesn't get angry, just _passionate._ And it's that that surprises me." Now that she'd begun, the words just spilled from Charlie's mouth.

"The Jedi preach serenity instead of passion, but Obi-Wan balances both. His bond with Anakin is as strong as any part of him. I think he pulls Anakin from his dark tendencies as much as Anakin pulls him from his light tendencies. It makes them a terrifying pair, and its good for Obi-Wan. And for Anakin. So I shouldn't be surprised that Obi-Wan is so passionate, because Anakin is on _fire_ with passion. I can see it in his force signature."

Charlie smiled then, lowing her voice so no one heard.

"It spills into other aspects of his life. He's got a dry wit and a sharp sense of humor, he's adventurous, and I never suspected that such a respectable Jedi would be so… so… well, _you know_ … in bed." Charlie was unable to find the words to describe it.

But Padmé seemed to understand.

"So I suspected." The senator said with a wry grin. "I know the influence that Anakin has on him, and I'm glad you agree that its good. They need each other. They're like brothers. Or father and son. I get what you're trying to say, even if you can't say it. I have trouble putting words to my experience as well." Padmé said, suppressing a giggle.

Charlie smiled in return.

"I just… he makes me feel… happy. Delirious, ecstatic, euphoric, and happy. I've never had a relationship like this. I feel like we've already known each other forever, like we're old friends. Sure, I've had trysts and I've had my fun, but Obi-Wan makes me feel like I'm glowing from the inside. Which is really too much, because it's been but two months at most, and he doesn't feel the same way, and plus were in the middle of a war and I simply can't let my emotions cloud my judgement. There is a stark difference between emotion and passion." Charlie said the last sentence with a finality, as if she wanted to convince herself that she didn't feel as she did.

Padmé looked thoughtful.

"It sounds like you're in love with him, Charlie." she said finally, her voice soft.

Charlie stared at her, uncomprehending.

She must've made a face, because Padmé rushed to explain.

"You speak about him like I speak about Anakin. You're worried for his safety beyond what you consider proper, and I can see in your eyes that it scares you. What you feel is _love,_ and I know that the Jedi code is strict, but isn't it up for interpretation for a reason? Besides, you aren't a Jedi, and you don't have to follow their code. It's been my experience that attachment and love can make a will to fight even stronger. Love crosses boundaries, and it strengthens bonds. Look at Anakin and myself. I'm stuck here, pregnant with his child as bounty hunters attempt to kill me while he's off fighting a war. I should be scared _out of my mind_ for myself, but all I can think about is him. And don't assume so easily that Obi-Wan doesn't feel the same way until you know for sure. You'll only bring yourself more pain. Don't beat yourself up over it; there's no point."

Padmé finished her speech, and Charlie vaguely thought that maybe the senator was wiser than anyone knew.

Charlie was having trouble comprehending that she could be in love with someone, even Obi-Wan. She'd heard everything Padmé had said, and understood most of it, but was still stuck on the idea of love. Mostly because the idea wasn't a repulsive as she'd originally thought. It actually sort of made sense, and that scared her more than she was willing to admit.

Padmé had dropped the subject after her little speech and continued to make small talk, allowing Charlie time to process. Charlie simply followed, not speaking, as she and Padmé tossed their trash and started the walk back to their room. Before she knew it, they were at her door.

Padmé turned to Charlie before she could palm the door open, taking her by the shoulders.

"I know you're going to be up half the night thinking about what we've talked about. But I want you to understand something. Love is an untamed part of the force. It can be tapped into, but it cannot be controlled. However, I believe that tapping into it makes every force-sensitive creature stronger, and the Sith's biggest downfall is that they cannot love, no matter their passion. At least that's what I believe. If you try to control your love, it will destroy you. Even the Jedi will not try it. You will know if you love him. It will come to you in a moment of clarity. Don't beat yourself up about it tonight."

Padmé released her shoulders and hugged Charlie, whose hands came up, grateful for her friend's presence.

But Padmé wasn't done.

"I also want you to know that I value your friendship, and that you've made the past few weeks so much easier. No matter what happens with Obi-Wan and how Anakin feels about it, I will treasure this friendship, and I won't forget it. Be careful with yourself, Charlie. I may not be a Jedi, but I feel the danger that lurks around every corner. We all will be drawn into this fight, and I want you there when I have my child and I want to be there for you. If there's no you to be there for, I will be very disappointed."

Padmé smiled at her joke, and Charlie was surprised to feel tears in her own eyes.

Charlie tightened her embrace of the senator before pulling back.

"Thank you, Padmé." Charlie said. "Thank you for sharing the burden. I will do all I can to see myself, Anakin, and Obi-Wan returned safely, as well as peace returned to the galaxy and order to the Jedi ranks. On that you have my word. As for Obi-Wan, well, its good to know I can count on someone who has experience with that kind of relationship."

With that, Charlie and Padmé bid their goodnights, and Charlie palmed open her door, waving once more to the senator with whom she had become such close friends in such a short time.

When the door had shut behind her, she flicked on the light, clouds covering the moonlight she could normally see by. She made her way through her nighttime routine, not really paying attention to what she was doing. She was absorbed in her thoughts.

"Is it possible?" she asked herself. "Do you… could you love him?"

Charlie could hear the hesitancy in her own thoughts. Love was such a big word, and the Jedi were so sensitive to what it could mean, simply because of the side effects of loving someone. The Code had been changed to allow relationships, such as Anakin's marriage, a while back. And the war was only serving to change it more. There were examples all over the galaxy that bonds also served to make people better fighters, not worse.

Charlie shook her head at herself, pulling down the covers and sliding in between the sheets. She flicked off the lights with a wave of her hand and laid with her head on the pillow watching the slow night traffic out the window.


	20. Chapter 20- An All-Too-Real Dream

AN: Hello all! Sorry it's been a while; school has started again and the work is catching up with me. Never fear, though, I will be continuing this story through to its finish. In other news, this chapter was incredibly hard to write and I'm still not sure that I got it right, so constructive criticism is very welcome. Enjoy the chapter; please review! May the Force Be With You! -Emma

Disclaimer: It belongs to George Lucas.

CHAPTER 20

(Dream in Italics)

 _She knew immediately that she was on Janulik. She was home. She was where the market used to be, except it didn't look anything like her old market. Now, there was a large, still smoking hole in the ground. An enormous crater within and above which had been built a large metal structure that looked more like it was made for keeping things out than the comfort of the things within. She could immediately sense that there were enemies inside that structure, even if she couldn't see them._

 _She couldn't move, she realized belatedly. She was up a tree, the leaves surrounding her and hiding her from prying eyes. She wondered if whatever was holding her would release her if she asked. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed a speeder cresting the horizon. On the speeder rode two Jedi, judging by their robes, and she realized with a pang that it was Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. So they had made it to Janulik safely._

 _She turned back to the metal structure, wondering what was inside that interested the Jedi, slightly worried that they would drive so quickly into obvious danger. Then, on the side facing the opposite direction from the approaching speeder, a hidden door opened, and several destroyers rolled out, their legs engaging as soon as they hit solid ground. She realized with a jolt of dread that they were protection for whatever was housed within that metal structure, and they were going to attempt to kill the Jedi. The Jedi that couldn't see them._

 _What happened next happened too fast for her to ever remember all the details. The speeder stopped when it got close, and the Jedi jumped off, lightsabers at the ready. At the same time, she screamed to them, yelling herself hoarse trying to warn them that danger lay behind the structure and ready to attack them. Apparently they couldn't hear here, because the Jedi were taken by surprise, and only their intense training saved them._

 _They entered battle with the destroyers, but there were three for both Jedi, and they had force shields._

 _She could easily see that the needed help, and in her drive to escape her bonds, pushed and shoved until she fell out of the tree. Her determination had broken her free, or so she assumed. She landed on her feet with the aid of her reflexes, and should have felt pain from the fall. But she was too relieved to have escaped and to now be of use to the Jedi that she didn't feel it._

 _She looked around her for more droids, and, not finding any, set off at a run towards the structure._

 _BOOM!_

 _There were floating lights in front of her eyes and she couldn't hear. An explosion had rocked the structure, throwing her back several meters. Fear and adrenaline coursed through her as she tried to move, thinking of the two Jedi that must've been in the blast as well. Slowly she was able to rise, and a ringing in her eyes heralded the return of her hearing._

 _There was flaming pieces of debris everywhere, and if the blast had reached her, that meant it had definitely reached the Jedi._

 _The Jedi._

 _Obi-Wan and Anakin._

 _Obi-Wan._

 _OBI-WAN!_

 _Her force shout wasn't retuned, and that terrified her. She took off running, thanking the stars that the blast seemed to have taken out all of the droids within the structure, as well as the six destroyers._

 _The Jedi lay prone on the ground, Obi-Wan on top of Anakin. Anakin was motioning to her, trying to speak._

 _"He…" Anakin panted. "He threw himself in front of me. He knew, somehow he knew. He knew! Oh Force, what have I done. Obi-Wan! Master!" The boy's words turned into cries as he scrambled out uninjured from under Obi-Wan, who was barely conscious._

 _She knelt besides the Jedi, and took his hand. Her other hand went to his face, stroking the beard and the soot dusted skin. The full lips, the beautiful eyes and the long lashes. She could feel the tears on her cheek, and made no attempt to stop them._

 _And for a heart-stopping moment, those blue-green eyes flickered open, and met hers._

 _"Charlie…" Obi-Wan's voice was low and rough. "Charlie…"_

 _That was all he managed before those eyes slid shut again, and this time she could feel his force signature wilting._

 _"NO!" she yelled, raw and terrified. She could hear the heartbreak in her own voice._

 _"No, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you cannot die! The Republic needs you, the Jedi need you, Anakin needs you, I NEED You." Her voice broke on the last word._

 _"I need you, Obi-Wan." she said, softly, trying to speak through her tears._

 _"I love you."_

* * *

Charlie woke with a start, R4 beeping loudly.

"R4!" she yelled, scrambling out of bed. "R4, we have to save him, he's hurt, Anakin's with him, but he's hurt. R4, please, you have to help."

The little droid just kept beeping, trying to make her listen to what it had to say. Charlie had gotten tangled in the covers and was trying her damnedest to extricate herself, but just couldn't seem to escape. The fear and adrenaline from moments earlier had picked up again, and for a second it seemed like the world was falling apart.

 _I love you._

Her almost whispered exclamation of love to Obi-Wan from minutes before returned to her in a rush, almost like a physical blow, and she sat down hard right where she was.

R4 rolled over, still beeping. It was trying to comfort Charlie as best it could, telling her that she had dreaming and yelling in her sleep so it had woken her up. Charlie couldn't do it. She couldn't handle it. She couldn't stop the emotions, so she let them break her walls.

The tears flew down her face, reminding her of how she had cried over a prone Obi-Wan. Too many questions rushed through her brain.

Was it a dream, or had she been a part of something that had actually happened?

How was it possible?

How long ago had it happened?

How had she gotten there?

Was Obi-Wan actually injured?

And the one she didn't want to ask.

Was he dead?

* * *

Charlie had recovered enough from her momentary panic attack to allow her rational brain kick in.

"It was a dream, and just a dream." she rationalized to herself. "My subconscious was spurred on by the conversation I had with Padmé and the weird memory I found yesterday. He's not dead. I would know if he was dead." she thought fiercely, trying against hope to convince herself. There was just something about the nature of the dream. His skin under her hand had felt so real, and even if she and her sleep clothes were unharmed, she could still feel the effects of the blast.

"No, Charlie." she spoke out loud to herself. "They're _imaginary_. You're imagining things. It's your mind playing tricks on you." She forced herself to be rational.

He couldn't be dead.

He just couldn't be dead.

That was the real problem. Charlie simply couldn't imagine that he had died and she didn't know or couldn't feel it through the force.

She stood, finally extricating herself from the sheets. She spoke to R4, comforting him, telling him that all was well and it was indeed just a dream.

Charlie forced herself through the shower and into some clean clothes.

A short investigation of her wrist comm had revealed that it was a little past eight in the morning, and she had been summoned by the council. Charlie rationalized once again that she could always ask them about Obi-Wan and Anakin. They would know their whereabouts and whether or not they were injured.

Yes, that was a plan.

And so she departed for the council room, leaving R4 with a pat on the head.

* * *

Charlie was sitting in a chair at the back of the council room. It was late morning, and she'd been sitting listening to the council debate various battle contingency plans for a few hours, feeling very, very bored. Obi-Wan's empty seat was doing nothing to assuage the worry that still coursed through her every time she remembered the dream or her memory. And to top it all off, Yoda kept looking at her as if he knew something.

Everything finally came to a head when a padawan ran in, panting and flushed. She bowed low to the council, quickly.

"Masters." she said. "Generals Kenobi and Skywalker are expected to return in half an hour. We are told General Kenobi was gravely injured, but the General Skywalker is well."

The padawan bowed again, and left the room in a hurry. The council was silent for all of two seconds, before Windu spoke.

"Master Silverstar." he said to Charlie. "If you weren't already aware, their mission was to your home planet of Janulik. They were following up on their previous mission."

But Charlie couldn't respond. She was still reeling from the padawan's message, and her dream. She was stunned.

The council looked at her worriedly, and Charlie could feel their eyes on her.

"I dreamt it." she whispered, almost accidentally.

"I saw how they were injured. I thought it was just a dream, but now…" she trailed off, the scenes from hours earlier vivid in her mind.

Her head snapped up, gaze piercing each of the council members in turn.

"Obi-Wan was dying. They were attacked by destroyers and then the separatist base they were attempting to attack was blown up. He threw his body in front of Anakin's. It will be a miracle if he survives, and…" but she trailed off again, unable to continue.

"And fear you, his death." Yoda finished for her, somehow knowing exactly what she was feeling. Charlie guessed that she had been lax with her shields in her distress, and that Yoda, the most attuned to the force, had noticed.

Kriff.

So the council would now know of her and Obi-Wan's relationship.

Charlie nodded solemnly, not giving away any more than she had to, but barely keeping it together all the same. She kept her gaze focused on her knees, tears burning her eyes that she refused to let the council see.

Ki-Adi Mundi spoke next.

"You must know that Jedi do not do well in true relationships." he said gravely. "Skywalker is an exception, as he typically is. His bond with the senator is both a blessing and a curse. It is the will of the force, so we allow it. Your emotions for Obi-Wan clouded your judgement, and they continue to do so. This is why the code was as it was before we changed it."

He stood up, his hands in fists.

"If my other masters agree, I do not think she should be allowed to see him. We all have the power to contain out emotions, and that skill will be necessary if she is to help us with this war. Now is not a time to form new bonds, but to strengthen old ones." He spoke to the council as if Charlie was not in the room, but her should-be anger at this simply flowed away. She just couldn't sustain the emotion.

Mundi sat down hard to complete silence from the council. Charlie shook lightly in her seat from her stiff grip on her control.

A soft touch from the force caressed her cheek, and she could tell it was from Yoda, though that didn't quell her surprise.

Charlie gathered her wits and looked up.

Tears, unshed, clung to her eyelashes and rested in her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"It would give me great relief," she said, forcing the words out slowly, "if he did not die."

She swallowed hard.

"I rationalized the dream away this morning, thinking it was nothing more than that. Clearly I was wrong. I do not wish for a loss of life to come from my arrogant assumption."

She stood, suddenly needing to be free from the piercing gazes of the council.

"I know of your Code." she said then, wanting to explain what she was sure they knew.

"I know what it says and I've chosen my own interpretation. Perhaps that is what will stop me from becoming a Jedi, but I refuse to toss my beliefs. I apologize."

She stood then, trying to give her stance as much confidence as possible.

"However." she said imperiously. "What I will not stand for is unfairness. Your Code was _changed._ Obi-Wan Kenobi is as fine of a Jedi as you will ever find. There is a reason he was placed on the council, as you all damn well know. His is good and just and honorable and brave. He fights for peace with a fire I have never seen before and doubt I will ever see again. He is an incredibly bright light in the force. For you to treat him as a impudent padawan is unfair. I may not fall under your jurisdiction, but do _not_ take your anger at me out on Obi-Wan. You will find that I am far more dangerous as an enemy than as a partner."

And with that, she swept from the room and didn't look back.

* * *

Charlie walked and walked, looking for a place to hide. She passed people in the hallways who acknowledged her, but returned none of the greetings. She was focused within herself, roiling with emotions. Eventually, the force led her up a forgotten staircase to an empty room with a single window. Charlie opened the window and climbed out onto a ledge that afforded a wonderful view of the city.

She shut the window behind her, not wanting anyone to know where she'd gone. Now the council knew of her and Obi-Wan's relationship, and she really didn't want to talk about it with any of the old, wizened masters.

Charlie was gripped by fear, cold and sharp. Anger was there too, along with confusion and an emotion that felt a whole lot like love. They snapped at her like little piranhas. They buzzed around her like flies. They pestered and annoyed and they wouldn't leave her alone. For the third time, it all became too much. She couldn't. She just couldn't.

She opened her connection with the force, unable to deal with the emotions anymore, and screamed into it.

She screamed and yelled and cried for Obi-Wan and her terrible timing when it came to love and her confusion at their relationship and her anger at the council and Mundi for their old, stuck ways and fear, _terrifying panic_ that he might be dead.

She released everything into the force, not caring who heard or felt it. The distance would help dilute it, but not enough to completely shield the force-sensitive creatures in the building she sat on.

And the force accepted it as it always had. It welcomed her pain, and caressed her with a warm hand when she had subsided into short, hiccuping sobs, her voice well past spent.

She sunk into its warm waters, allowing to to remedy and soothe her worries like old wounds. They couldn't be allowed to fester. Despite it all, she was still a large part of this war, and needed to move past this rather large speed bump.

Charlie didn't know how long she remained in meditation, but by the time she was finished, the sun was kissing the western sky. She was feeling much more centered and in control, but at what cost? Most likely the entire temple knew of her strife and of what had happened in the council chamber.

To add onto it, she couldn't feel Obi-Wan's life force. He should have returned to the temple with Anakin by now. It could have been distance, or he could have been dead. She simply had no way of knowing.

It took her a while to collect the courage to descend the forgotten staircase. She tied her cloak highly around herself, putting the hood up to hide her face. The marks on the back of the cloak and the wrappings on her forearms would give her away, but she didn't want anyone looking at her face for the moment.

She walked as quickly as decency allowed through the hallways, not stopping until she reached her door. She could feel the burning gazes that followed her, but ignored all of them. She shielded her mind as tightly as she ever had, unwilling to reveal any more information than she already had.

Charlie palmed her door open, greeting R4 with a soft hello. The droid beeped in return, having no way of knowing what had occurred, it assumed everything was normal. Charlie still had no appetite even though she'd eaten nothing all day, so she stripped in preparation for bed. She was tired, she realized. Enormously tired.

* * *

The next few days were hell for Charlie. Every time she thought about leaving to see Obi-Wan, to make sure he was alive, Ki-Adi Mundi's warning echoed in her head, and she stopped herself. None of the other council members had said anything that was opposite of Mundi, so Charlie was lead to assumed that they shared the same sentiments.

Despite her small rant, she thought it best not to push her luck. She knew she was right, and she knew the majority of the council thought she was right. However, they had done nothing to back up her beliefs, so she stayed locked in her room. It just wasn't _fair._ The code had been changed specifically so no one was persecuted by the council for relationships. And Charlie wasn't even a Jedi!

Despite her veiled threat, however, she knew that the Jedi would be a fairly formidable enemy should they choose the end their partnership. She just couldn't take that chance in the middle of the war.

So she'd locked herself in her room, requesting food brought up whenever she felt hungry, which really wasn't that often. She laid in bed, staring out the window and feeling for Obi-Wan's force signature. When she didn't find it again and again, she would retreat within herself and meditate. She slept fitfully, if at all.

She tried not to think. Padmé never visited, which probably meant that she didn't know or that Anakin had been given instructions by the council, and had in turn told Padmé not to visit.

Finally, a week after her fateful meeting with the council, Charlie woke up feeling like something had changed. A nudge from the force was telling her to get out of bed and leave to go train or take a walk or visit the archives or just do _something._ So she did.

* * *

Charlie entered the training hall and went straight for the movement trainer. She wanted something punishing that would consume her mind and body, not allowing any room for stray thoughts.

So Charlie set herself up on the motion trainer, running through her katas, swinging herself around the jungle-gym type trainer, and using saber and blaster and the force to fight off the training droids. The world slowly melted away, her worries a mere buzz in the force, ignored in favor of the fierce fight she was in. It was a relief to find her balance again. The force welcomed her like a long lost child, and her body reveled in the exercise.

Charlie didn't know how long she'd been moving until she completed the last of her katas. She didn't relax her grip on the force until the final droid reincarnation had been destroyed and the exercise finished.

Only then did she realize she had a visitor. It was a silver protocol droid with a message for her.

"Milady Silverstar, the council requests your presence." the droid said.

Charlie nodded at it, controlling her panting and regulating her breathing.

"Please tell them to expect me. I must clean up, but I will be there momentarily." she replied shortly.

She'd been expecting this. Her last confrontation had to be resolved, as did her explosion of force energy on the roof of the temple. She felt ready to have this conversation. Her week of meditation and seclusion had done her well.

And, of course, she hoped against all hope that Obi-Wan would be there.

* * *

Charlie strode into the council chambers with as much confidence as she could muster. She was directed to the same seat as always, and sat without allowing herself to get comfortable. She would be prepared for what was to come.

Windu spoke to her.

"I must apologize for all of us, most especially Master Mundi, for how we reacted last week." he said, clearly choosing his words carefully.

"We are masters of a bygone age, and adjustment is a constant, ongoing process. We wish to stress that Master Kenobi's injury was no more your fault than it was Skywalker's. You are correct in saying that we have no jurisdiction over you, and your interpretation of the code should be of no worry to us. You are also correct in your description of Master Kenobi. We know of his value, and we have decided not to punish him. There is no precedent, and it would undermine his authority as a Jedi Master, and our authority as a Code-abiding council. We would like to not lose your support in this war. You would be, as you said, a formidable foe."

Windu looked at her, asking silently for her agreement. Charlie nodded, and she could see some of the council members physically relax. It gratified her that she'd worried them as much as she had, because it meant she was important and they would not punish Obi-Wan for fear of angering her. She took solace in that fact.

But Windu wasn't done.

"As for your relationship, no matter the extent, with Master Kenobi…"

And then, before he could finish, the door to the council chamber wooshed open again.

In strode Obi-Wan, his robes flowing behind him, face set in hard lines.


	21. Chapter 21- Ahava

AN: Hello all! Sorry for the cliffhanger last time. I wanted to really get this chapter right. It may seem like everything is a little too perfect right now and maybe moving a bit too fast, but I wanted Obi-Wan and Charlie to cement their relationship before the action ensues. Which gives you a little preview into this chapter! This, just as last chapter, was fairly hard to write. Please leave reviews, I always want to know if something is too mushy or not described enough, etc. Enjoy the chapter! May the Force Be With You.

Disclaimer: It belongs to George Lucas.

CHAPTER 21

Charlie felt his arrival like a punch to the gut. Obi-Wan looked worse than she'd ever seen him. Haggard and battle-weary, but very much alive. She wanted to run to him, to hug him, to never let him go. He didn't look at her, but speared each of the other council members with his gaze, not bothering to sit. He didn't reach out to her using the force, so Charlie didn't do anything.

"My fellow members of the High Council." Obi-Wan said, his voice resonant with an edge that belied his anger.

"I've been informed of what took place in here on my and Anakin's last day on Janulik. I realize now that there was some error in not informing you of my relationship with Master Silverstar, but the Code was changed, so I cannot and will not admit to any wrongdoing."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily.

"Charlotte has done nothing wrong. She is not bound by our code and she forced me to do nothing, so your _instructions_ for her, Master Mundi, were wildly out of bounds. She caused me no harm. In fact, its quite likely that she saved my life. Now, if you will excuse us, Charlie and I will take our leave. I believe we have much to talk about."

Charlie stood, recognizing her cue when she heard it. Obi-Wan still hadn't looked at her, but his reprimand to the council had been exactly what she would have said... if she hadn't said it already. Besides, Windu had already apologized to her, and she wasn't going to hold a grudge against her fiercest allies in the war.

She followed Obi-Wan out without making eye contact with any of the council members, but allowed her force signature to brush Yoda's and Windu's, letting them know that all was well and forgiven.

She then turned her attention to Obi-Wan, trying to get a sense of how angry he was. But his walls were up tight, and his signature was giving nothing away.

Charlie walked out of the council room behind Obi-Wan, the doors whooshing shut. Down the hallway they went, without saying a word. They boarded a lift, and once it had started to move, Charlie turned to him, begging him to say something, _anything._

But he didn't and wouldn't, and since his face was still set in those hard lines, Charlie ceased her efforts.

It would makes sense if he were mad at her, she reasoned to herself. She'd given away their relationship to his colleagues without his permission and without him there. She'd been there when he'd gotten injured, only to brush it off as a dream because she was too busy dealing with the problem of her own conflicting emotions. She'd released those emotions in a highly personal and not very private way. And to top it all off, he'd just had to rescue her from the very same colleagues. No, Charlie would not be surprised if he was mad.

They got off the lift on his floor, and together walked to the room that Obi-Wan and Anakin shared. He spoke for the first time.

"Anakin is at Padmé's tonight, just as he has been for the past week when he wasn't with me. Padmé wants me to apologize for not coming to see you all week. She figured you would wonder where she'd been. She was with Anakin for the entire time."

Obi-Wan's voice didn't hold anger, to Charlie's surprise. Instead, it was sad, hesitant, almost pained. As he talked, he let them into his rooms, and the door slid shut behind them. He walked past the kitchen, away from her.

"Obi-Wan." Charlie called to him.

He stopped, a fist on the end table that delineated the line between the kitchen and the living room. His back was rigid, almost as if her voice caused him horrible pain.

"Please." Charlie said, voice dropping to a whisper.

And ever so slowly, Obi-Wan turned, gaze _finally_ meeting hers.

Charlie gasped. There was terrible pain in his eyes. Physical, yes, but also mental. Charlie reached out to Obi-Wan through the force, needing to know what caused him this pain. His walls were up and tight, but they were brittle, as if one well placed touch could cause them to come crashing down.

She waited outside his walls, not wanted to intrude, but needing him to show her. She needed to understand. Those blue-green eyes judged her questioningly. Apparently they liked what they found, because his walls came crashing down, and Charlie just about drowned under the emotion and memory that he had pent up.

Feelings came in bursts.

…brotherly _companionship_ with Anakin…

…physical _pain_ from the destroyers…

…debilitating _fear_ that Anakin was injured or dead…

…blinding _agony_ from his wounds…

…pure _happiness_ that Charlie was with him…

… _heartbreak_ because he was not ready to be one with the force…

…heartstopping _fear_ when he awoke in the healer's wing, alone…

…burning _anger_ at the council…

Charlie absorbed as much as she could. She saw the attack, she saw herself through Obi-Wan's eyes, she saw his debriefing with the council, she saw him almost attack Ki-Adi Mundi.

In return, Charlie shared the past week with him. His emotions triggered her own, and the exchanged memories and feelings alike. Her meeting with the council, her release into the force on the roof of the temple, her seclusion, and the absolute, bone-deep relief she felt at seeing him alive.

The only thing she kept from him was her and Padmé's conversation about love. It seemed that Obi-Wan had passed out on Janulik before hearing her declaration of love, for which Charlie was grateful.

They embraced each other's minds as much as they could without a bond, allowing the worry and stress to be an equal burden. Charlie felt herself start to silently cry as she began to realize that he wasn't mad at her, not even a little bit. He was really mad at the council for what they put her through, but for her, he had only an apology and an unidentifiable emotion that was a mix of desire, fondness, and happiness.

"Obi-Wan." Charlie said again, voice still soft, but now tinged with her tears.

And then he was walking towards her, taking her face in his big hands and wiping away her tears. He hugged her, warm and solid, and she returned the embrace enthusiastically, whispering sweet nothings and apologies into his ears.

Charlie finally let herself feel how terrified she'd been at the thought of losing him. She allowed herself to feel relieved that he was here, alive, solid, with heart beating. Obi-Wan picked her up bridal style, like she was made of porcelain and had to be handled gently.

Charlie allowed herself to be dead weight in his arms, the emotions of the past week taking all of her strength.

Obi-Wan set her down on the couch and joined her with a low sigh.

"Charlotte Altair, how I've missed you." he said, allowing his mind to put her fears to rest. It was an incredibly intimate way to communicate, and Charlie felt the bubble of happiness grow inside of her at the thought that he would be comfortable allowing it.

"I am here, darling. I am here."

Charlie launched herself onto his lap, only slightly embarrassed that she was acting like an initiate with no control over her emotions.

"Obi-Wan, I saw your last fight." she said. "I saw you get injured, I thought you were dead! I haven't been able to feel your force signature in the past week. I thought you'd died and no one had bothered to tell me."

Charlie's voice cracked on the last word, and fresh tears slid down her face.

But Obi-Wan wasn't done. He large hands grabbed her face again, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You are the only reason I am here." he said fiercely. "Your presence, though I may never understand it, was enough motivation for me not to become one with the force. It is you I owe my life to, once again. Don't ever think I would forget you in my last moments, no matter how chaotic. It would be impossible. Your very light is burned into my body, my brain, my heart. I simply _cannot_ forget you, darling."

And then he was kissing her, and all was right in the world. There was no anger, and the pain was slowly fading. The fear that she would never see him again was soothed by the balm of his presence. And the fear that she didn't know she'd had, the fear that he would forget her, was whisked away by his words.

They came together on the couch, a combining of force signatures that they'd not yet had. Both left their shields down in the most revealing of ways, allowing their force signatures to meld together into one.

The heat burned through both lovers, not bringing pain, but instead pleasure. It left tingling tracks on the skin and bright lines on their vision.

Their combined minds heightened every sense, made every pleasure sharper and more sensual, made every emotion more poignant.

It was making love like Charlie had never experienced it.

They approached climax together, their melded minds allowing them to adjust to every little urge and allowing them to get the timing right. Both had this indescribable urge to fall over the edge together, as if they wouldn't survive it alone.

Charlie felt the heat build in her stomach and behind her eyes, but she felt something else as well. It was as if the force was feeling and feeding their passion. She felt a building sense of anticipation in the force, reflected in both their minds.

She and Obi-Wan together coaxed each other up, up higher and higher until Charlie felt that she could take no more without exploding. And then together, they tumbled over the edge.

Two pairs of eyes snapped open, each finding the other. Charlie's forest green and Obi-Wan's dark turquoise. Surrounding the couple, a nimbus of royal blue, forest green, sharp silver, and bright gold extended, encasing them in its colorful rays. Charlie felt her force signature shift, change, extend into Obi-Wan's, who felt his do the same.

They were caught, together, but caught nonetheless, in a flow of the force so strong, so fast, and so powerful that neither could have escaped or survived without the other. They clung to each other, riding out their orgasm and the push of the force simultaneously, feeling the absolute pleasure that seemed to go on and on.

Until, with one last burst of bright light and a force-shaking wave, the nimbus disappeared and the couple collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

When Charlie awoke, the first thing she realized what that she was naked and being spooned by an equally naked Obi-Wan on his couch. They had apparently passed out after their intense session together. She supposed the added measure of the force had been too much. She opened her eyes and noticed that the sun was setting. They had been out for hours.

Charlie reached out with the force out of habit, and promptly fell off the couch out of surprise. Obi-Wan awoke at that moment with a sharp gasp. Charlie stuck her head up, catching his gaze and asking him silently if he'd felt the same thing. He nodded.

She closed her eyes, trying to figure out exactly what was different. Her force signature had changed. Or it had been added to. Yes, it had been added to. Nothing had been taken away. There was a new bond, tenuous, but bright and powerful. It extended from the very center of her force signature, and as she follow it along, she realized it connected to… Obi-Wan?

Charlie's eyes snapped open again.

"What the hell?" she asked herself, only belatedly realizing that she had spoken it in the force.

Obi-Wan's eyes were closed still, but he shook his head.

"I can hear you. I can feel you, all of you. I can see you. I can speak to you and you can hear me." he said, and Charlie realized he wasn't speaking out loud. They could hear each other through whatever this new bond was.

"You burn with force, Charlie." Obi-Wan still had his eyes closed, and now his voice, out loud, was full of awe. "I mean, I knew your heritage would give you incredible strength, and I saw some of it before now, but the Force embraces you with no hesitation. You are so bright, so fiery."

Charlie just stared at the handsome man in front of her, who was apparently seeing her like he'd never seen her before. And now that she realized it, she could do the same to him. The view was more than just his force signature. She could see his thoughts as they occurred, his feelings as they bloomed, his past as it affected him.

"And you, Obi-Wan." she said. "You are bright with light. The dark side has no foothold in you. You feel no fear, have no anger. You let nothing rule you but your disciplines of the force." Charlie felt the same amount of awe as she could feel emanating from Obi-Wan.

He opened his eyes, meeting her gaze.

"We're… bonded?" Charlie asked, hesitantly.

"That is certainly what it feels like, darling. Like my training bond with Anakin, but stronger and created by accident, but through the permission of the force. they call it _ahava._ It is one of the strongest forms of... love?" he said in return. His voice went up at the end, turning the statement into a question. He didn't know, despite his open view of her mind, he still didn't know that she loved him.

Charlie nodded at his question. She took a deep breath, and pushed all of her feelings for him front and center, where he couldn't miss them.

And the look on his face couldn't've been happier.

"Ahava." Charlie said, testing the new word out. "Ahava. It means some form of love, doesn't it? Well, so, now you know. I love you, Obi-Wan."

Charlie tried to suppress her nerves. If they had formed this bond, it meant he had to love her in return, but until she heard the words she couldn't be sure she was deciphering the feelings in his mind the right way.

And then Obi-Wan recovered from his surprise and returned the favor.

Charlie's feelings were echoed back over their new bond, and Charlie didn't know whether she was relieved, surprised, or just blissfully happy.

She was still kneeling on the floor in front of the couch, but now she launched herself at Obi-Wan.

"I love you, Charlotte Altair." he said, and the words were music to her ears. "I love you, all of you, all of everything you were, are, and will be. I can't even begin to describe the depth of my feelings, and now I don't have to. You have been a bright light of happiness in these dark times, and I can't tell you how wonderful that has been."

Charlie felt the emotion swell across their bond.

"And I love you, Obi-Wan. More than I ever thought possible." Charlie said, pulling back and holding his face in her hands. "I never in a millennium expected to find someone like you when I came to the temple, but I'm so grateful that I did. The past week has been terrifying. The idea of losing you made me realize that I love you."

Words failed her then, and she kissed him with everything she had. This was feeling and emotion like she had never felt it before. She felt alight with the energy of a billion suns and as peaceful as her small underground ocean back on Utapau. For the first time since she'd left home, she felt at peace with the force, with herself, with the world around her, and that was the greatest gift Obi-Wan could've given her.

Obi-Wan responded in kind, pulling back at looking at her with the same passion and devotion that had attracted her at first, but now mixed with what she'd come to finally realize was love.

"You were and are my reason to return, Charlie." he said. "I have a brother in Anakin, and yes, I would live to see him grow and prosper, but the love I have for you is much different. You are in every action I take, every breath I take, and now every thought I have. And I would have it no other way."

And Charlie closed her eyes again, sinking into the sparkling, crackling, rushing river that was their new bond.


	22. Chapter 22- Anakin

AN: Sorry about the wait! So just a few warnings for this chapter. I've changed the timeline and the level of Anakin's ascension in the Jedi order, and if there is any confusion, please let me know. I'm going to start to really deviate from canon (I will still be following the same plot though, so don't worry.), and I want to stop any confusion before it happens. Enjoy the chapter! May the Force Be With You!

CHAPTER 22

If only time had not popped their happy bubble.

Obi-Wan and Charlie's celebration was interrupted by a call from the council. They required Obi-Wan's presence, immediately.

Charlie walked him as far as her room, and then said goodbye, knowing that they were connected by their bond and would never fully say goodbye.

However, she wasn't about to listen in on his every thought, so she kept the strength of their bond limited. She didn't want to push any boundaries she didn't already know about, and the council meetings especially were off limits.

Charlie showered while she waited, though unsure of what she was waiting for. It was late now, well past dinnertime, and she supposed the next obvious thing to do would be to get ready for bed. But something was keeping her from it. She just couldn't identify it.

After she washed, Charlie cleaned R4 and her weapons. They didn't really need any cleaning, and she knew she was doing this out of nervous energy, but she couldn't stop herself.

Finally, after several agonizing hours, there came a nudge over her and Obi-Wan's force bond. He wanted her to meet him in his rooms. Charlie flew into a fresh set of clothes and her cloak, making sure she had all of her weapons, and departed quickly.

* * *

When she arrived, the first thing she noticed was that Anakin was there as well. Charlie walked in, immediately sensing the tension. Obi-Wan stood from the table to join an already standing Anakin when she walked in.

"Charlie." he said, and there was an edge to his voice that had not been there but a few hours ago.

She raised an eyebrow, quickly trying to understand what was wrong. Anakin's force signature felt different, darker somehow, as well as simultaneously elated and furious. The boy had always been a bundle of emotions, but this was a new level of confusion.

It was then that she noticed the missing padawan braid.

"I seems congratulations are in order once again, Anakin." she said, gesturing to his head.

Anakin bowed in response.

"Yes." he said, and his voice was also hard. "The council has seen fit to grant me the rank of Knight."

Obi-Wan sighed at the obvious tension in Anakin's voice and rubbed his face.

Charlie shook her head, still not understanding the distress.

"I don't understand." she said. "This is fantastic news. Have you told Padmé?"

It was Obi-Wan who replied.

"The council has seen fit to promote Anakin to Jedi Knight, a move that I fully believe he was ready for." he said.

"He faced a Sith Lord and held his own. He rescued the senator, no matter his motivation. He has saved my life more times than I can count. And most recently, he was a large factor in my survival after Janulik." Obi-Wan stopped there.

"But?" Charlie asked, not satisfied with his answer.

He sighed again before replying.

"Their hand was forced by the Chancellor." he said. "If the council had followed Palpatine's instructions to the letter, Anakin would have been awarded the rank of Jedi Master and given a seat on the council, but they determined that he is too young and not ready. I happen to agree with the assessment. He is already one of the youngest Jedi Knights, and even that promotion is a feat to be incredibly proud of."

Charlie understood Anakin's simultaneous elation and fury now.

She simply nodded. She could feel the anger pouring off Anakin, despite the fact that he was just honored. She didn't quite understand his anger, and most definitely didn't get why the Chancellor was messing with the council. Normally they were trusted to work on their own.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Obi-Wan. He walked over to her, taking her hands.

"Darling, I have to get back to the council." he said out loud.

Through their bond, he spoke silently.

"Talk to him for me." he thought to her. "I can feel the darkness creeping into him. You are perhaps the only person equal to his power right now."

"I trust you." he said, this time out loud.

Obi-Wan kissed her on her forehead, and swept out the door without a backwards glance. Charlie watched him leave, and then turned back to the still quite angry Anakin.

"So Anakin." she said, in what was hopefully a bright tone. "What do you want for dinner? I haven't eaten yet, and I'm really don't want mess hall food right now."

Anakin just stared at her, trying to judge her intentions.

"I know its late, but if memory serves, you're always up for a meal." Charlie continued talking, hoping to wear him down. "I don't have a kitchen in my rooms, but I can cook a few things."

She walked into the kitchen, looking through the cupboards, waiting for inspiration to strike.

"Pasta."

Charlie turned sharply. Anakin had finally said something. She met his gazed and raised an eyebrow.

"Pasta." he said again. "Can we have pasta?"

A more plaintive tone had entered his voice, and Charlie could tell he didn't have it in him to stay mad at her for too long. Hell, she wasn't ever sure he was mad at her in the first place, just projecting the emotions he was currently feeling.

"Pasta sounds great." Charlie said, nodding. She threw a pot of water on the stove, and then dug out a box of noodles and a jar of tomato sauce.

"Grab a bottle of wine from the cupboard." she called to Anakin, who'd ventured out of the kitchen while Charlie had started dinner.

She uncorked the bottle of red when he handed it to her, nodding at what he'd selected. While it breathed, they set the table, silent.

Charlie could feel the confusion in Anakin's force signature, but decided to wait until he spoke to her.

* * *

They ate in silence, only the sound of utensils clinking on plates and wine glasses being set down filling the room. They were reading each other, trying to judge intentions and answer questions without asking them.

It was one of the more distinctly tension-filled meals that Charlie had had. The silence was almost painful. It was necessary, she knew, for Anakin to snap and talk to her, but the waiting was torture.

They cleared the table and cleaned, leaving the dishes on a drying rack. Once they were done, Charlie grabbed two tumblers from the liquor cabinet, as well as a bottle of the chocolate liquor she'd shared with Padmé one time.

She walked over to the couch, Anakin following like a puppy. He looked at her questioningly, wondering how she'd known where the drink had been.

"Padmé once told me that it was Obi-Wan's favorite." Charlie said. "I suspected that he'd have some here. I quite enjoy it, and I don't think he'll mind. Have some?"

She held up the bottle in question. Anakin gestured for her to pour, and she gave them both generous amounts, setting the bottle down on the table with a definitive thud, hoping to jarr the sulking Jedi.

It worked.

Anakin winced.

"Alright, alright, stop this." he said. "I know I've been an ass."

He downed his drink in one gulp, and poured himself another.

Charlie looked at him inquisitively. "Tell me, Anakin." she said. "Tell me everything."

Those electric blue eyes caught hers, and suddenly she could feel all the pain and confusion that surrounded him.

"I was the Chosen One." he began. "I supposed that's where the problem started. Qui-Gon, he was supposed to be my master. For the short time I knew him, he was like a father to me. And the he died."

Charlie's heart cried for the young, vulnerable boy that had appeared in front of her.

Anakin was on a role now. "He died, and Obi-Wan was the only one there to see it. For the longest time, I only knew what he told the council. He agreed to train me, yes, but at first it was only for Qui-Gon's sake. He didn't want a padawan, especially not me. Headstrong, disobedient, impetuous me."

"And then something changed. I never could figure out what. But he came clean. He shared with me everything he knew of Qui-Gon, shared his grief at his death, and what went through his mind as he slew the Sith known as Darth Maul. He accepted me. He didn't hate me, never did. He had been nervous beyond reason to be responsible for me. Partly because Qui-Gon had had so much faith in me, but also because I am the Chosen One. My prophecy directly affects the Jedi, and Obi-Wan is a Jedi above everything else. He feels the weight of so much responsibility."

"But he never hated me. He wanted me as his padawan, was proud to have me as his padawan. You cannot imagine how much of a relief this was. When Qui-Gon died, I lost that father figure in him. And now I have found it in Obi-Wan. To lose him would be pain beyond death."

Charlie could feel the tears in her eyes. She had known master and padawan had had a strong bond, but nothing like Anakin spoke about. Together she and Anakin clinked and then drained their glasses, and Charlie refilled them. The potent liquor was quickly having an affect on them.

"Our adventures and my training were enough for a while." Anakin continued. "When I met Padmé, I fell for her almost immediately. I was but a young boy, but my obsession never stopped. I will admit I made a fool of myself more than once, but she makes me happy, and I think I return the favor."

His eyes softened when he talked about his wife, Charlie noticed.

"You do." Charlie responded. "She loves you, and she will be a wonderful mother to your child."

Anakin's expression darkened suddenly, and Charlie wondered what she had said to anger him so suddenly.

"That is what worries me." he said. "I've been having, I don't know, I think they're dreams. Dreams about Padmé dying in childbirth. They're terrifying, and I don't know how to handle them. I don't know if they predict the future, or they're just my subconscious scaring me. So I turned to the Chancellor."

Charlie sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you, Anakin." she said. "Padmé told me about them a while back, but I didn't think much of it then. Now I see I was wrong. My dreams have been all over the map. I…" she paused, unsure if she could go on. She finished the last of her drink and refilled it again, depending on the liquid courage.

Anakin looked at her curiously.

"When I was taken by the Sith Lords," Charlie began slowly, "I was taken through a dream. I still don't understand how, and I doubt I ever will. My dreams have proven to be prophetic sometimes, such as you saw with the incident Janulik, but also sometimes nothing more than my subconscious playing a mean joke."

She vividly remembered her first dream about Obi-Wan, and quickly made sure nothing crossed their bond.

She drank again. She was sure that her answer wouldn't satisfy Anakin, but his next question surprised her.

"Will you tell me more about the Sith Lords?" he asked quietly, not meeting her eye.

Charlie paused, drinking again. Anakin copied her. He refilled their glasses this time, still in silence. Charlie knew she should slow down and probably stop, but it was too easy to talk to Anakin, and this story would require more courage than she had on her own.

"It was horrific." she said quietly. "I was terrified and trapped against my will and unable to understand where I was, who I was, or why I was there. It took a tremendous act of will not to lose my mind. I am sure I would not have survived had it not been for the assistance of my heritage."

"I was taken from my family without care, and now my family have been kidnapped by the very same evil being that kidnapped me from them. Qui-Gon was killed by a Sith. There is a reason the Jedi fight against them with everything they have."

"The Sith represent everything the Jedi hate for good reason. They aren't simply passionate and uncontrolled and ruled by anger, but they also kill for no reason. I saw innocent people slain, towns razed, and families torn apart on the whim of a Sith and a flick of his finger. And I couldn't react, couldn't even try to stop them because I wasn't powerful enough. When I rebelled, I was tortured. Mind and body they tried to take me down simply to rebuild me as their next apprentice. I couldn't let that happen. Even when I wished for the force to take me, I wished even more for the power to stop them."

Charlie's voice had dwindled to a whisper by the time she was done. She met Anakin's eye.

"Tell me." she said. "Why did you turn to the Chancellor?"

Anakin repeated her actions from a few minutes ago, drinking and refilling. Charlie was well on her way to drunk, but she couldn't find the energy to care. The past week and now the many revelations she'd had today had given her a great need to relax.

Anakin sighed hard before speaking.

"He complemented me when Obi-Wan and the council simply reprimanded." he said. "He called me brave and powerful. Still does. He says, if I follow him, he has a way to stop Padmé from dying. To keep her and my child healthy. He says I can save her. He pushed for my knighting, and I know it was wrong to go over the council's head, but they don't respect me, don't appreciate me as much as they should!"

Anakin's voice reached a fever pitch in the last sentence, and Charlie was shocked to hear what he said. She knew it showed on her face, and she knew Anakin saw it.

"So you would side with the Chancellor over the Jedi." she asked him quietly.

"No!" Anakin protested. "I would never betray Obi-Wan, even if he infuriates me sometimes. I worry that he still thinks me not good enough, that he would still abandon me."

Anakin's voice broke on the last words.

"Even now, I think I am not good enough for him. Even now, when I have passed the trials and saved his life time and time again. Even now, when I am the Chosen One and resplendent in power. Even now, I fear he will leave now that we are no longer master and padawan."

Charlie felt the sorrow in the boy echoed in her own chest. She reached out to grab Anakin's hand, and missed by a good foot. She had had way to much to drink, and clearly the liquor had loosened Anakin's tongue as well. She tried again to reach his hand and this time succeeded.

"You will always be master and padawan." Charlie said, trying to imbue the words with certainty. "That bond has been built and cultured for a very long time, and will not be so easily broken as you assume. And just as well, I do not think Obi-Wan would abandon you so easily if he feels as responsible for the Chosen One as you say."

Charlie successfully grabbed his other hand.

"The Jedi are your home." she said. "They will be the best family you ever have. They are harsh because we are at war. I would venture to say that they fear you, except that they fear no one. You must learn to control your emotions. Your emotions give you power, and Obi-Wan wants you to subdue your anger because of this. Power from anger is the path to the dark side, and above all, Anakin, _you must not go to the dark side._ "

Charlie stressed the last words, squeezing his hands and forcing Anakin to meet her gaze.

"Do not turn, no matter what is promised, because the entire galaxy may be at stake. I will be here for what you need. I will be here to save Padmé should her life ever be at risk. For that, you have my word. I will not let her die."

Something was driving Charlie to make reckless promises to Anakin. She had no way of knowing whether or not she could save Padmé, and she really didn't know if her life would ever be at risk.

Nonetheless, she maintained eye contact with Anakin until he nodded, satisfied at her response. Charlie relaxed, removing her hands from his and leaning back on the couch.

"Now tell me more about the Chancellor." she asked. "Something about him sounds… off."

But before Anakin could answer, the door opened and Obi-Wan strode in.


	23. Chapter 23- Putting It All Together

AN: Hello again! So I guess I'm starting to get into a weekly update rhythm, so we'll stick with that for now. I know its moving slowly, but were starting to get into it now. Enjoy the chapter, thank you so much for the kind reviews. May the Force Be With You!

Disclaimer: Belongs to George Lucas.

CHAPTER 23

Charlie stood up so fast she fell over. Luckily, Obi-Wan moved fast enough to catch her. She bemusedly remembered how much she'd had to drink. She was going to have a massive headache in a couple of hours.

"Looks like you found the good stuff." Obi-Wan said with a wry smile, hoisting her up and setting her carefully back onto the couch.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to bring you back to sobriety. We have a meeting with the council." he said, leaving a still surprised Charlie and Anakin sitting on the couch, and walking over to the kitchen.

He pulled a small bag from a drawer, and two pills from the bag. He filled two tumblers with water, and walked back to the couch.

"Here, swallow this." he said. "It'll bring you down from the clouds in a few minutes."

So much for the massive headache. It was not something she'd be sad to miss.

He handed the pair the pills and water, and took a seat next to Charlie on the couch.

"So you got along famously, I assume?" Obi-Wan asked.

Charlie nodded.

"I made pasta for dinner, but then we got caught up in whatever that fantastic drink is." Charlie said by way of explanation.

Obi-Wan grinned.

"It is good, isn't it? Like pure alcoholic liquid chocolate. It's too bad you can't also enjoy the hangover that would come tomorrow morning. How are you feeling?"

Charlie could physically feel the fuzzy, heavy feeling leaving her brain and removing its weight from behind her eyes, and Anakin's face revealed the same sensations.

"Yeah, thanks." Charlie said. Taking a quick look at Anakin, she leaned forward impulsively and kissed Obi-Wan. Apparently not all of the alcohol had worked its way out of her system yet.

For a few seconds, Obi-Wan reciprocated, and Charlie could feel the pleasure and love echoing across their bond.

That was, until Anakin cleared his throat loudly.

Charlie and Obi-Wan broke apart, shooting a smile and a glare respectively in Anakin's direction. The young Knight merely grinned back impishly.

"I would assume this is you returning the favor for all those times with Padmé, Obi-Wan?" he asked.

The older man sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling himself from Charlie's embrace and standing up.

"What I wouldn't give to have a few of those encounters erased from my memory forever. But alas, I'm afraid the memory of your bare ass on Mar Cangela is burned into my eyes forever."

Anakin's face went beet red, and he couldn't come up with a retort. Charlie merely grinned.

"Now, if you're both feeling well enough, we have a meeting with the council." Obi-Wan said, trying to put on an air of brusqueness and failing.

All three stood and pulled on cloaks in preparation of leaving. The walk to the council room was quiet, but Obi-Wan and Charlie spoke over their bond.

Obi-Wan's force signature appeared serious.

"This is the first time were meeting with the council since my return from Janulik." he said to her over their bond. "Mundi and the rest have since relaxed their views on our relationship, but I still would approach with caution and keep a professional air."

Charlie sent back a mental nod.

"However," Obi-Wan continued, "I won't pretend like I don't love you. Because I do, and it is now a part of who I am. Don't think I will forsake that for appearances sake."

Charlie now had to stop the tears forming in her eyes, sending back a wave of love and understanding, appreciating the sentiment. As much as she tried to suppress it, her past and future interactions with the council still worried her. If Obi-Wan had been forced to choose, Charlie wasn't sure that he would choose her, and she couldn't allow him to throw away his Jedi status for her. It wasn't a decision she wanted him to have to make. But from the sound of it, he now didn't have to. A small balloon of hope inflated in her chest.

Their arrival at the council chamber was fairly inauspicious. The doors open and the trio walked in to bow to Yoda and Windu, and then stood facing the two masters.

All inclined their heads in reply.

"Before we begin, I would like to apologize once more on behalf of the council to both you, Master Silverstar, and you, Master Kenobi. The Code allows for your relationship, and while we have a right to express our doubts, we now realize that it was needlessly cruel to separate you during Master Kenobi's healing process."

Windu seemed genuinely apologetic, so both Charlie and Obi-Wan inclined their heads in thanks.

"As for your… outburst several days ago, Master Silverstar. It was noticed, as I assume you know, by the majority of the temple. Most now know the broad outline of your relationship and what occurred in this room. They will not ask you about it if they value their position in the temple."

Charlie nodded her thanks, glad to have dodged that particular blast.

"Finally, I wish this to be an important lesson for all of us. It is clear that we caused more pain by trying to stop the relationship than working with it will cause. It is why we changed the code in the first place. We do not wish to end our partnership, and the offer of attempting the trials remains open if you wish to join our ranks."

Charlie inclined her head yet again.

"Thank you, Master Windu. And thanks to the rest of the council as well. It was not my intention to start a relationship or cause any strife when I came here. It is still not my intention. Our partnership will continue. I am here to bring peace to the galaxy side by side with the Jedi, until death or success stop me."

She didn't specifically mention their invitation for her to join their ranks, and she was sure most if not all of the council members noticed, but none said anything.

Windu nodded.

"Very well then." he said. "We summoned you here to talk about your discoveries on Janulik and your research and try to come to consensus on where the Master Silverstar's family is being held." Windu said, motioning to the two Jedi and then to Charlie in turn.

Charlie's mind jumped, quickly flashing back to the memory she'd had. She'd completely neglected to tell anyone about it in the activity of the past week. Obi-Wan's injury had been more important than a strange memory, but perhaps the council could shed some light on it.

"Masters, I have something." Charlie said. "Well actually, I shouldn't say that. I'm not sure if it's anything. Nonetheless, just a few days ago I was meditating and I stumbled upon a memory that I hadn't seen before. I suspect that it was placed there by the force, but for what reason I cannot tell."

Charlie took a breath, recollecting back to the minutes she'd spent meditating in the archives.

"I couldn't where I was, but it was dirty and brown, dotted with sinkholes and a maybe a few stubby trees. I couldn't move. There was a creature that didn't have a living force signature, made completely of metal and machinery, and clothed in black. It stood with its back to me. In front of it floated a girl, no older than thirteen, maybe fourteen. I couldn't see her face either, but she had long black hair. She was… destitute. All I could feel from her was abject pain and despair. It was like she was afraid she would never see the light of day again. But I don't see what relationship this could have to my family, but nonetheless that it everything."

Over her bond with Obi-Wan, she shared the memory as she had seen and felt it, and she could feel his concern in return. She noted absently that the council had not seemed to know about their bond, but directed her thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"Worrisome, this is." Yoda said. "Found what, you have?" he asked Obi-Wan.

"Nothing much, unfortunately." Obi-Wan replied. "We had hoped to gain entrance to the fortress on Janulik, but the explosion was the result of that mission. There are several places where they could be kept: Mustafar, Felucia, Quetya, Christophsis, Utapau, and Orto Plutonia."

Charlie went rigid.

Obi-Wan looked at her, sensing her distress over their bond, and the council copied his move.

Her moss green eyes were wide, a few strands of her dark hair that had escaped from her braid framing her face.

"Utapau." she said, voice barely a whisper.

"I can't believe I didn't make the connection before." she said, voice steadily gaining in confidence. "That's where I was taken to, that's where I trained, it has headquarters for the Sith, it even has the kriffing _sinkholes_! How did I miss it!?"

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder, clearly wanting to comfort her further, but not wanting to make a scene in front of the still hesitant council.

Charlie took a deep, calming breath.

"I apologize. I should have recognized it, and that fact that I wasted more than a week because I wanted to suppress the memory is frustrating. It was clearly the force trying to send me a message. Utapau is where my family is, and the girl in the memory is my sister."

* * *

Charlie, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and council spent the next few hours planning their mission.

"So." Windu said, attempting to sum up the past few hours of planning. "Skywalker, you will stay here and go about your duties with Senator Amidala. General Kenobi, it will be your job to travel to Utapau. Your foe is one you have already met. General Grievous. Do not take this mission lightly. Rescue the family, destroy as much of the separatist efforts as you can, and return here to Coruscant. I sense that this war will come to its conclusion soon."

Obi-Wan inclined his head. Windu turned to Charlie next.

"And what of you, Master Silverstar?" he asked her.

"I must go with General Kenobi." she said, trying to inject as much certainty into her statement as possible. "I am, at the very least, indirectly responsible for my family's predicament, and so I must be responsible for their rescue. You will not convince me otherwise."

Immediately, she could feel the displeasure across her and Obi-Wan's bond. He didn't turn to her, but spoke through their bond, trying to hide their communication from the council.

"Charlie, as much as I would appreciate your help, you are emotionally involved in this mission. More than would normally be allowed. It will be dangerous, and you are liable to make a fatal mistake. I do not want to see you injured." he said, the words echoing through her head.

Charlie bristled and allowed him to sense her anger, but controlled the emotion nonetheless.

" _Appreciate?_ " she said, as scathingly as she could manage over their bond. "As you remember quite well, General Kenobi, I know the feeling that comes with _fatal mistakes_. It's my family, I am responsible in no small way for their predicament. I will be accompanying you, emotions be damned."

And with that, she shut their bond down to the barest of threads and turned her focus back to the council.

"I will go." she said, erasing any doubt they might have.

"Very well." Windu said. "Your transport ship is being prepared as we speak. May the Force Be With You." he said, dismissing them.

The trio bowed and walked slowly out of the council room. As soon as the doors had closed behind them, Obi-Wan grabbed Charlie's arm and turned her to face him.

"Darling." he said, hoping the endearment would get him off to a good start.

"No, Obi-Wan, let me stop you right there." Charlie replied. "I'm coming, and there is nothing you can do to talk me out of it. I will not see you risk your life alone against a dangerous foe for my family. You have done it once already, even if it was under the guise of a council mission. You may call it pride, stupidity, whatever you'd like. But I will not sit idly by while you fight my battles for me. I am no helpless padawan or untrained politician for you to coddle. I am not made of glass!"

Charlie tore her arm from his grip, and marched down the hallway, putting up her mental shields. She walked as quickly and she could and boarded a lift without looking back. Luckily, Obi-Wan and Anakin had not followed her.

She knew Obi-Wan was just looking out for her safety, and she knew this same situation would come up again and again before the end of the war, but he needed to realize that she was first and foremost a Silverstar, and that meant facing her problems head on. She was a strong warrior and a good partner in battle, and right now, that came first.

* * *

Charlie stood at her door, dressed in her normal outfit, wraps and Silverstar cloak on. She had her blaster, knives, and lightsaber, as well as a fully stocked utility belt. Her pack had everything that she would need, and she'd sent a message to the hanger to have the clones load her extra weapons from _Star Burst_ onto her and Obi-Wan's transport.

She took one last look around the room, checking mentally over her list of things. She was as ready as she would ever be.

"Shall we, R4?" she asked the droid that had been her faithful companion on their many journeys.

It beeped in affirmation, and together they left the room with the horrible feeling that they might never return.

The walk across the temple was long and dotted with people stopping her every few seconds to wish her luck and safety.

She struggled through the maze of the temple, stopping when propriety required it and simply nodding when she was able.

Charlie, despite her urgent movements, dreaded her arrival at the hangar. She could feel, even through the tiny sliver of bond, that Obi-Wan was still angry with her decision. There was definitely going to be a 'discussion' once they had safely departed Coruscant, and Charlie was not looking forward to it.

Consumed in her thoughts, the rest of the walk to the hangar went quickly, and before she knew it the lift doors were opening in front of a large transport ship.

The ship was much slower than the star fighter that Charlie was used to, and it would take them probably a day and a half to get to Utapau. It was slow, but Charlie knew that the council wouldn't allow her to fly alone, and while she could've fit two people into her small starfighter, the transport would allow them to bring back her family, assuming they were successful.

She walked through the cavernous hangar, her bootsteps echoing off the floor, chatting quietly to R4. She boarded the transport, two clones stepping aside to allow her entrance and R4 rolling up the ramp beside her.

The ship was more than serviceable. There was a bunk room with six beds total, a fresher, and even a small kitchen in the back. The cockpit sat two in front, two behind, with room for R4. Finally, there was a room with seating as well as a large computer bank. The ship would work just fine, Charlie decided, and walked back to the bunk room.

She stored her pack, keeping her weapons on her, and walked back into the computer room. Off to the side was a cabinet that served to house their extra weapons. It seemed the clones had gotten her message, because her two extra blasters and knives had been placed on their respective racks. A new addition was an extra lightsaber. Praying lightly to the stars that she would never need it, Charlie shut the cabinet.

"Does everything look serviceable?" a voice said from behind her.

Charlie jumped and turned. It was Obi-Wan that had spoken, and it was a testament to how limited Charlie had made their bond that she didn't know he was right behind her.

"Yes." she replied after a pause. Obi-Wan nodded and turned to leave.

"Obi-Wan…" Charlie started to say, but was stopped by a hand from him.

"Not here Charlie. Not yet. Wait until we've left. We have hours to talk." he said, and all that Charlie could think was how tired he sounded.

He left for the cockpit, and Charlie waited a few moments, frozen in place. Eventually, she followed him in.


End file.
